Sweet 16 Summer
by Tinkerbell79
Summary: COMPLETED Gordo and Lizzie finally get together during the summer of Lizzie's 16th birthday. Miranda's not alone either she gets together with an out of towner. Lots of fun firsts happen during this crazy summer.
1. Hot Summer's Day

"Finally, summer vacation," Lizzie thought to herself, as she changed into her bathing suit. School had ended earlier that day. It was going to be the best summer ever! Her parents had put in a pool earlier that spring and it meant that she, Gordo and Miranda no longer had to go to the overcrowded public beach or pool to swim. Gordo had gotten his license in time for summer and best of all; Matthew was leaving tonight for summer camp! Lizzie shuddered to think of the trouble Matthew could get into at summer camp, but she was just glad that he'd be out of her hair all summer long!  
  
Lizzie was combing her long blonde hair into a ponytail when Miranda burst into her room and flopped down on the bed. Miranda had been about to start ranting about their finals when she noticed that Lizzie was wearing a bikini. "Hello! I thought you, like myself, weren't allowed to wear a bikini yet!" Miranda screeched.  
  
"Well, my mom decided it was okay this year, since I'm almost 16," Lizzie explained.  
  
Miranda sighed and answered, "You are so lucky!" Under her breath she added, "Gordo's not going to be able to take his eyes off you!" If Lizzie heard Miranda's comment she pretended that she didn't.  
  
Miranda didn't understand how Lizzie could be so blind to how Gordo felt about her. She also didn't understand how Gordo thought that no one could see how he felt about Lizzie. It was so obvious! Lately she'd noticed that Lizzie would get that same glazed look over Gordo that Gordo got over Lizzie. Miranda hoped the two of them would figure it out already and take the plunge! But maybe if it took too long she would have to start doing some creative match making. This thought made Miranda smile. She wished that Gordo would hurry up and get here; Miranda knew that Gordo's eyes would pop out of his head when he saw what Lizzie was wearing. It was a pink and orange tie-dyed bikini. It was actually fairly conservative as far as bikinis went, but it still showed more of Lizzie's naked flesh than Gordo had ever seen at one time.  
  
Although Gordo only lived a few blocks away he had driven over. As a new driver, it was still a novelty to be able to drive somewhere. Plus, maybe the three of them would want to go somewhere later. As Gordo climbed the stairs to Lizzie's room he was thinking about everything he and the girls would be able to do this summer now that he had wheels. All thoughts about his car were banished from his mind when he saw what Lizzie was wearing. He'd of course seen Lizzie in a bathing suit before, but this was not the same! A bikini! A bikini that showed off all the new curves she'd developed since last summer! Gordo could feel that his jaw was hanging open and that he had broken out in a sweat. Miranda noticed Gordo standing in the door and the priceless expression on his face. Lizzie was applying sunscreen to her long legs and hadn't noticed yet that Gordo was there. Finally when she had finished she looked up and said with one of her killer smiles, "Hey Gordo!"  
  
"H-hey, Lizzie!" Gordo managed.  
  
"Are you alright Gordo? You seem out of breath." Lizzie asked. Miranda snickered and Gordo blushed. "I'm fine, I just ran up the stairs too fast in this heat."  
  
"Well, that is why we are going swimming," Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
The three went down to the pool and prepared to take the first dip in the McGuire pool. As Miranda and Gordo stripped down to their swimming suits, Lizzie sat near by on a lounge chair, her eyes riveted on Gordo. "He has really filled out since last summer," Lizzie thought, "Look at those muscular arms!" As Lizzie drank in the sight Gordo offered, Gordo was trying not to look at Lizzie, he was worried about how else he might embarrass himself. Miranda watched the two excitedly; she had been waiting to set them up for a long time.  
  
Once they got in the pool and started horsing around, things seemed to be more normal. It was back to the three amigos just having a good time together. Well, almost. While neither Gordo nor Lizzie could ignore their raging hormones, they got things under control enough to act semi-normally around each other. They played tag, pickle in the middle, Marco Polo and all the other water games they could think of. Miranda noticed though that Gordo and Lizzie seemed to be avoiding touching or getting too close to each other; interesting, she thought. Several hours later they were all swam out and were sitting in lounge chairs around the pool deciding what to do that night.  
  
Finally they decided on the drive-in. It was the perfect plan since it was their first night of summer and one of them could drive. Miranda thought about ditching so Gordo and Lizzie could be alone together, but decided that the drive-in sounded like too much fun to miss. She would find other ways to throw them together.  
  
The three separated to get ready for the evening. Lizzie had showered and was trying to decide what to wear. She really wanted to wear this new skirt she got, but thought she might be more comfortable in just some shorts. She decided to call Miranda and see what she was wearing.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Lizzie. What are you going to wear tonight?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Shorts and a tee-shirt. Why, what are you wearing?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking shorts too, but I got this new skirt and I wanted to wear that. But if you're wearing shorts, I will too." Lizzie said.  
  
"We're going to be sitting in a car for hours, don't you think a skirt would be uncomfortable?" Miranda asked.  
  
Yeah, but it's so cute!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Who are you trying to impress?" Miranda asked with a grin on her face, she understood what Lizzie's motive was.  
  
Flustered, Lizzie answered, "No one really. I just thought it would look nice, but if you think shorts are a better plan, I will go with that."  
  
"Shorts are better, even if you won't look quite as cute." Miranda said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, thanks Miranda. I've gotta finish getting ready to go," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda hung up and smiled at herself in the mirror, this was going to be more fun that she thought. Lizzie had it worse for Gordo that she originally thought. Her phone rang again and she assumed it was Lizzie calling back to convince her that the skirt was a good idea. "Lizzie, just wear the shorts!" Miranda said as she answered the phone.  
  
"What?" Gordo said.  
  
"Sorry Gordo, I thought you were Lizzie calling back. Do you need help with your wardrobe too?" Miranda asked with a giggle.  
  
"Um, no, I was just going to wear shorts, isn't that okay?" Gordo asked confused.  
  
"That's fine. What do you need?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Can you bring some blankets? I think we'll sit in the hatch-back part of the car to watch the movie." Gordo said.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you in a little bit. You better pick me up first, Lizzie needs more time to get ready." Miranda said.  
  
On the ride over to the drive in Miranda let Lizzie sit in the front seat. Amused, Miranda watched as Lizzie and Gordo continuously snuck looks at each other. When they accidentally looked at the same time both would blush and quickly look away. How were they both so blind about what was going on? Miranda couldn't understand it. She decided it was time to make them both squirm a little bit.  
  
"So, I'm thinking about having a party later this summer where dates are mandatory? Who do you guys think you'll bring?" Miranda grilled.  
  
Besides the radio, the car was silent. Miranda could see both Gordo and Lizzie visibly panicking. Feeling particularly evil, Miranda added, "Of course if neither of you have dates, you could always come together." Gordo and Lizzie both looked at each other, blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
"Finally, the drive-in," Gordo said as he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that now Miranda could stop grilling them. 


	2. The Drive In

Gordo backed his 1993 Honda Civic hatchback carefully into a parking spot. This way they could open the hatch, sit in the truck area and be facing the movie screen. "Perfect," Gordo said under his breath as he admired his parking job.  
  
"What's perfect Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh, I was talking about my parking job," Gordo replied sheepishly.  
  
"Ha-Ha, I thought maybe you were talking about Lizzie," Miranda teased.  
  
Instantly both Gordo and Lizzie looked mortified. But Lizzie recovered first, "Miranda, I'm going to the bathroom, join me won't you?"  
  
"I don't really have to go," Miranda said sensing that Lizzie was going to give her an earful.  
  
"Yes you do," Lizzie hissed.  
  
As the girls walked toward the bathroom, Gordo collapsed the back seat in the Honda to make more room where they would be sitting and spread out the blankets Miranda had brought.  
  
"Miranda, what the heck!" Lizzie spat. "Are you trying to completely embarrass me in front of Gordo?"  
  
"What? No, I didn't think I said anything wrong." Miranda lied.  
  
"Hello! You keep saying these things that would imply that I like Gordo or that Gordo likes me. Which isn't the case." Lizzie said.  
  
"Isn't it? That's not what it looks like to me. Can you honestly tell me that you don't like Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't want to talk about it anymore right now. Let's just enjoy the drive in." Lizzie answered quietly.  
  
After the girls went to the bathroom they stopped at the concession stand and bought, popcorn, candy and sodas. Gordo noticed that Lizzie's hands were especially full and offered to help her. "Lizzie, let me take the sodas for you." Awkwardly, Lizzie tried to hand the sodas to Gordo without dropping everything else she was carrying. As Gordo managed to get his hand around the second soda Lizzie was carrying, their hands met. It sent tingles up both their arms and their eyes locked. Startled as they both were, they both let go of the soda and it fell to the ground with a splash. The spell was broken as the cold soda splashed onto Lizzie's feet and she shrieked.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I'll go get some napkins and another soda," Gordo stammered then quickly hurried away.  
  
Miranda couldn't help giggling and thought, "And they pretend like there's nothing going on between them." Lizzie shot Miranda a warning look and Miranda quickly tried to regain composure.  
  
Gordo came back with a new soda and napkins, which he gave Lizzie to clean off her feet with. Miranda climbed into the hatchback and slid all the way to one side so that Gordo and Lizzie would have to sit by each other. Gordo climbed into the car and slid all the way to the opposite side than Miranda had sat on. After Lizzie finished cleaning off her feet she attempted to climb into the hatchback, but she slipped on account of the soda all over her sandals. Lizzie painfully banged her knee on the bumper and cut her arm on a piece of rough plastic trunk molding that was sticking out. Lizzie's eyes instantly welled up with tears. She turned her back to Gordo and Miranda who were already climbing out of the car to help her. She felt like a baby and didn't want them to see her cry.  
  
"I'll go to the concession stand and see if they have a first aid kit we can borrow," Miranda offered, the sight of blood making her slightly queasy.  
  
Gordo put his hand of Lizzie's shoulder and said, "Lizzie, are you okay?"  
  
Lizzie sniffed, trying to hide the fact that she was crying and said, "Yeah, fine."  
  
"No, you're hurt, look your arm is bleeding. Come on." Gordo said and steered Lizzie toward the drivers seat. He opened the door and pushed her into the seat. He knelt down on the ground in front of her and took her hand. "It's okay Lizzie, you're going to be fine. Let me take care of you." Lizzie nodded; her eyes were closed and she had her head turned slightly away from Gordo. Gordo noticed this and said quietly, "You can cry, I'm not going to make fun of you. You got hurt and if it makes you feel better to cry, go right ahead." Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at Gordo and simply said, "Thank you."  
  
As she walked back to the car Miranda could see that Lizzie was sitting in the car and Gordo was holding her hand. "How sweet," she thought. Had the circumstance been different she wouldn't have interrupted this moment, but since Lizzie needed the first aid kit, she had no choice.  
  
"Um, here's the first aid kit," Miranda said trying not to look at the blood on Lizzie's arm.  
  
"Thanks Miranda," Gordo said. As soon as Gordo took the kit, Miranda walked back to the hatchback and climbed in. From there she could listen to their conversation.  
  
Gordo cleaned the cut and put anti-bacterial cream on it. He bandaged it and checked out the bruise on Lizzie's knee. All the while he soothingly told Lizzie that she'd be fine and that the cut didn't look too bad. When he'd finished he helped Lizzie get up and then helped her into the hatchback. Then as he walked the first aid kit back to the concession stand he realized that he hadn't been nervous or flustered the entire time he was helping Lizzie. So, why was he so nervous and flustered around her all the rest of the time?  
  
When Gordo got back to the car he asked Lizzie, "Do you want to go home or are you feeling well enough to stay?"  
  
"Let's stay, I'll be fine," Lizzie answered.  
  
So they stayed. They watched both movies being shown that night. They ate a lot of junk food and laughed a lot. Generally they just had a great time all together on their first day of summer. They almost forgot about the accident, except that Gordo and Lizzie couldn't forget. That moment they had shared, even though it was over a cut, meant too much to both of them.  
  
It was late when they finally drove home. Gordo dropped Miranda off first. There was silence on the drive back to Lizzie's house. Both were lost in their own thoughts. As they pulled into the driveway and Lizzie prepared to climb out of the car they both started talking at the same time. They laughed nervously and Lizzie asked, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh, um, I was just going to say that I'll probably talk to you tomorrow," Gordo said, "What were you going to say?"  
  
Lizzie leaned in closer to Gordo and said, "I want to say thank you for taking care of me Gordo. It meant a lot. So, thanks." With that said, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and scrambled out of the car. Once inside the house she leaned back against the closed door and smiled. Little did she know, back in the car, Gordo was leaning back in his seat, also smiling. 


	3. Shoe Shopping

Lizzie woke up the next morning smiling. She rolled over in bed to look at her alarm clock. She was surprised to see that it was already 10:30! She slowly made her way down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she was making her breakfast she wondered what she, Miranda and Gordo were going to do today. Her thoughts didn't get past wondering what they would do. She got stuck on Gordo. What was going on with them lately? Lizzie noticed that they had both been acting so weird around each other. Lizzie thought back to yesterday when Miranda asked her if she liked Gordo. Did she? She wasn't sure. She was definitely having different feelings, but was it a crush? It couldn't be a crush; it's Gordo! Lizzie didn't think it was bad that she was having different feeling for Gordo; it was just weird. Lizzie and Gordo had been friends for almost as long as she could remember, she wasn't sure she wanted things to change between them.  
  
Lizzie sat eating her cereal and pondering she and Gordo's relationship some more when the phone rang. "Hello?" Lizzie managed between bites of cereal.  
  
"Lizzie, is that you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I'm eating breakfast," Lizzie said and slurped milk off her spoon.  
  
"Oh, so how are you feeling this morning?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Great!" Lizzie said, "Thanks to you."  
  
Gordo was glad they weren't talking in person since he blushed at her last comment. "So, are we hanging out today?"  
  
"I hope so. Have you talked to Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, I called you first," Gordo, replied.  
  
"Well, just come over here and we'll figure out what to do," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, see ya," Gordo said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, she was sure she could finish before Gordo got there. A few minutes later, while Lizzie was still in the shower, Gordo arrived and decided he'd wait in Lizzie's room. Gordo couldn't remember too many times that he'd been in Lizzie's room alone. Gordo started poking around. Looking at the stuff on her desk and on the walls. There was a bookcase that had more miscellaneous stuff on it than books; Gordo looked at nail polish, some jewelry, barrettes, a pack of gum. He wasn't really looking for anything, just looking. Because it was Lizzie's stuff it somehow seemed more interesting.  
  
Miranda had been quietly standing in the door for a minute or two just watching Gordo poke around in Lizzie's room. She knew Gordo wasn't going to harm anything so she just watched him. But as she stood there watching him she realized she could use this opportunity to try get some information out of Gordo. "So, whatcha doing?" Miranda said startling Gordo.  
  
Gordo whirled around and said,"Hey, you shouldn't sneak up on people!"  
  
"Caught ya!" Miranda said, "So, tell me why you are poking around in Lizzie's room?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, bored I guess," Gordo said rather unconvincingly.  
  
"I don't buy that. I think that you have a crush on Lizzie," Miranda said, "And don't try to deny it, I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
Gordo was quiet for a moment, not sure how to answer. Of course he had a crush on Lizzie, but he wasn't sure he wanted to flat out admit it to Miranda. As Gordo was stalling for time the bathroom door opened and Lizzie walked across the hall into her room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lizzie said, "Let me do something to my hair and I'll be ready to go. By the way, what are we doing?"  
  
"Well, we haven't decided yet, have we Miranda?" Gordo said,  
  
"No, but I vote for the mall since it is raining," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo agreed. Miranda stayed with Lizzie while she finished her hair, while Gordo went to clean the popcorn and candy out of his backseat from last night.  
  
"So, how is your arm?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Good," Lizzie answered.  
  
"That was so nice of Gordo to take care of you, don't you think?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie smiled and replied, "It was so sweet. Gordo's such a great guy."  
  
"So, back to our conversation from yesterday. Do you have a crush on Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment and decided to be as honest with Miranda as she could. "I'm not sure I'd call it a crush. I think my feelings toward Gordo are changing, but I wouldn't call it a crush yet. It's like I'm realizing that there may be more to mine and Gordo's relationship. But, I'm taking the whole thing slowly as it comes. I don't want to rush into anything because I don't think I'm ready for our relationship to change in that way. Does that make sense?"  
  
"I totally understand. I won't say anything to Gordo. Just know that I think this change will happen whether you want it to or not. But, by all means, take it slow and enjoy the ride," Miranda said.  
  
Miranda was a little surprised by what had come out of Lizzie's mouth. Not that Lizzie was dumb, because she certainly wasn't. But, Miranda was sure that she had never heard anything quite as insightful come out of her friend's mouth. She would respect Lizzie's wishes and not say anything to Gordo, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't still work on pushing them together at every opportunity to make them realize just what they meant to each other.  
  
Half an hour later they were at the mall. "So, what should we do?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, I need some new sandals, mine have soda all over them. I tried rinsing them off, but they are stained a weird color and are just really sticky," Lizzie offered.  
  
"Ooh, good!" Miranda squealed, "My mom bought me a new outfit for this summer and I could use some new shoes too."  
  
As they walked toward the shoe store Gordo thought about how much he hated shoe shopping with Miranda and Lizzie. They took forever. He didn't understand why they needed to try on so many different pairs. Today would be different though. It was his fault that Lizzie's sandals got wrecked. So, no matter how boring it seemed he would do his best to be supportive of Lizzie's quest for new shoes. Gordo sighed; he still didn't understand it though.  
  
Gordo sat on a bench with the girls' purses and watched them try on thousands of pairs of shoes. It was probably less than 20 pairs apiece, but it felt like thousands. Gordo was trying his hardest to stay focused and give an honest opinion of each pair; but he felt like standing up and shouting, I'm a guy for Pete's sake, I don't know anything about women's shoes. While Gordo was studying the latest pair of sandals Lizzie had on he noticed something; she even had cute feet. Her toenails were painted a pink color. Over the pink color a flower was painted in a lighter pink color and in the center of each flower was a rhinestone. On one ankle Lizzie was wearing a bracelet that had flowers that matched the ones painted on her toes. "Wow, girls go to a lot of trouble to look nice," Gordo thought. "I must really have it bad to have even noticed that."  
  
"Earth to Gordo!" Lizzie said, "You've been staring at my feet for like a minute but you still haven't told me what you think of these sandals."  
  
"Yeah, they're alright, I guess," Gordo answered.  
  
"Just alright? Do you have any better suggestions?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, you should see if they have any that match your toenails," Gordo said.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie both gave him a really weird look, like they couldn't believe what he'd just said. But when they came back again Lizzie had on a pair of pink faux suede slides with flower cut outs. "You're right Gordo, these are perfect! Thanks!" Lizzie cheered.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie paid for their shoes and they finally left the shoe store. Next they decided to go to the food court and get some lunch. Lizzie wanted a sub, but Miranda and Gordo wanted Chinese so they split up to buy their food. While they waited in line Miranda was going on and on about how obvious it was that Gordo liked Lizzie since he'd even noticed how her toenails were painted. Gordo wasn't really listening though. He was watching Lizzie talking to some guy over in the sub line. "Miranda, who is that guy that Lizzie is talking to?" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda whirled around, squinted in Lizzie's direction and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I think that's Ethan Craft. I wonder what he's talking to her about."  
  
Gordo wondered too and worried. Lizzie used to have a big crush on Ethan Craft! In fact Ethan Craft was all Lizzie talked about until Ethan and Kate started going out. Gordo didn't see Kate anywhere, which meant, they probably broke up. This was not good.  
  
After they got their food Gordo and Miranda met Lizzie at a table in the center of the food court.  
  
"So, Lizzie, who were you talking to over there? It kind of looked like Ethan Craft," Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was Ethan," Lizzie said happily, "I guess he and Kate broke up and he asked me to go mini-golfing with him tonight! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Wow," Miranda said in a voice that lacked excitement. She couldn't believe this was happening, Lizzie was supposed to get together with Gordo, not Ethan.  
  
"I know I can't believe it," Gordo said sadly.  
  
Lizzie noticed that neither of her friends seemed very happy for her. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to get into it. Truth was, she wasn't sure she was that thrilled either. It just didn't feel right, like she somehow wished she were going with someone else instead. But, it was Ethan Craft, this was her big chance to be with him and she didn't want to blow it. 


	4. The Golf Date

It was the evening of Lizzie's date with Ethan. Miranda had convinced Gordo that they should go to the mini-golf course and keep and eye out. Currently they were sitting in Gordo's car waiting for Lizzie and Ethan to arrive. The plan was to try be the golf pair directly after Ethan and Lizzie. That way they would always be within a hole or two of where they were and could possibly overhear the conversation.  
  
Gordo was glumly looking out the window. "Gordo, you have to cheer up! Things are going to work out," Miranda said.  
  
"What things?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You and Lizzie, of course," Miranda said happily.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Gordo said sullenly.  
  
"Yes you do. You have a crush on Lizzie. I don't understand why you don't just talk to me about it," Miranda said.  
  
Gordo continued to sadly look out the window. Suddenly he burst out, "Fine! I have a crush on Lizzie McGuire. Are you happy now? I hope so, because I'm not. What is she doing with him? He doesn't deserve her. This just stinks."  
  
Miranda just smiled at Gordo.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Gordo said grumpily.  
  
"Finally some passion! Now here's the Gordo I know and love," Miranda said.  
  
Gordo softened and said, "Just don't tell Lizzie. I feel like things were changing between us. Like I actually had a chance. I just wanted things to happen on my terms; not because you or someone told Lizzie that I like her and she decided I might be okay to date."  
  
"No problem, you're secret is safe with me," Miranda said, and she meant it. Now she knew for certain that her best friends liked each other; but they both wanted their relationship to develop naturally. Just one thing stood in the way – Ethan Craft.  
  
"Ooh, there they are!" Miranda shrieked.  
  
Miranda and Gordo ducked down so they wouldn't be spotted. They watched Ethan and Lizzie pay for a round and get their clubs before they got out of the car. Quickly they also paid for a round and got their clubs. Ethan and Lizzie were two holes ahead of them. They were too far away to hear the conversation, but Ethan kept touching her arm and Lizzie kept giggling.  
  
"Quit touching her, you clod," Gordo hissed under his breath.  
  
"Down boy," Miranda said. As she was about to try sooth Gordo, Lizzie spotted them.  
  
"Gordo? Miranda?" Lizzie yelled as she hurried over to where they were.  
  
"Busted!" Miranda said so only Gordo could hear her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! How's your date going?" Gordo asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Lizzie asked, obviously a little ticked.  
  
"Oh, well mini-golfing sounded fun and Gordo and I didn't have anything else to do tonight. We didn't know you'd be coming to this course," Miranda said innocently.  
  
"Of course you did, this is the only course within 30 miles. You just came to spy on my date," Lizzie accused.  
  
"I resent that," Miranda said, "How do you know we didn't just really want to golf?"  
  
"Just leave Ethan and me alone, okay?" Lizzie said and walked back to Ethan in a huff.  
  
Gordo and Miranda talked about leaving, but decided to stay and finish their game so they could at least try and uphold their bogus cover story. Nearing the end of the course Gordo and Miranda could hear an argument going on in the parking lot. They walked over to the fence to see what was going on. Ethan and Lizzie were standing in the parking lot near Ethan's car. Kate and her friends were standing a few cars down and Kate was yelling at Ethan.  
  
"What are you doing here with her Ethan?" Kate demanded.  
  
"Well, you broke up with me. I thought I was allowed to date other people," Ethan said defensively.  
  
"Well, not HER. Besides, I broke up with you because this high school guy asked me out, but it didn't work out. I was hoping we could get back together," Kate said coyly.  
  
Lizzie scoffed and said, "Like he's just gonna take you back after you dumped him for another guy!"  
  
"Actually Lizzie," Ethan began, "I only asked you out so that I could make Kate jealous. I hoped that she'd want to get back together. Sorry."  
  
Lizzie stood fuming while Kate and Ethan made out in front of her clan of obnoxious friends, who were cheering them on.  
  
"Let's never break up again Ethan," Kate cooed.  
  
"Never, babe," Ethan agreed.  
  
Ethan and Kate got into Ethan's car and drove away without another word to Lizzie who yelled after them, "You two are jerks and you deserve each other."  
  
Rather than rush right to Lizzie's aid Gordo and Miranda decided to give her a little time. They finished their game, returned their clubs then walked out to the parking lot where Lizzie was sitting on the curb.  
  
"Good thing you guys were here, since I need a ride home," Lizzie said, "By the way, sorry I got mad at you before, it was stupid."  
  
"No, it wasn't stupid. We were spying on you," Gordo admitted.  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, we thought you were over Ethan and we were worried. We just didn't want to see you get hurt," Miranda said.  
  
"Why did you think I'd get hurt?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Just a hunch with that guy, I mean he's hurt you before, what's to say he wouldn't do it again," Gordo answered.  
  
The three decided to stick around and play one more round together. Before they started Miranda went to the bathroom leaving Lizzie and Gordo alone.  
  
"So, you saved me again Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to happen. Ethan is such a jerk," Gordo responded.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking going out with him. I should have known better," Lizzie lamented.  
  
"Yeah, but you liked him for a long time. It's understandable that you lost sight of reason," Gordo said, "You deserve someone so much better than him. Someone who really appreciates you."  
  
"I know, but where am I going to find that person?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'd treat you better than that. Way better than that," Gordo ventured.  
  
"I know. But Gordo, you're my best friend!" Lizzie said.  
  
"I know," Gordo said, "I know."  
  
After that both were silent until Miranda came back. Gordo thinking about how close he had come to telling her and Lizzie realizing that maybe, just maybe Gordo saw her the same way she saw him. Neither willing to make the next move, they had to wait until the next moment came along.  
  
They played their round of golf then rented movies and picked up ice cream on the way back to the McGuire house. By the time they got there Lizzie had already forgotten all about Ethan, but was seriously taking a new look at Gordo. 


	5. Lizzie's Decision

It was Saturday morning. Miranda had chores to do at home before she was free to do whatever she wanted. Gordo's Dad was teaching him how to change the oil in his car. Gordo's Dad was one of those guys who firmly believed in fully embracing one's responsibilities; and he wanted Gordo to take owning a car seriously. So, Lizzie was sun bathing next to her pool, alone.  
  
Lizzie decided that she should take this time alone to figure some things out. Specifically, some things relating to Gordo. Like, how she felt, about Gordo. Why was this so hard for her to figure out? They'd been friends almost forever. Lately her feelings about their relationship had begun to change. Lizzie felt that she'd always relied so much on the support and trust she'd found in their friendship; she worried that changing the direction of the relationship might be like starting over and she didn't want to loose what she already had. It would be easier to make the decision to just go for it if she knew things could go back to normal if it didn't work out between them to be more than friends. Lizzie hoped that Miranda would get there soon. She needed her insight. Just as Lizzie was wishing for Miranda, her wish came true.  
  
"Cannonball!" Miranda yelled as she jumped into the pool, splattering Lizzie with water.  
  
"That was quite an entrance!" Lizzie said laughing at her goofy friend. On a more serious note she added, "I was just hoping you'd get here soon. I need some advice."  
  
"Why don't you join me in the pool and we can talk about how to deal with your feelings for Gordo," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
As Lizzie got into the pool and swam toward Miranda she asked, "How do you know that is what I want to talk about?"  
  
Miranda gave Lizzie a look that said, "Come on, how dumb do you think I am?"  
  
Lizzie explained to Miranda everything she'd been thinking about earlier. How she wanted to pursue a relationship with Gordo, but that it scared her and that she didn't want to loose any of what they had now.  
  
Miranda understood Lizzie's concerns but offered a few thoughts that she thought might help Lizzie make up her mind. "Lizzie, there is never any guarantee that things won't change. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go for it anyway. Would you rather have taken a chance on love and lost some of what you had, but gained so much more? Or, not have taken a chance and not lost, but not gained either?"  
  
"That is a good point, but I'm going to be honest with you and say that at this point I don't yet know the answer to that question," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, well, how about this; you and Gordo would be a great couple. You are already best friends who know all the good and bad things about each other. And in spite of all you know about each other you love each other anyway," Miranda offered. Lizzie was silent as she pondered this point. Miranda decided to make one last point or two to drive her point home.  
  
"For me, this seems like the main point to think about," Miranda began, "You and Gordo belong together. I feel it and it is obvious to me, through the way you two act around each other, that you both feel it too. You can't fight fate, so why try? If you don't take the chance, while you have it, and go for this, will you regret it someday?"  
  
"Is it silly that I am being so serious over this decision?" Lizzie asked. "Am I wrong to worry so much about the consequences?"  
  
"If I were in your shoes I would worry too. I think it's good you want to weigh all the options," Miranda said and with a smile added, "Just be sure to make the right choice."  
  
"Which would be?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You know what I'm rooting for," Miranda replied.  
  
Without saying it officially, Lizzie made the right choice when she said to Miranda, "Just don't tell Gordo."  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "Of course not." 


	6. Together, Alone

Lizzie and Miranda had finished swimming hours before, when Gordo finally showed up. They had showered, changed, made themselves up and were now sitting beside the pool playing cards. "Gordo, what took so long?"  
  
"Yeah, my Dad turned a simple oil change into complete car maintenance 101. He spent hours showing me how to care for my car. It was great!" Gordo said rolling his eyes, "So, what did I miss here?"  
  
"A little swimming, a little girl talk. Really, not too much," Miranda said.  
  
"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I have to go home and clean my room. My grandma's coming to visit tomorrow and my Mom said I'll be grounded if my room is a mess," Miranda said.  
  
"I thought you cleaned your room this morning," Lizzie said.  
  
"I did my other chores this morning, but I did not clean my room," Miranda said.  
  
"Why didn't you clean your room too? Now you can't hang out with us tonight," Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda just shrugged as she gathered her stuff to go. "Well, you'll just have to go have fun together, alone." Lizzie realized what she was up to when Miranda winked at her as she was leaving.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stood there for a second, not really sure how to respond.  
  
"S-so, um," Gordo began nervously, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, what do you want to do," Lizzie said as she thought, "Great, let the awkwardness commence."  
  
"Do you want to see a movie? I heard that the old movie house, downtown is showing the best movies from the 80's," Gordo said.  
  
"What movies exactly?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo handed her a list which included: E.T., Return of the Jedi, The Empire Strikes Back, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Batman, Rain Man, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Back to the Future and Top Gun.  
  
"I would pick E.T. or Back to the Future," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, we'll flip a coin. Heads, E.T.; tails, Back to the Future," Gordo said.  
  
Gordo caught the coin in the air and slapped it down into Lizzie's open palm; sending tingles up both their arms.  
  
"Heads," they said in unison. Their eyes met and they both blushed.  
  
On the ride over to the movie theater they discussed which of the original Star Wars movies they liked the best. Lizzie said Return of the Jedi because she thought that Leia had the best costumes in that movie. Gordo said The Empire Strikes Back because he thought it had some of the better combat sequences in it.  
  
At the theater each bought their own ticket; but they decided to share concessions. They got a large tub of popcorn, a container of Milk Duds and a large soda with two straws. Carefully they picked out seats, which they thought were in the exact middle of the theater.  
  
"This is weird," Gordo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Us, here together, alone," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie panicked, she'd finally decided that she really did like him and was ready to act on her feelings and he was telling her how weird it was for them to be alone together.  
  
"I mean, I can't remember the last time we went to a movie without Miranda," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It has been a long time," Lizzie said relieved.  
  
The movie finally started and Lizzie was glad it was a movie she'd seen before since she was fairly distracted. How was she going to let Gordo know that she liked him without being overly obvious. She was afraid to just come right out and say it. What if he didn't like her back? Then she'd be embarrassed. She decided she needed to be subtle.  
  
As Lizzie was thinking about her plan of attack she reached into the popcorn bucket and her hand met with Gordo. Startled, both pulled their hands out, accidentally flinging several kernels of popcorn into the rows ahead of them. Assuming the popcorn was thrown intentionally, several people turned around and glared in their general direction. Too embarrassed to find the incident very funny both went back to intently watching the movie.  
  
Lizzie had seen the movie many times as a child, so the scary parts no longer scared her, but she had an idea. She knew that coming up was a part that scared her as a kid, and she was going to use it to her advantage.  
  
"Gordo, hold my hand. This part is scary," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, thinking he had heard her wrong.  
  
"Just hold my hand," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo complied, interlacing his fingers with Lizzie's. The couple watched the rest of the movie in silence, holding hands and thinking about what this could mean. In the whole scheme of things, holding hands isn't that big of a deal. But considering two life-long friends who were just starting down the road toward a place where they were more than friends this was a truly huge moment.  
  
Lizzie was congratulating herself on her great idea and thinking about how nice it was to hold Gordo's hand. She was also thinking that she was looking forward to doing more than hold hands with him.  
  
Gordo couldn't decide if their holding hands meant something or not. Did she really want to hold his hand because the movie scared her or was it because of some other reason? He knew things were changing between them, but never in his wildest dreams did Lizzie actually like him back. Could it really be possible?  
  
As the credits began to roll neither wanted to let go of each other's hand. With their hands still clasped they slowly turned and faced each other.  
  
"Did you like the movie," Gordo whispered.  
  
"Yes, did you?" Lizzie whispered back.  
  
Gordo shocked himself by saying what he was thinking, "I liked holding hands with you even better."  
  
Lizzie smiled and said, "Me too."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie grew closer together as if they were going to kiss. In fact, that was what both their intentions were, when they were interrupted.  
  
"Were you two the kids throwing popcorn during the movie? You should be ashamed of yourselves," A grandmotherly type scolded as she walked past.  
  
Embarrassed, the two picked up their garbage and filed out of the theater after everyone else. Gordo thought about taking Lizzie's hand again, but his nervousness had taken over. The two walked to the car in silence and drove back to Lizzie's in silence.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway Gordo found his voice again, "So, um, my Dad won two tickets to the amusement park. Since Miranda has to visit with her Grandma tomorrow, do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Sure. What time should I be ready?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"How about 9:30?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"Okay, see you then," Lizzie said and climbed out of the car. She waved as Gordo pulled out of the driveway and she went in the house.  
  
Still frustrated by their interruption Lizzie flopped down on her bed and growled into her pillow. Then she smiled, tomorrow would be even better.  
  
Lizzie decided to call Miranda and see how her evening had been. "Hey, did you get your room cleaned?" Lizzie asked when Miranda answered.  
  
"My room was already clean. I skipped the movie so you and Gordo could be alone together," Miranda said. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"It was fine," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Just, fine?" Miranda grilled, "Come on McGuire, I want details."  
  
Lizzie told Miranda about how they held hands and about their almost kiss.  
  
"So, you're Grandma is really coming over tomorrow right?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah. What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Going to the amusement park. I really wish you were coming too," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, but this way you guys can be alone again and maybe get that kiss this time," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Lizzie said, "Well, I better go, I'll call you tomorrow after we get back home."  
  
"You better!" Miranda said. 


	7. Best Day Ever Part One

Lizzie was not known for being punctual, but this morning was an exception. When Gordo pulled into the driveway at 9:30 sharp she'd been sitting on the front step for almost 15 minutes waiting for him. Normally Lizzie needed to hit the snooze button several times before she was awake enough to crawl out of bed. Due to her excitement and nervousness over the day, today she woke up before her alarm even went off.  
  
Even Gordo was surprised that she was on time, "Lizzie, I fully expected to spend a good half an hour sitting on your bed while you finished getting ready. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just excited!" Lizzie said as she buckled her seat belt.  
  
"Me too, we're going to have fun today," Gordo said and smiled. "So, your birthday is next week. Big plans?"  
  
"Not really. I'm going to take my driver's test. I'll probably have dinner with my parents. I guess whatever you, me and Miranda decide to do," Lizzie said.  
  
"Sounds good. No big wild party this year?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Do I ever have a big wild party?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, but there's always a first time for everything," Gordo said.  
  
Gordo wanted to ask Lizzie about last night. Had she really been about to kiss him? If that woman wouldn't have interrupted, what would have happened? He hoped that the opportunity would present itself again today. Gordo had called Miranda on the phone this morning and asked her what she thought he should do. Miranda's only advice had been to go for it.  
  
When Gordo and Lizzie got into the park they got lockers to leave their bags in. The amusement park had a water park attached to it that you could get into for free; so they had brought beach towels and extra sunscreen. Gordo could tell that Lizzie had her bikini on under her tank top and shorts and it made his heart beat faster to think about the first day he had seen her in it.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie decided to go on all the big rides first. Those were the ones whose lines got really long as the day progressed. They could go on all their old favorites later that afternoon.  
  
"So, do you like to sit in the front, back or middle?" Lizzie asked Gordo as they got into the first line.  
  
"Well, it depends on the roller coaster. On this one in particular I like the middle, the back is too bumpy and jerky and you don't gain momentum fast enough for the first hill to be fun when you're in the front," Gordo said.  
  
"Wow Gordo, that was a very technical answer. Middle it is," Lizzie said.  
  
They climbed into the car when it was finally their turn. Carefully they got buckled; then as the ride started to move Gordo reached out and took Lizzie's hand. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that this would be a changing day for them.  
  
The first roller coaster was awesome, but Lizzie wasn't sure if the butterflies in her stomach were from the ride or because Gordo was holding her hand. Gordo and Lizzie went on every roller coaster, the log chute ride and the power tower and held hands on every ride. After the first few roller coasters they were also holding hands as they walked from one ride to the next.  
  
So far their day had been perfect. But, as the saying went, all good things must come to an end. As Gordo and Lizzie were walking toward the Enterprise they were so engrossed with one an other they did not notice that they were being followed; by Kate and Ethan. Kate had noticed Gordo and Lizzie in line at the Power Tower. She also noticed that they were holding hands and thought it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Ethan thought Kate was being rude, but tagged along as they followed them to the Enterprise.  
  
"So, Lizzie. Looks like you found yourself a new boyfriend after Ethan came to his senses. I know I shouldn't really care, since you border on looser yourself. But, don't you think Gordo is a little nerdy for you?" Kate said and leered at them.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe that Kate was ruining her perfect day. "Gordo is not nerdy and I am not a looser. You are simply jealous because your relationship has no meaning what so ever. It's really none of your business if Gordo and I like each other, so buzz off."  
  
Kate, Ethan and Gordo just stared at Lizzie. Kate finally said, "Come on Ethan," and they sauntered away. Gordo continued to stand there and stare at Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, what's the problem?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Did you just say that we liked each other?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie blushed bright red as she realized that she had indeed said that out loud, but she wasn't about to back down now. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"I'm not going to deny that I like you Lizzie, but how did you find out?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, no one ever came right out and told me....well, that's not exactly true. Kate tried to tell me at the murder mystery party that you had a crush on me, but like I'd believe her. Anyway, lately, I've just had this feeling that things between us are changing." Lizzie said.  
  
"And you like me?" Gordo asked in a surprised manner.  
  
"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but just tell me; I need to hear you say it," Gordo begged.  
  
"Gordo, I like you, a lot. I think I have for a while, but it's just been recently that I realized how much," Lizzie said.  
  
"You don't know how many times I've almost told you," Gordo said, "I can't believe this."  
  
"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared to. I'm worried that something like this could ruin our friendship," Lizzie said.  
  
"I would never let that happen," Gordo said. "I want us to be more, but you will always be my best friend, whether this works out or not. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both felt an overwhelming urge to move in for that kiss they missed out on the day before, but their nervousness overcame them.  
  
"So, let's go on the Enterprise," Gordo said.  
  
On the Enterprise, the cars which hold two people each, start out hanging from the ride, then move to a horizontal position by the G-forces generated from the spinning ride; which then lifts to a vertical position turning riders upside down. Gordo climbed into the car first. Lizzie climbed in then and sat in front of Gordo. In a bold move, Gordo grabbed Lizzie around the waist and pulled her back towards him. She leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "This is the best day ever." Lizzie nodded as the ride began to move. 


	8. Best Day Ever Part Two

For Lizzie the Enterprise had been a truly awesome experience. The combination of the ride's g-forces and being wrapped up in Gordo's arms was possibly the best thing Lizzie had ever experienced. Neither Gordo nor Lizzie was ready for the ride to end when it ground to a halt.  
  
The two disembarked from the ride and sat down on a nearby bench. "I can't believe this is real," Gordo said, "I've dreamed about this for so long."  
  
"Dreamed about what exactly?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Just being more than friends with you," Gordo said shyly. "I'm not ready to sit down and have a serious discussion about where we want this to go, or anything. I just want to enjoy this and see where it takes us naturally."  
  
Lizzie nodded in agreement and asked, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Gordo said, taking Lizzie's hand.  
  
"How long have you, ya know, liked me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo blushed and said, "I should have known you'd ask that. I guess I don't really know exactly. I've probably been developing a crush on you since we were like 12; I don't know."  
  
It was Lizzie's turn to blush, "Wow Gordo, I never knew you felt that way. It's very flattering to hear something like that."  
  
"So, how long have you liked me?" Gordo asked and added, "It seems so weird to say that."  
  
"Well, it took me a lot longer to figure out. But, every time you've ever shown interest in another girl I became horribly jealous," Lizzie confided.  
  
"Let me ask you another question," Gordo said, "Last night at the movie theater, if that woman wouldn't have interrupted us, would you have kissed me?"  
  
Lizzie simply said, "Yes."  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows and asked, "Can I kiss you now?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and Gordo scooted closer to her on the bench. Neither was an inexperienced kisser, yet the tension that hung between them made it seem that way. The difference between this kiss and any other kiss before, was that they were about to kiss the person they had been waiting their whole lives for and not just the second best. Each had imagined this moment and had invested a lot in it.  
  
Gordo moved as close to Lizzie on the bench as he could get. He looked deep into her beautiful hazel eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. Both closed their eyes and tentatively moved in. As their lips met, fireworks exploded in their minds. After a soft tender kiss they pulled away, smiled at each other and moved in for a much deeper kiss.  
  
Slightly breathlessly Lizzie said, "We should stop, we are totally in public."  
  
"You're right," Gordo agreed, "Just one more?"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said as their mouths met again.  
  
After another minute or five, Lizzie said, "Seriously this time. Let's get up. We can always continue this later, there's plenty of time."  
  
Gordo nodded and tried to quickly regain his composure.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie decided to have lunch and then hit the water park. For lunch they had cheeseburgers and shared a basket of cheese fries. After retrieving their stuff from the lockers they walked hand in hand to the water park, separating only to go into the men and women's locker rooms. Gordo and Lizzie had a blast. They went on all the different slides and rapids rides. They decided before they would head back out to the amusement park they would take one last ride around the lazy river raft ride. Gordo grabbed a two-person raft and both climbed on board and flopped down on their stomachs. Gordo turned slightly to the side so he could have a better view of Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie had the same idea and was admiring Gordo's arms, "You were not this buff last summer, I swear," Lizzie said while poking one bicep.  
  
"Yeah, because I took weight training in school this year," Gordo said as his eyes passed over her body, "But I can say that you don't look the same as you did last summer either. You are much more...um, curvy."  
  
Lizzie laughed and said, "You like?"  
  
"Very much," Gordo said as he drew in closer for a kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" they heard someone yell from behind them.  
  
"Shut up Kate!" Lizzie yelled back.  
  
At the end of the ride they headed into the locker rooms to change back into their street clothes. The rest of the afternoon and early evening went by quickly. They rode almost every ride in the park and had a blast. They talked a lot and continued to warm up to their budding romance. Stealing kisses through out the day, neither could wait to get home and tell Miranda about their great day.  
  
Miranda waved good-bye to her grandma as she pulled out of the driveway. "Mom, Gordo and Lizzie called and they are having movie night at Lizzie's, can I go?"  
  
"Sure, don't stay out too late," she said.  
  
As Miranda climbed the stairs to Lizzie's room she wondered how their day had gone. She hoped that things had progressed. Miranda poked her head into the room, squealed and did a victory dance! She'd walked in on Gordo and Lizzie making out on Lizzie's bed, and she couldn't have been more thrilled.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the great support I have been getting about my story. This is the first Fan Fic I have ever written and I'm really enjoying it. People keep commenting on how quickly I keep posting more chapters – try not to get too used to it. Work has been a little slow, so I just have extra time right now, I don't plan to always have this much time to work on this. My original goal of this story was to get Gordo and Lizzie together, but now I am there and I have a few more ideas. Let me know if any of you out there reading this have story ideas. Thanks! Tinkerbell ( 


	9. Best Day Ever, Part Three

As Gordo and Lizzie were untangling themselves from one another and straightening out their clothing, Miranda was asking question after question.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how did this happen? Lizzie, did you tell Gordo? Or Gordo, did you tell Lizzie? How did this happen? Did you guys have the best day?" Miranda asked in rapid-fire progression.  
  
"Whoa, Miranda, slow down," Gordo said.  
  
"I need to know what happened!" Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie explained how they'd been caught holding hands with each other, by Kate; and that after that the whole thing just came out.  
  
"So, are you like dating now?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Not really. We're just going to take things slow and see what happens. We're not going to make a commitment right now," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Okay, no commitments, but do you have rules?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What do you mean by rules?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, even if you're just seeing each other and not going out or dating, there should be rules. Like, are you allowed to see other people while you're seeing each other? Or, is it a given that you will have a date on Friday nights? You know, stuff like that," Miranda said.  
  
"I guess I never really thought about it," Gordo said.  
  
"Me neither, but I know I don't want to see anyone else and I'd be upset if Gordo did," Lizzie said.  
  
"I agree, no seeing other people," Gordo said, "As for dates being a given, we always hang out anyway, what else would either of us being doing?"  
  
"Good point, I don't think we need to worry about that one," Lizzie said.  
  
"I have one," Miranda said, "If you were previously part of a group of three and two of those people started dating, you are not allowed to ditch the third person."  
  
"Miranda, we would not let that happen," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, we might want time alone every once in a while, but you are our best friend, we want to hang out with you too," Gordo said reassuringly.  
  
The three went down to the den to watch movies. After the first movie Gordo had fallen asleep. Lizzie and Miranda decided to have a little girl talk and went out and sat on the patio.  
  
"This seems like the weirdest thing to ask, but, is Gordo a good kisser?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said.  
  
"Care to expand on that answer?" Miranda asked dryly.  
  
"Well, if it seemed weird for you to ask me about it, it also seems weird for me to talk to you about it because it's not like it's some outside person I'm seeing and kissing, it's Gordo. But, I can tell you," Lizzie said, "He is a good kisser, but more than that I think is just the awesome chemistry between us. Kissing him is different than anyone else I've ever kissed before. There is more of a tingle or a spark. We could hardly keep our lips off each other at the park today."  
  
"Okay, I did not need to know that last part," Miranda said with a semi- disgusted look.  
  
"Sorry," Lizzie said and giggled, "I am so glad that I took your advice and just went for it. I am so happy and excited about what happened."  
  
"I am really happy for you guys. I just wish that I had someone now. Watching the two of you together just makes me realize that much more that I am single," Miranda said and sighed.  
  
"Miranda, you'll find someone. Just be patient," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda decided to call it a night and said good-bye to Lizzie. Gordo was still asleep on the couch; Lizzie carefully leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips. Gordo's eyes flew open and then softened when he saw it was Lizzie who had woken him up.  
  
"Hey, did I fall asleep?" Gordo asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, we finished the first movie. Miranda chatted for a while out on the patio and she just went home," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Do you want me to go home too," Gordo asked.  
  
"No, you don't have to," Lizzie replied, "Let's go up to my room."  
  
Lizzie pushed the door most of the way shut and sat down on the bed. Gordo sat next to her and started to lean in for a kiss when Lizzie stopped him.  
  
"Let's just talk for a little while first," Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure, what about?" Gordo asked sounding slightly wounded.  
  
"Miranda. She's excited for us to finally be together, I think she has been trying to get us together for a long time. But, now that we are together, it just really reminds her that she has no one and it makes her sad. She is worried that we are going to forget to include her," Lizzie said.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, we need to be sure that she always feels included. But, I think we need to try set Miranda up with someone. Got any ideas?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo sat pondering the idea for a few minutes and said, "I'll have to get back to you on that one. That could be fun though. If Miranda starting seeing someone we could all double date," Gordo said,  
  
"Don't you like being alone with me?" Lizzie asked coyly.  
  
"Of course, I'm just saying that it would be fun. Do not underestimate the amount of enjoyment I get out of being alone with you," Gordo said as he pulled Lizzie closer to him.  
  
The two were innocently kissing on the bed when Jo walked by the room. She's gotten out of bed for a drink of water. While she was slightly surprised by what she was seeing, she was happy. She had always thought Gordo was such a nice young man and she'd always hoped that someday the two of them would get together. It had been obvious to her for years that they were meant for each other. Jo smiled and continued back to her room. She'd have to lay down some rules for Lizzie about having boys in her room, but this time she would let it slide.  
  
About an hour later, Gordo finally decided to go home. But with all the stops the two made to make out some more on the way to the front door, it was a half an hour later before he finally got going.  
  
"Good-night Lizzie," Gordo said sweetly.  
  
"Good-night Gordo," Lizzie said, slightly breathlessly.  
  
As Gordo backed out of the driveway and Lizzie waved to him, she thought, "This really was the best day ever!" 


	10. The Summer of Brad

Gordo was in a great mood when he woke up the next morning. It was summer, he could drive and best of all he was seeing the girl of his dreams! Nothing could bring him down today! He, Miranda and Lizzie were going to spend the day by the McGuire's pool, just hanging out.  
  
"David?" his mother asked as she popped her head into his room, "I have to talk to you about something."  
  
Gordo stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"You remember your cousin Brad, right?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, your Uncle Tom has to spend the summer in Taiwan for his job and he is sending Brad to stay with us," she said.  
  
"The whole summer?" Gordo asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," his mother said apologetically.  
  
"When does he get here?" Gordo asked.  
  
"His flight arrives tonight." His mother said quietly and left the room.  
  
Nothing could ruin his good mood, except for this. Gordo couldn't believe it; his perfect summer was going to be ruined by his nerdy cousin Brad. It had been a few years since he'd seen him, but he was sure he was still the same old Brad; the Brad who was allergic to grass and couldn't play outside, who wore thick glasses and tube socks up to his knees and the Brad who followed Gordo around like a lost puppy and messed up all his plans.  
  
Gordo grabbed his stuff and as he headed out the front door he heard his mother call, "David, you need to be home for dinner by 6:30 to greet Brad. You can invite Miranda and Lizzie if you want to; just make sure you're here."  
  
When he got to Lizzie's house he could hear Miranda and Lizzie already in the back yard. He circled around the house, flopped into a lounge chair and dramatically said, "Just kill me now!"  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie called as she swam to the side of the pool, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Do you guys remember my cousin Brad?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You mean that dorky kid who was here a few summers ago?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, that kid who couldn't stop talking about Star Trek?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Yeah, that's the guy," Gordo said glumly, "He is spending the whole summer at my house. His Dad is going to Taiwan for the summer for work and I get stuck with Brad."  
  
"That stinks, sorry Gordo," Miranda said.  
  
"Maybe he's changed," Lizzie offered, "It won't be that bad."  
  
"That's what we thought the last time he came, but remember how we spent the whole summer trying to ditch him?" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie nodded as they remembered.  
  
"Can you guys come to dinner tonight?" Gordo asked, "I have to be home at 6:30 for dinner; my mom said I could invite you."  
  
"Sure," both girls said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Thanks, it will be more bearable with you there," Gordo said half- heartedly.  
  
Gordo managed to enjoy his last Brad-free afternoon of the summer. He, Lizzie and Miranda enjoyed playing and lounging in and around the pool. Lizzie was wearing her bikini again and Gordo was enjoying putting his hands on her bare shoulders and stomach.  
  
Miranda was also very aware of Gordo and Lizzie's enjoyment of each other. She fought the urge to roll her eyes in disgust every time they had their hands and lips all over each other. It wasn't that it was so gross, just hard to watch when she was waiting for someone to act the same way with. She didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling jealous of what Gordo and Lizzie had. She felt like a jerk, she'd worked so hard to get them together, now she wasn't sure she could handle what she'd created.  
  
"Miranda, come in the pool with us!" Lizzie called. Miranda had been skimming through a magazine while Gordo and Lizzie were horsing around in the pool.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute," Miranda answered. She had thought about making up an excuse and going home, but she didn't want to be a poor sport. She just had to hope that things would get better, but unless she stopped caring she wasn't sure what would change.  
  
After playing in the pool for another hour the three decided they'd better get ready for dinner at the Gordon residence. Miranda left first leaving Gordo and Lizzie alone. They were sitting together on a lounge chair. Gordo was sitting behind Lizzie and she was leaning into his chest.  
  
"Gordo, I'm not sure we're doing a great job of making sure Miranda doesn't feel like a third wheel. We were having a great time, but I felt like Miranda just wanted to get away from us. And a few times I saw her roll her eyes at us," Lizzie said worriedly.  
  
"I noticed too," Gordo said while stroking Lizzie's arms, "I just didn't know what to do about it. Did you think of anyone we can set her up with?"  
  
"No, did you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No. I guess we need to think harder," Gordo said, "But, for now I need to get ready for dinner and you do too. Wear something, um, something that will make Brad jealous that you are my girlfriend."  
  
Lizzie laughed out loud and asked, "Why do you want to make your nerdy cousin jealous? And did you just call me your girlfriend?"  
  
"I want to make Brad jealous because while he is a huge geek, he is also really smart; he totally kicked my butt at every strategy or mind game we played while he was here last time. It's hard on a guy's ego to loose every time, maybe if he sees that I have an awesome girlfriend he will be jealous of me! But, it will probably backfire, he probably doesn't even like girls." Gordo said, then he nervously cleared his throat and said, "I didn't mean to call you my girlfriend, um..."  
  
"It's okay," Lizzie interrupted, then shyly she continued, "I want to be your girlfriend."  
  
Gordo smiled and replied, "And I want to be your boyfriend too."  
  
The two shared a tender kiss, then separated to get ready for dinner.  
  
When Gordo got home Brad was not there yet. He ran up stairs and quickly showered and changed. When he got back downstairs his Dad was just pulling into the driveway from the airport. Gordo walked outside to help with Brad's bags. He did not recognize the person climbing out of the car. It was a taller, better-looking version of Brad. Gone were the thick glasses and the tube socks. He didn't seem to have a runny nose or anything. Compared to the Brad of a few summers ago, this seemed like a completely different person. A person that Gordo wouldn't mind being seen with.  
  
"Hey Gordo," Brad said,  
  
"Brad, good to see you," Gordo said, "What happened to you? You don't even look like the same guy!"  
  
"Well, I just grew up; I got contacts, I take allergy shots. I just grew out of my nerdy stage. I'm still not the most popular person at school, but people don't avoid me anymore either," Brad said.  
  
"Do you still like Star Trek?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Of course, but I've come to realize that not everyone else does and so I shouldn't talk about it non-stop," Brad said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here. I'm sure we'll have a fun summer," Gordo offered.  
  
"Providing you and your friends let me hang out with you this time," Brad said sadly.  
  
"Sorry about that man. I don't really know what to say except that we were pretty immature last time you were here and it shouldn't be a problem this year," Gordo said awkwardly.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie had walked over to the Gordon house together and on the way they discussed again how Lizzie and Gordo didn't want Miranda to feel left out. As they turned onto the Gordon's street they realized that if the good-looking boy standing in the Gordon's driveway was Brad, he had changed a lot!  
  
"Is that Brad?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. That guy is way too cute to be Brad?" Miranda said.  
  
"I guess he could have changed, but wow!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie," Gordo yelled to them, "You remember Brad."  
  
As Miranda and Lizzie sped up to join Gordo and Brad in the driveway; Gordo noticed Brad checking out both the girls and thought, "So, he does like girls."  
  
Miranda seemed slightly nervous as she approached Brad and said, "Hi, I'm Miranda, good to see you again."  
  
They shook hands and Gordo put his arm around Lizzie and said, "And this is Lizzie, my girlfriend." Brad stepped closer and shook Lizzie's hand as well.  
  
"So, you look a lot different from the last time you were here," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I was just telling Gordo that I've grown up a lot since last time. You guys probably thought I was a big nerd last time," Brad said.  
  
Mumbling, the girls tried to deny that they thought Brad was nerdy, but they knew they were fooling no one.  
  
"I just hope you let me hang around with you this summer," Brad said.  
  
"Sure!" Miranda and Lizzie said in unison. Gordo thought Lizzie seemed a little too eager about Brad's company this summer. He frowned at her and she understood what he was thinking. Lizzie leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm not excited about Brad like you think I am. Remember, I like you! I was thinking that Brad might be the perfect person to set up with Miranda."  
  
Gordo's eyes lit up and he nodded at Lizzie. Maybe his summer wasn't ruined after all.  
  
Author's note: Hey all! Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I am glad people are still enjoying this story as much as I am. Thanks also for all the great suggestions for me about where to go with the story. I think what I am doing with it is working out. Please offer any other suggestions you have! I'm hoping that people aren't too upset that I made up my own character for Miranda to hook up with. I like Matt and Miranda stories some of the time, but in this story Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda are 15 and 16 years old and going into 10th grade. Matt would only be 12 or 13 and that seemed like a weird match to me this time. Anyway, thanks again! Best, Tinkerbell ( 


	11. Matchmaker

Over dinner with the Gordon's, they learned many more things about Brad and how he had changed since they had last seen him. He was on the soccer team, which seemed amazing considering how his allergies flared up every time he stepped outside last time he was around. He was the vice-president of the student government and president of the film club. Gordo was also very into films and film making, so that was something they had in common. Brad was also still into some very un-cool things, like Star Trek and the AV club, but overall he seemed more normal.  
  
Throughout dinner Miranda seemed very interested in Brad and Gordo and Lizzie took this as a good sign. Miranda laughed at all his jokes and asked him questions about all the activities he was involved in.  
  
Near the end of the meal Gordo's mother said, "So, Gordo, Lizzie, I hear you two are together now."  
  
Gordo blushed and asked, "Who did you hear that from?"  
  
"Oh, Jo called earlier and told me," she answered.  
  
Lizzie blushed as well and asked, "How did she find out? I haven't told her?"  
  
Gordo's mom laughed a little and said, "The other night after you watched movies she saw the two of you making out on Lizzie's bed and just assumed that you were dating. Is dating the right word these days?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie blushed even redder as Miranda decided to add fuel to the fire, "I think they're seeing each other, Mrs. Gordon. Although, outside earlier I heard David call Lizzie his girlfriend, so maybe that's changed."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both sent frustrated glares in Miranda's direction. Mrs. Gordon said, "Settle down you two. I think it is so cute that the two of you finally got together. Jo thinks so too. We were remembering when we had the two of you together in diapers and now you are boyfriend and girlfriend. Where does the time go?"  
  
Gordo decided to put an end to the embarrassment and said, "Thanks for the great dinner Mom, now Lizzie, Miranda and I are going to take Brad to get some ice cream with us."  
  
The four stood and hurried outside where Gordo and Lizzie bemoaned the fact that their parents knew about them and that Jo had caught them making out. "Miranda, I can't believe you said that! I am so mortified!" Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda just laughed and said, "I didn't think it was a big deal; it's just so fun to tease you guys."  
  
The four piled into Gordo's Honda. Gordo and Lizzie sat in the front seat and Brad and Miranda in the back.  
  
"So, where are we headed?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I thought we were getting ice cream?" Brad asked.  
  
"I just said that to get us out of there. But if you really want ice cream that is fine," Gordo offered.  
  
"I vote for the mall," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll second that," Miranda said.  
  
"Mall it is, "Gordo said, "Brad, there is ice cream at the mall, I'll buy you a cone."  
  
When they got to the mall Gordo and Brad when in search of ice cream and the girls went to look at shoes. "So, Miranda, you seemed awfully interested in Brad at dinner," Lizzie said hopefully.  
  
"It's weird, he is so different than he was the last time he was here. He doesn't even seem like the same person," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He's kind of cute, almost," Lizzie said trying to lead Miranda into confessing.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, if I didn't know him at all and had never met him I would think he was cute," Miranda said, "I just keep remembering how he used to be."  
  
"So, don't think about him the way he used to be. Just focus on the Brad of today. Are you interested in him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm still stuck on the fact that he used to be nerdy Brad," Miranda said, "but give me a couple of days. Why are you asking me this anyway?"  
  
"I just noticed the way the two were connecting at dinner. Plus, I know it has been hard on you not to have anyone while Gordo and I are together. We just thought maybe this would be something that would work out," Lizzie said.  
  
"We? Gordo knows about this too?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I feel like I should be mad about this. Are you guys trying to set me up with Brad so that I will be out of your hair, so you can be alone?" Miranda demanded.  
  
"No, we just want you to be as happy with someone as we are together. We are not trying to get rid of you. We want you to find someone so we can all double date and you won't feel like the third wheel." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Like I said, I feel like I should be mad. But, I think I am kind of interested, so I'm not," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
Lizzie giggled and said, "I knew it."  
  
Gordo and Brad had found ice cream and were sitting on a bench near where they came in.  
  
"So, Lizzie's your girlfriend?" Brad asked.  
  
"That wasn't apparent after that conversation at dinner?" Gordo asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was, I was just trying to make small talk," Brad said uncomfortably.  
  
"Right, sorry, "Gordo said, "I just can't believe my mom said that."  
  
"Parents can be embarrassing," Brad said.  
  
"Very. So, do you have a girlfriend?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No. I'm not quite as big of a nerd as I was, but people still remember, so I think that affects my chance with most girls at my school," Brad said.  
  
"Miranda is nice. She seemed interested in you at dinner," Gordo said,  
  
"You think?" Brad asked.  
  
"It seemed that way. I don't know for sure, but it might be an option worth exploring," Gordo said.  
  
"So, how long have you and Lizzie been together?" Brad asked.  
  
"A few days?" Gordo said.  
  
"That's it?" Brad asked, "You seem like you've been together longer."  
  
"Probably because we've known each other for our whole lives. I had a crush on her since I was like 12," Gordo said.  
  
"So, this is a big deal to you to be with her." Brad said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I still can't believe it," Gordo said. "Did you have a girlfriend before her?" Brad asked.  
  
"I went on a few dates with a girl from school, but it didn't work out, she just wasn't Lizzie," Gordo said, "I probably would have waited for her, forever."  
  
The two sat there quietly thinking about their conversation until the girls came back to find them. Gordo was realizing just how much Brad had changed and how much more alike they had become. Brad was realizing the same thing and was feeling a lot more hopeful about the summer ahead.  
  
"You boys miss us?" Lizzie asked as they approached the bench.  
  
"Of course!" Gordo said smiling.  
  
The four got up and headed back toward the car. "Now what should we do?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What are the options?" Brad asked.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda rattled off a list that included, mini-golfing, bowling, the drive-in, movies at Lizzie's and swimming at Lizzie's.  
  
"Brad gets to choose, since he's our guest this summer," Miranda said.  
  
"Wow, so many good choices. How about, the drive-in, I've never been to one before," Brad suggested.  
  
They all agreed that it would be fun and headed to Miranda's house to get blankets and lounge chairs, as they would not all fit in the back of the Honda this time. When they got to Miranda's Brad offered to help Miranda gather the blankets and chairs. Gordo and Lizzie were left alone in the car. After a minute or two of heavy lip-lock Gordo broke it off and asked, "So, did you asked Miranda about Brad?"  
  
"Of course, did you ask Brad about Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I didn't ask him so much as I spelled it out to him that Miranda seemed interested," Gordo said.  
  
"How did he react?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"He seemed excited, I think. I don't know! I don't know him well enough to gauge his reaction," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay, well, Miranda said she thinks she is interested. Looks like we get to play match maker for her now!" Lizzie said and squealed as Gordo playfully pulled her back in for another kiss or two. 


	12. The Drive In, Again

As they drove to the drive-in Miranda thought she should fill Brad in about the last time they'd gone to the drive-in. "So, the three of us went to the drive-in on the last day of school. Gordo and Lizzie weren't together then; but it was very obvious that they both liked each other," Miranda said.  
  
"It was?" Gordo and Lizzie asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes! I let Lizzie sit in the front and both of you kept sneaking peeks at each other. Then, when Gordo was trying to help Lizzie with the pop and your hands touched and you dropped the pop. Then Lizzie cut her arm and Gordo was all holding her hand and stuff!" Miranda said, "It was so obvious.  
  
Feeling a little of Miranda's match making spirit in her, Lizzie said, "Well, we're together now. So, maybe tonight there is room for another couple to get their start."  
  
Gordo watched in the rearview mirror as both Brad and Miranda blushed deeply and avoided looking at each other. Gordo smiled at Lizzie, took her hand and said; "I'd forgotten how awkward we'd gotten around each other before we hooked up."  
  
"You were so sweet when I cut my arm," Lizzie said, "Had I not had a cut arm and a bruised knee, it would have been so romantic."  
  
Raising his eyebrows at Lizzie, Gordo said, "Maybe we can reenact it?"  
  
"You two are going to make Brad and I sick if you don't knock it off," Miranda said. Really she thought it was sweet to see her friends acting this way, but she just had to give them some grief.  
  
When they got to the drive-in, Gordo and Lizzie got the hatchback ready and set up the lounge chairs, while Brad and Miranda went to the concession stand. When they returned Miranda said, "You and Gordo can sit in the Honda."  
  
"No," Gordo said, "If we want Brad to get the full experience of the drive- in, he needs to sit in the hatch back, Lizzie and I will sit in the lounge chairs."  
  
Miranda protested, "How about guys in the Honda, girls on the lounge chairs?"  
  
"No way Sanchez, I want to sit with my girlfriend!" Gordo said.  
  
"Fine," Miranda grumbled. Secretly she was excited, but she didn't want Brad to know that yet.  
  
Brad and Miranda climbed into the Honda and settled in without incident. Gordo moved one of the lounge chairs to the side and the couple settled into the remaining chair together.  
  
Miranda watched as Gordo wrapped Lizzie in his arms from behind. Lizzie leaned into him and sighed. It was once of those sighs that said, "At this moment, everything is perfect." Gordo was whispering something in Lizzie's ear and she was smiling. Miranda felt a pang of jealousy, but she smiled at them anyway, they were so cute together.  
  
Miranda realized that Gordo and Lizzie were trying to do to her and Brad, what she had done to them. She wasn't completely against the idea, she just wasn't as swept away by Brad as Gordo and Lizzie were by each other. Miranda couldn't decide if she should give in and let herself be set up with Brad, or if she should protest a little. After all, she had the right to hold out for true love too, didn't she?  
  
Brad was no dummy either. He could tell that nothing would make Gordo and Lizzie happier than to have Miranda set up with a boyfriend of her own for the summer. He knew they wanted this out of the goodness of their hearts. But, how did either of them know if he and Miranda were even interested in each other. He could tell that Miranda had some reservations about him and he didn't blame her. Brad decided that he wouldn't mind being set up with Miranda, she was cute; but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable if she wasn't interested in him.  
  
Since Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda had just been here a few nights earlier, the same movies were still playing. Miranda was only half concentrating on the movie. She was contemplating the Brad issue and what she wanted to do. He was awfully cute, she thought. He had strawberry blonde hair and deep green eyes. He had straight teeth and a nice smile. But, looks aren't everything. Miranda wanted to be with someone who really interested her; not just physically, but mentally as well. She wanted someone who gave her chills and butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to feel like she and this person were meant to be. She didn't want to just settle for someone.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were not paying much attention to the movie either. They were still sitting together on one lounge chair and were playfully flirting with one another. Lizzie had taken an extra blanket from the Honda and draped it over them. Gordo and Lizzie had both removed their shoes and were mischievously playing footsie under the blanket. Gordo was whispering in Lizzie's ear, "I wish we were here alone so we could sit in the car and make-out. I feel weird kissing you in front of them."  
  
Lizzie giggled and whispered back, "I wish that too. I was thinking about that the last time we were here, how much I wanted to kiss you."  
  
"I want to kiss you so bad. I need a distraction. Let's go for a walk," Gordo said.  
  
Quietly the two put their shoes back on and rose off of their chair. Lizzie whispered to Miranda that they were going to the concession stand for a minute. Miranda nodded, then chuckled as she realized that they were quickly walking hand in hand, in the opposite direction of the concession stand; how dumb did they think she was? Gordo led Lizzie toward a huge weeping willow tree that stood at the edge of the drive-in's parking lot. The branches had not been pruned recently and hung all the way down to the ground. Gordo parted the branches like the curtains on a stage and he led Lizzie under the leafy canopy. It was like a secret room.  
  
"Gordo, this is so cool!" Lizzie exclaimed, "Did you know this was here?"  
  
"No," Gordo answered, "But, it's the perfect place to be alone for a little while. And, now I can kiss you." Gordo took Lizzie's hand and slowly pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and it was like magic. Neither Gordo nor Lizzie had ever felt anything that felt so special and right. Quickly the kiss deepened and became very heated and passionate. Gordo's hands were under her shirt, on her back, he was gently rubbing her smooth skin. Lizzie's hands were in his hair and on his neck. Gordo's mouth moved down and consumed the delicate skin of her neck. His hands slowly moved around to her stomach, then started to move upwards. Lizzie whispered in Gordo's ear that she thought they should slow down. While he was disappointed, Gordo nodded his agreement and removed his hands from her shirt. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "We will only ever move as quickly as you want to. I just like kissing you so much, it is easy to get carried away," Gordo said.  
  
"It's not that I didn't like how it felt. I just want to move slow and really enjoy everything. Besides, I'm not sure I feel ready for that yet; I will let you know," Lizzie said.  
  
The two resumed kissing, but were more cautious not to get carried away.  
  
Back at the Honda the first movie had ended and there was a 20-minute intermission before the next movie began. Brad and Miranda were sitting in uncomfortable silence. "So, where did those two say they were going?" Brad asked.  
  
"Well, Lizzie said the concession stand, but they went in that direction," Miranda said pointing away from the concession stand, "Not to mention that I am pretty sure that it doesn't take a half an hour to get snacks."  
  
"Tell me about yourself Miranda," Brad said, "At dinner we were so busy talking about how I've changed that I didn't get to catch up on what you have been up to since I saw you last."  
  
"Well, I'm 15. I'll be in 10th grade next year. I love to dance," Miranda started, "I don't know, this is hard. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Are you in any sports or clubs at school?" Brad asked.  
  
"No sports. I thought about joining the Spanish club, but I never did. I guess I just pretty much get by with doing what I have to for school and nothing more," Miranda said, "I hang out with Gordo and Lizzie a lot too, sometimes I consider them to be my recreational activity."  
  
Brad laughed at her answer. He was about to ask her some more questions when Gordo and Lizzie arrived back at the Honda. "Hey guys!" Gordo tried to say casually.  
  
"Where the heck have you two been?" Miranda demanded.  
  
"We just went for a walk," Lizzie said innocently.  
  
Noticing the mark on Lizzie's neck, Miranda decided to give the couple a little more teasing, "Oh my gosh, Lizzie, you have something on your neck!" Panicked, Lizzie felt around her neck, thinking it was a bug.  
  
"Oh, never mind, it's just a hickey," Miranda said.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both blushed but neither said anything. They couldn't really blame Miranda for being upset with them. They had ditched her and left her with someone she barely knew.  
  
The four watched the second movie in silence. When the movie finished they climbed back into the car and headed toward the McGuire house. Even though it was late they sat on the porch drinking iced-tea and deciding what to do tomorrow. Miranda requested a day of just sitting around the pool and the others agreed.  
  
Lizzie walked Miranda, Gordo and Brad out to Gordo's car; Gordo was going to drop Miranda off at home before he and Brad headed home. Gordo and Lizzie separated from Brad and Miranda so they could kiss goodnight.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Miranda. I am looking forward to getting to know you more over the summer," Brad said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said tentatively, "me too."  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and giving me such great ideas with this story. It is so fun to read the reviews and see what people think of my story. One question I was asked recently in a review was: If you are going to set Miranda up with a reformed nerd, why not Larry? This is a great question! My answer: Larry is the nerd character...for me he will always be the nerd and I have a hard time reforming him and making it feel believable. So, I opted for someone that I created completely. But, I haven't quite decided how that is going to go. Thanks again! Tinkerbell ( 


	13. Birthday Plans and the Sex Talk

As they pulled out of Lizzie's driveway Gordo said, "This is perfect. I can talk to you guys about my plan without Lizzie here."  
  
"What plan?" Miranda asked.  
  
"As you know, Lizzie's 16th birthday is this weekend," Gordo said, "I was thinking we could collaborate with her parents to throw her a surprise birthday party!"  
  
"That's a good idea!" Miranda squealed, "We could invite kids from school! That would be super fun!"  
  
"So, are you guys willing to help me?" Gordo asked.  
  
Brad and Miranda both nodded and Gordo sheepishly admitted, "Miranda, I need your help with one other thing."  
  
"Yeah?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I always have a hard time buying Lizzie a birthday present. Now that she'd my girlfriend, I'm sure it will be even harder. Can you help me out?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure!" Miranda said, "I have a lot of good ideas."  
  
Gordo dropped Miranda off at home and he and Brad continued on.  
  
The next morning Gordo was trying to figure out how he could get Lizzie's mom on the phone without Lizzie knowing it was him she was talking to. He knew the McGuire's had caller ID and that Lizzie would automatically think it was for her. He decided she would have his mom call and pretend that she wanted to talk to Jo.  
  
The phone rang at the McGuire house. Lizzie was eating breakfast and smiled when she saw that it was Gordo calling.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Actually, this is Ms. Gordon, can I talk to your mother, Lizzie?" Ms. Gordon asked.  
  
"Sure!" Lizzie said, brightly, wondering what Ms. Gordon needed to speak with her mother about.  
  
Her mother got on the phone. "Hello?" Her mother was silent for a long time. Occasionally she nodded and said uh-huh, but other than that, Lizzie could not deduce anything from the conversation. Finally after about 10 minutes of un-huh's and nodding her mother said, "Well, that sounds just great! Thanks for calling!"  
  
"What were you and Ms. Gordon talking about for so long?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It is none of your business!" Jo said.  
  
"How can it not be my business? That was my boyfriend's mother you were on the phone with," Lizzie demanded.  
  
"You forget that I was friends with Gordo's mother long before you or Gordo were even born," Jo said, "That reminds me, I have to talk to you about some new rules."  
  
"What rules?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"From now on when Gordo is over, he can be in your bedroom as long as you leave the bedroom door all the way open," Jo said.  
  
"What? Gordo has always been allowed in my room," Lizzie protested.  
  
"Yes, but since I saw the two of your making out in there the other day, I would be more comfortable if you left it open. It isn't that I don't trust the two of you, but I know how quickly things can happen and I just feel that things are less likely to happen if the door is open," Jo said wisely.  
  
"Fine," Lizzie pouted.  
  
"You haven't already done these things I am trying to prevent are you?" her mother asked nervously.  
  
"Is it really any of your business?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"As you mother, I feel that in a way, yes, but if you'd rather not share that with me, all I can do is respect your choice," leaning closer to Lizzie, Jo said, "Is that a hickey on your neck?"  
  
Quietly Lizzie said, "No, Gordo and I are not doing anything that you wouldn't want us to be doing, yet," getting even quieter and mumbling she continued, "yes, it's a hickey."  
  
Jo visibly sighed in relief then continued, "I think you know how your father and I feel about certain things and I hope you keep those in mind. I respect that you will make your own decisions, but know that you can always come and talk to me about anything. And, please be careful! And no more hickeys, they are just tacky, no self respecting girl walks around with a hickey on her neck."  
  
Lizzie smiled at her mom and said, "Thanks." She was relieved that he mother didn't over react about the hickey.  
  
Her mother said she had to run to the grocery store for a few things, but that she would be back later. Lizzie still wondered what the phone call with Ms. Gordon was really about. Was the phone call what prompted the serious conversation they'd just had? She'd have to ask Gordo.  
  
Ms. McGuire wasn't actually going to the grocery store. Gordo had asked her to tell Lizzie that so she could come to his house and plan the party. Gordo was expected at Lizzie's shortly, but the plan was for Miranda to feed Lizzie a bogus story about where he was.  
  
Lizzie was sitting beside the pool alone, painting a fresh coat of polish on her toenails. This time she had decided on shooting stars in various shades of purple. As she was finishing applying the topcoat, Miranda walked around the corner.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda called.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie called back.  
  
"Gordo wanted me to tell you that he is running late. He has some chores to finish before he could come over," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie answered. She thought it seemed weird that Gordo wouldn't call her himself, but she decided not to let it bother her.  
  
"So, what were you and Gordo up to yesterday at the drive in?" Miranda asked mischievously.  
  
"Well, you spotted my hickey, didn't that make it obvious?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I guess what I'm asking is how far has it gone?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, slightly uncomfortable, "Just kissing really."  
  
"Yeah?" Miranda seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I think Gordo would go further, but I'm not ready. Plus this morning my mom gave me the sex talk," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ew!" Miranda said.  
  
"It wasn't so bad. I felt like she was talking to me as a adult, telling me to be careful and setting down some rules," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Rules?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Gordo can still come in my room, but only if we keep the door all the way open," Lizzie said, "And no more hickeys."  
  
"Ah, "Miranda said understanding, "I don't think I'd be ready yet either. Does Gordo respect your decision?"  
  
"So far. I'm sure he's not totally ready either. I mean when we are making out it would be so easy to keep going, but I don't think he has it as a goal or anything," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, just be careful," Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks. Now I'm going to change the subject," Lizzie said.  
  
"To what?" Miranda asked.  
  
"To, Brad!" Lizzie said, "What do you think?"  
  
Lizzie had expected Miranda to perk up at the mention of his name, but instead she frowned a little then said, "I guess right now I'm leaning towards no; that I'm not interested."  
  
"But why?" Lizzie pouted.  
  
"I just don't really feel that spark. I just really want what you and Gordo have and I don't think Brad does that for me. He is nice and gentlemanly, but I want to feel a real attraction, but physically and mentally," Miranda said, "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I just wanted you to have someone too," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Miranda said and sighed.  
  
Just as the conversation ended Gordo and Brad came around the corner of the house. Gordo winked at Miranda to tell her that the plans were all set! Gordo joined Lizzie on her lounge chair and planted a major kiss on her.  
  
"What was that for?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I just missed you!" Gordo responded sweetly.  
  
"I missed you too!" Lizzie said, "Can I talk to you in the house for a minute?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie went into the house and Brad joined Miranda in the pool. Brad had been there during the party-planning phase and took the time to explain all the plans to Miranda.  
  
"You know Miranda, I don't think I've ever had such a pretty girl talk to me as much as you have. Thanks for giving me another chance this summer," Brad said honestly.  
  
Miranda's heart fluttered in her chest and she pushed the feeling away, he was not her Mr. Right, "Thanks Brad, that's sweet," she said stiffly.  
  
"Do you think you'd be willing to dance with me a few times at Lizzie's party?" Brad asked shyly, "I've never been to a school dance and I think I'd be scared to ask a girl I didn't know to dance. Besides, you're the only one I'm interested in dancing with anyway."  
  
Miranda's heart fluttered and her stomach did a flip, yet she still refused to let her heart give in, "Sure Brad, no problem." If she wasn't careful, this reformed nerd would win her yet, she couldn't let that happen.  
  
Inside the house Gordo and Lizzie had not yet gotten to their conversation. Hurriedly they were making out on the couch, Lizzie was running her hands over Gordo's bare chest and Gordo was playing with the strings on the back of Lizzie's top. Gordo's mouth came in contact with Lizzie's neck and Lizzie pulled away and panted, "Stop!"  
  
"I brought you in here to tell you that I got the sex talk from my mom this morning," Lizzie explained, "And she set down a few new rules."  
  
Regaining composure Gordo asked, "What rules."  
  
"Well, from now on we can't close the door to my room if you are in there with me. And no more hickeys, my mom says they are tacky and only girls with no self-respect have them," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. Tell me about the sex talk," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, she just wanted to make sure we weren't doing things we shouldn't be doing yet. Then she said she respected my decision, but that she hoped I would keep in mind the expectations she and my father have for me in this area," Lizzie said,  
  
"What are the expectations?" Gordo asked.  
  
"That I will wait until I'm married or if not until then, at least until I'm older and in a very committed relationship with someone I love very much," Lizzie answered warily.  
  
Gordo noticed the look on her face and said, "Don't worry. I'm not in a rush, I will try not to get carried away and pressure you. We will only do what you are comfortable with."  
  
"Thanks Gordo!" Lizzie said and smiled, "By the way, did you and your mom have this talk too? Your mom called here this morning and talked to my mom for like 10 minutes, then when she got off the phone she started the whole sex talk."  
  
"Um, no," Gordo said and smiled.  
  
"Well, be prepared, it's probably coming," Lizzie said. 


	14. Blowing the Surprise

The days until Lizzie's surprise 16th birthday party were busy and flew by; they did all the same activities they had been doing previously that summer, but in addition they were planning the party and getting the supplies they'd need ready. Before they knew it, Friday had arrived and Lizzie's birthday and party were the next day. Ms. McGuire and Gordo had planned for Gordo to take Lizzie out for a fancy dinner for her birthday, then when they came back from dinner Brad, Miranda and Lizzie's parents would have the surprise party ready. Earlier in the week Gordo and Miranda sent out invitations via email to all the kids from school that they were friends with. They had debated about whether or not to invite Kate, Ethan and their obnoxious crowd, and decided that they would risk it.  
  
It was Friday morning and Lizzie was sleeping in. There was no reason to get up yet; Gordo had a dentist appointment and strangely enough, so did Miranda. They had both said not to expect them until noon.  
  
Gordo picked up Miranda and they headed to the mall. Gordo needed to get Lizzie's birthday present and he had recruited Miranda to help him. "So, what excuse did you give Lizzie about where you were going to be this morning?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I said I had a dentist appointment," Miranda said and smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh man," Gordo exclaimed, "That's what I said too. I'm not sure it's very believable that we have dentist appointments on the same day."  
  
"Oh well, too late now," Miranda said, "So, do you have any idea what you want to get Lizzie?"  
  
"I just know I want it to be special," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, if you want something special, jewelry is always a good way to go," Miranda offered, "What is your price range?"  
  
"Well, I brought all the money I had saved and it comes to $150," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay. If you were interested in doing an item of jewelry I would recommend a necklace, bracelet or a watch. But, not a ring," Miranda said.  
  
"Why not a ring?" Gordo asked.  
  
"A ring implies a larger commitment; like an engagement ring or a promise ring. You should probably steer clear of rings for now," Miranda said wisely.  
  
Gordo nodded in agreement and said, "Well, let's see what they have for the other three you mentioned, any of those sounded fine."  
  
At home, Lizzie had gotten out of bed and was walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Jo was in the kitchen working on food for the party. Hearing Lizzie she panicked and started hiding various items, which would imply to Lizzie that there was a party in the works if she saw them. Lizzie was rounding the corner into the kitchen when Jo stuck a large bowl of chocolate cake batter into a cupboard. Jo turned around and cheerily said, "Good Morning Lizzie! Did you sleep well?"  
  
Lizzie gave her mother a weird look and answered, "Same as always." Lizzie walked into the kitchen and was preparing to pour herself some cereal. Jo was circling around the kitchen trying to protect her party stashes from Lizzie. "Mom, you're in my way, I need a bowl out of that cupboard," Lizzie finally said.  
  
"Oh, sorry honey, want me to get it for you?" Jo asked.  
  
"That's okay, just move," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo moved and could see the frown on Lizzie's face upon discovering the bowl of cake batter in the cupboard. "Mom, what is this?"  
  
"Oh, I wondered where I left that," Jo said while quickly reaching around Lizzie and taking the bowl out of the cupboard.  
  
"Why would you leave a bowl of cake batter in the cupboard?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Thinking quickly Jo answered, "The recipe says to let the batter rest in a dark place."  
  
"Weird recipe," Lizzie responded and returned to her cereal.  
  
At the mall Gordo and Miranda had been in a jewelry store for about ten minutes. Gordo had warily circled the store a few times checking prices and trying to decide which item he thought Lizzie would like the best. Miranda was looking too, but was waiting for Gordo to ask for her opinion on an item. She wanted him to pick something on his own. She didn't mind giving her opinion on what he picked, but it would be more special if he choose on his own. She knew that Gordo didn't really need her help picking the perfect gift; he just thought that he did. Miranda noticed that Gordo had finally stopped at one showcase and was seriously studying the contents. Slowly she headed over to where he stood.  
  
Sensing she was near Gordo said, "Miranda, do you think Lizzie would like a charm bracelet?"  
  
Miranda looked into the showcase at what Gordo was studying and said, "That looks like an excellent choice."  
  
Gordo took another half an hour to decide on a silver charm bracelet and 4 charms. He chose a charm with an 'L' for Lizzie. He chose a charm that was shaped like a cute Hawaiian flip-flop because Lizzie loved shoe shopping so much. He chose a heart charm that was speckled with diamonds, because he loved her so much. The final charm was a simple oval, which Gordo had engraved with, "Happy 16th, Lizzie! Love, Gordo."  
  
Once they were done getting Lizzie's gift they headed back to Gordo's to hide the gift, then it was off to Lizzie's. When they arrived at Lizzie's she was still sitting in the kitchen. She was looking through a magazine as her mother was baking her cake.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," they both said.  
  
"Hey guys, how were your dentist appointments?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Fine!" Miranda said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, fine!" Gordo echoed.  
  
"How is it that you both arrived here together?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"We go to the same dentist," Miranda lied.  
  
"Yeah, and when I saw Miranda in the waiting room when I was done with my appointment, I decided to wait for her because she needed a ride home," Gordo said.  
  
"What is your dentist's name?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda and Gordo looked at each other and at the same time blurted out two different names.  
  
"So, you go to the same dentist, but you have different dentists?" Lizzie asked, frustrated.  
  
"You see, it's a practice with lots of dentists all in the same office space," Gordo said unconvincingly.  
  
Sensing that Lizzie was coming dangerously close to making her friends give up their secret, Jo interrupted the interrogation, "So, what are you kids' plans for today?"  
  
Lizzie knew something was going on. In a huff she walked up to her room without answering her mom's question. Worriedly Jo, Gordo and Miranda looked at each other. Jo sensed that she had become the leader of the operation and said, "Let's continue with the plan, she'll get over it when she understands what's going on. Miranda, why don't you and I go over plans for a minute while Gordo goes and talks to Lizzie."  
  
Gordo knocked softly on Lizzie's door and said, "Lizzie, it's me, can I come in?"  
  
Lizzie didn't answer, but Gordo went in anyway. She was lying on her bed, facing away from the door. Gordo sat down next to Lizzie on the bed. He started rubbing her back a little and said, "What's the matter?" He felt like a creep, he knew exactly what was the matter.  
  
"I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me. People keep doing and saying weird things around me and I feel like they are hiding things," Lizzie said, "It makes me feel bad."  
  
Feeling like a jerk he gulped and said, "Are you sure it isn't in your imagination? Why would anyone do that to you?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's all just weird coincidences," Lizzie said turning toward him.  
  
"I'm sure that's all it is," Gordo said reassuringly, while feeling like scum. He just needed to remind himself that tomorrow would be worth his deceiving her. "So, I was hoping that I could take you out for a nice dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"I usually go to dinner with my Mom and Dad on my birthday; it's kind of a tradition," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, that is why I already asked them if I could take you out instead," Gordo said,  
  
"And they said that was fine?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Gordo said happily.  
  
Feeling confused that her parents would so easily give up a tradition that they deemed so important; Lizzie smiled at Gordo and half-heartedly said, "That's great."  
  
Gordo smiled back and told her what time their reservations were and what kind of attire would be appropriate, he didn't notice at first that Lizzie was not as happy as she should be. As Gordo excitedly continued to explain their plans, Lizzie got up from the bed and started pacing around the room. Upon finishing his explanation he grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her onto his lap. He leaned in for a kiss and Lizzie turned her head.  
  
"Lizzie, what's the matter," Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just know that something is going on and I'm being left out," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie you have to get over this," Gordo insisted.  
  
"Why. Wouldn't you want to figure it out if you felt this way?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You have to leave it alone," Gordo tried to insist again.  
  
"You have to tell me why!" Lizzie complained. Starting to loose patience Gordo blurted out, "Because, it's going to ruin the surprise."  
  
"What surprise?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Shoot," Gordo said, "It was all my idea and I wrecked it."  
  
"What?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"I don't want to totally ruin it, but there's a surprise and it involves your birthday, which is tomorrow. Please don't ask me anymore questions and don't tell your mom and Miranda that you know. You have to act totally surprised," Gordo said, "All the weird things going on, have been related to the surprise. I'm sorry."  
  
Lizzie squealed and said, "Gordo, I'm not mad. Can't you tell me anything about the surprise?"  
  
"No," Gordo said defiantly.  
  
"Please?" Lizzie said as she kissed his neck and ran her hands under his shirt.  
  
Gordo's hormones kicked in and he blurted out, "It's a party." Gordo groaned and pushed Lizzie off his lap, how could he let her get it out of him?  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," Lizzie said, "I'll act very surprised."  
  
"You better, McGuire. Or I'll make you pay," Gordo said.  
  
"What's my punishment?" Lizzie asked seductively.  
  
"Just this," Gordo said as he pushed her onto the bed, climbed on top of her and began kissing her.  
  
Lizzie giggled and surrendered. 


	15. The Birthday Dinner

Lizzie woke up early on the morning of her birthday. It was impossible to sleep in on such an exciting day, not to mention that she had her driver's test bright and early this morning. Her mother knocked on the door before entering the room and saying, "Rise and shine birthday girl, you need to be ready to go in 45 minutes. And these were just delivered for you." Her mother set down a beautiful vase of pink roses on her nightstand.  
  
"Wow," Lizzie said and plucked the card from amongst the roses.  
  
"Who's it from?" Jo asked, although she was pretty sure she knew.  
  
Lizzie opened the card and read out loud, "Lizzie, 16 pink roses for the most beautiful girl in the world on her 16th birthday. Enjoy your day! Love Gordo"  
  
"Oh, that's sweet," Jo said.  
  
Lizzie buried her nose in the flowers, deeply inhaled and dreamily answered, "Yeah."  
  
Jo let Lizzie drive to the motor vehicle testing site so she could practice one last time before her test. Lizzie was nervous for her test, but was sure she could pass. Lizzie's name was called right away for her test. Jo waited on the sidewalk outside the testing building. As soon as Lizzie pulled away from the building she pulled out her cell phone to call Gordo and check on their plans.  
  
Lizzie was horrified to see that her tester was the tallest man she had ever seen. With her size she had to move the bench seat as close as it would go to the steering wheel; which meant the tall man, would be sitting with his knees buried in the dash. He politely said good morning to Lizzie then seemed annoyed as he struggled to wedge himself into the front seat. Lizzie wouldn't have been surprised if he'd ended up sitting in the back seat.  
  
The first part of Lizzie's test was uneventful; she stopped at the stop signs and lights as expected. She easily navigated the one-way streets and even parallel parked perfectly. She was in the home stretch; she could see her mother standing next to the building waiting for her. Suddenly a cat, from out of nowhere bolted in front of her car. Lizzie screeched to a halt trying to avoid the cat and her front right tire jumped the curb. That was how her test came to an end; her car tilted at an odd angle, with one tire up on the grass. Lizzie sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel, she was sure this would wreck her chances of passing.  
  
Jo saw the whole incident happen and hurried down to the car. The tester rolled down his window and Jo asked, "Are you both okay?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and looked to the tester, who said, "I'm fine. I am quite impressed with your daughter's quick reflexes. While I have to knock off a few points because she could have caused someone to rear-end her by stopping to quickly; she still passes with a 95."  
  
Lizzie's eyes lit up and she asked, "really?" "Truly," the man said kindly, "Have a happy birthday," he added.  
  
As they drove back home, Jo brought up Lizzie's dinner plans with Gordo. Gordo had filled Jo in on the fact that Lizzie was upset that her parents had so easily blown off their birthday dinner tradition. However, Gordo did not tell Jo that he had blown the surprise.  
  
"So, Lizzie," Jo started awkwardly, "Where is Gordo taking you for dinner?"  
  
"He told me, but I can't remember the name of it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Honey, are you offended that Dad and I agreed to let Gordo take you out to dinner on your birthday instead of us doing our normal birthday dinner?" Jo asked.  
  
"I was at first. But it's fine. I understand why," Lizzie said.  
  
"We just thought that maybe you'd be tired of having dinner with your folks every year. Maybe you'd outgrown the dinner and you'd prefer to spend a day as special as your birthday with your boyfriend," Jo said sincerely.  
  
"That's very nice of you. But, it really made me feel special that you always wanted to have dinner with me. And as busy as our lives can be, it was always a nice opportunity to catch up," Lizzie said thoughtfully.  
  
Feeling guilty Jo offered, "If it makes you feel better the three of us can go out to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Maybe," Lizzie said noncommittally.  
  
The rest of the morning and the afternoon were fairly uneventful. Everyone who knew about the party, including Lizzie, was trying to pretend it was just a normal day. Gordo and Miranda came over to swim with Lizzie and lounge around the pool. Lizzie's parents were busy doing work around the house, but that was what they always did on a Saturday. Around 5 Gordo headed home to get ready for his dinner with Lizzie.  
  
Miranda accompanied Lizzie up to her room to help her get ready for her birthday dinner. Lizzie was starting to feel guilty about making Gordo tell her about the party; it would have been so much fun, had it been a surprise and she'd ruined it.  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Miranda said, noticing Lizzie's somber mood when she's come back from her shower, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said and sighed as she applied her make-up.  
  
"You're supposed to be happy! It's your 16th birthday, you got your license, and it's just a really great day!" Miranda offered.  
  
"Why is it such a great day?" Lizzie asked, "It's just like any other day,"  
  
"Trust me, it's going to be a really great day!" Miranda said with emphasis.  
  
Knowing that Miranda was not great at keeping secrets, Lizzie pushed her a little. Maybe if Miranda spilled the secret too, she wouldn't feel so bad about making Gordo tell her the secret. "Why?"  
  
"No reason really," Miranda said, trying not to give anything away.  
  
"It's already been a long day," Lizzie said, "I think after my dinner I'll just come home and go to bed early." For good effect she threw in a yawn.  
  
"You can't do that," Miranda squeaked, "You'll miss the party!"  
  
Smiling triumphantly Lizzie asked, "What party?"  
  
Frowning Miranda said, "I didn't say party I said, um..."  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said deviously.  
  
"Damn, I can't think of any real words that rhyme with party." Miranda sighed and continued, "You must have a gift for dragging secrets out of people. Tonight we are throwing you a surprise birthday party. Surprise!"  
  
"Really! Wow, that is so sweet!" Lizzie said, pretending that she didn't already know.  
  
Miranda lay down on Lizzie's bed and sighed, "I am a terrible friend. I can't even keep a surprise birthday party a secret. What's wrong with me."  
  
"If it makes you feel better, if I were in your shoes I probably would have told too," Lizzie said.  
  
"No you wouldn't have," Miranda said, "You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"You're right, but, I do know someone who can't keep a secret," Lizzie said, "I have to confess that I knew about the party before you spilled the beans."  
  
"Who told you?" Miranda practically shouted, "I can't believe someone would do that!"  
  
"Why not, you did," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"So, who was it?" Miranda asked more quietly.  
  
"Gordo, but you can't be mad at him. I made him tell me," Lizzie said.  
  
"How did you make him tell you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Trust me, I can be very persuasive!" Lizzie said slyly.  
  
Miranda thought for a moment and said, "Gross."  
  
"So, you won't get mad at Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I guess not," Miranda answered.  
  
"So, help me figure out what to wear," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie settled on a black satin dress with pink velvet trim and rhinestone accents; she had worn it to her cousin's wedding in the spring. It had spaghetti straps and a semi-low-cut back. Miranda helped Lizzie curl her hair and pin it loosely up on her head with matching rhinestone bobby pins. She wore simple diamond earrings that belonged to her mother. She had wanted to wear her watch, but Miranda said it brought the whole ensemble down in classiness. Lizzie spritzed on some of her favorite perfume; which she knew drove Gordo wild; and put on her black, strappy, high heeled sandals. Just as she finished, the doorbell rang.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie stayed upstairs until Jo called them down. It was like they were preparing to go to the prom, when really it was just dinner. Gordo had chosen to wear his black dress pants, a long sleeve white dress shirt and a striped blue tie. He had tried to tame his curly mop of hair, but it didn't look much different than it normally did. He had Lizzie's gift tucked into this pocket. He had butterflies in his stomach and he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He was starting to fidget when he finally heard Miranda and Lizzie coming down the upstairs hallway.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he saw Lizzie start to descend the stairs. He'd seen her look beautiful before, but this was something else. She was radiant, and this time he knew, that it was all for him. There was something very powerful about knowing that she had carefully prepared to look her best, for him! He still couldn't believe it sometimes. Jo of course took pictures of the couple before they left.  
  
Once the couple was out the door, Jo and Miranda switched into party mode. They began quickly setting up things for the party. Miranda let Brad in, he'd been waiting in the back yard until Gordo and Lizzie had gone. They had two hours until their guests started to arrive for the party.  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie into the car; he carefully held open the door for her and then shut it once she was inside. He circled around the car and climbed in. He looked at Lizzie in awe and said, "You look so beautiful!"  
  
Lizzie blushed a little and said, "You don't look too bad yourself!"  
  
The couple leaned in and shared a few careful kisses. Neither wanted to wreck how nice they looked this early in the evening.  
  
Dinner was nice. Gordo had chosen a restaurant called Marco's. It was a semi-formal Italian restaurant. Gordo ordered lasagna and Lizzie ordered cheese ravioli. The two ate their dinner and made small talk. They were feeling very much like grown-ups, but for some reason, each was a little nervous. When their dinner plates were cleared away two men approached the table. One was carrying a slice of luscious chocolate cake with a single blazing candle; the other had a violin and was quietly playing happy birthday. Lizzie smiled at Gordo in surprise and the other patrons of the restaurant broke out into applause when the violinist finished the song.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie shared the cake and Gordo took her gift from his pocket it and set in the table in front of her. "Happy birthday Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie smiled at Gordo and he urged, "Open it!"  
  
Carefully she untied the ribbon and peeled off the silver paper. She opened the box carefully and gasped at the beautiful bracelet before her. With shaky hands she lifted it out the box. Gordo came around the table and took the bracelet from her and fastened it on her wrist. Lizzie had tears in her eyes as Gordo explained what each charm represented. He had explained the shoe, the L, the oval with the engraved message and only had the heart left. He paused, thinking of how he wanted to say this.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo and asked, "And the heart, what does it stand for?"  
  
Gordo took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Love. It stands for love." He paused for a moment then said, "I love you Lizzie."  
  
Author's note: I am sorry this chapter took me so long to produce. I just wasn't exactly sure where I wanted it to go. I hope everyone likes it. I am hoping to have time to jump right into the chapter about the party. Thanks! Tinkerbell 


	16. The Surprise Party

Lizzie was stunned! Pleased, but stunned. She never expected Gordo to say that to her, not yet anyway. They really had only been together for a little over a week. She knew she felt the same way, he was her best friend, she had always loved him. It surprised her slightly to realize that she loved him as more than a friend.  
  
Gordo was still standing next to her. It had been almost a full minute since he made his declaration and she hadn't uttered a single word. He wondered if he should say it again. "Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie slowly turned to him with tears glistening brightly in her beautiful eyes and said, "Gordo, I love you too."  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hands in his and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded yes and he quickly paid their bill.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie got into the car and looked at each other. Gordo broke the silence and said, "Wow!"  
  
Lizzie smiled lightly and said, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Can you believe this?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No, but it's real, isn't it?" Lizzie countered.  
  
"I know I meant it," Gordo answered hopefully.  
  
"So did I," Lizzie said.  
  
Passionately Gordo grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her to him. Awkwardly she climbed over the gear stick and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sought out her lips with his own. They made out for what felt like only minutes, but was actually a half an hour. They were careful not to get too carried away as they were still in Marco's parking lot and they still had a party to attend.  
  
Pulling away from each other for a breather, Lizzie asked, "What time are we supposed to be there?"  
  
"At 7:30. We still have about 15 minutes, I guess we better head over there," Gordo said, "Remember to act surprised."  
  
A block before they arrived at the McGuire house Lizzie reached over and took Gordo's hand and said, "After what happened between us earlier this evening, I'd almost rather skip the party and just be alone with you."  
  
"I know, me too, but I wasn't the only person who worked hard on this party. Your parents, Miranda and Brad all chipped in a lot. Besides, it will be a lot of fun and we'll have lots of other times to be alone," Gordo said.  
  
Gordo pulled into the driveway and walked around the car to open Lizzie's door. Lizzie climbed out and was surprised at how normal the house looked. No extra cars were parked in the driveway, there didn't even appear to be anyone home. The house was dark.  
  
Gordo said, "We have the party set up in the back, so let's walk around the house."  
  
The two made their way around the house to find that no one was there. The pool lights weren't even on.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I guess they might be in the house," Gordo said, confused.  
  
The two walked into the house and found it too, to be deserted. They walked around the entire first floor and then upstairs looking for Lizzie's parents, Miranda or Brad. Gordo and Lizzie made their way back down stairs and sat down at the dining room table in the dark. Lizzie looked crestfallen, maybe no one cares about me after all, she thought.  
  
Gordo moved closer to her and took her hand. He didn't understand what was going on, but he could tell that Lizzie was feeling bad about it. Just as he was about to try make her feel better, the lights in the backyard came on and they could see lots of people in the backyard. As Lizzie and Gordo stepped out onto the deck from the dining room everyone shouted, "Surprise!" Lizzie wasn't the only one who was surprised.  
  
Her parents, Miranda and Brad were standing in front of the crowd of people. The four of them came up onto the deck and let Miranda explain. "I told your mom that I let the surprise slip and that I knew Gordo had too. Your mom decided we were going to change things up so you would be surprised. After all that's what this is, a surprise party!" Lizzie laughed and hugged Miranda.  
  
"Where were you all hiding?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"In your neighbor's yard, behind the fence," Miranda said laughing.  
  
"Wait, how does Miranda know that I told you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"After she spilled the beans, I told her that it was okay because you already had," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo blushed then said to Miranda, "I know why she got the surprise out of me, but I sincerely doubt she used the same tactics on you. So, what gives?"  
  
Miranda shook her head disapprovingly at Gordo and said, "She's my best friend, girls can't keep secrets like that from one another."  
  
Gordo escorted Lizzie around the yard to greet all her classmates that were in attendance. As an AV expert Brad had arranged for music to play through tiny speakers all through out the yard. When Lizzie was done greeting her guests her father approached and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
While Lizzie and her father danced, Gordo helped Jo, Miranda and Brad set up the refreshment table on the deck. Lizzie and her father were enjoying a slow dance when her father said, "I can't believe you are 16 years old!"  
  
"Dad," Lizzie said in that whiney affectionate way that teenage girls do when their father is embarrassing them.  
  
"I remember when you were born. I can't believe you are this old. You can legally drive, you're starting high school in September and you have a boyfriend. The time just goes by so fast," he said.  
  
"I know Daddy, but I will always be your little girl," Lizzie said, understanding that he felt like he was loosing her.  
  
"And I will always be your Daddy," he said, "And I can pummel any guy who tries to take advantage of you or hurt you."  
  
"Dad, you know that Gordo would never do anything like that. Even if this doesn't work out, he is my best friend and he always will be. Okay?" Lizzie asked seriously.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
They finished their dance and Gordo asked he could cut in. "Absolutely," her father replied enthusiastically.  
  
A slow song came on and Jo smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend. The two couldn't get much closer. Lizzie's head was resting on Gordo's shoulder and she had a happy smile on her face. Gordo was whispering something in her ear causing her to beam even more brightly.  
  
"They are so sweet together and yet, it makes me sick," Miranda said to Jo.  
  
"Aren't you the one who got them together?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but every time I see them together it just makes me sad that I have no one," Miranda confided.  
  
"You just have to be patient. It'll happen," Jo said reassuringly. Just then Brad approached and shyly asked, "Miranda, will you dance with me?"  
  
Miranda was not sure she wanted to dance with him, but knew it would crush his feeling if she declined. The two awkwardly walked out into the yard. As they were preparing to join in during the next song, Miranda noticed there were quite a few girls pointing at Brad and whispering with their girlfriends. When they had started dancing, Kate and her girlfriends came over to where they were and Kate asked, "Who's your cute friend? Claire would like to dance with him."  
  
Miranda was going to ignore Kate and Claire, but then Brad stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Brad. I'm Gordo's cousin. I'm staying in Hill Ridge for the summer." Instead of shaking Brad's hand, Claire grabbed onto it and pulled Brad to the other side of the yard to dance with her. Miranda felt a tiny pang of jealously, but she ignored it. She didn't like Brad, who cared if he was dancing with Claire, right? Miranda wasn't sure she believed herself.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie eventually came back up the deck to get a snack. Miranda was there and she was glaring in Brad's direction. He had now danced several times with every girl in Kate's group and didn't seem to notice that he'd totally ditched Miranda. The three sat down at the picnic table with food and Lizzie said, "Why do you care who he's dancing with? I thought you didn't like him."  
  
"Well, maybe I changed my mind," Miranda said quietly.  
  
"Have you told Brad?" Gordo asked, "Because I bet he'd be more interested in being with you than with Kate and company if he knew you liked him."  
  
Miranda thought about it for a minute then said, "I'll tell him later. I'm too chicken. Plus, you have to open your presents." Miranda motioned towards a huge stack of gifts. A few people stopped dancing and chatting to watch Lizzie open her gifts, but mostly it was Gordo, Miranda and her parents. Lizzie got a lot of gift certificates, body lotion and candles from people who didn't know her as well. From closer friends she got more personal gifts that catered to her unique style. Miranda had given her a funky assortment of nail polish and a picture frame collage with several photos of the three of them from over the years.  
  
"What did Gordo get for you?" Jo asked.  
  
Lizzie held out her wrist for her mother to admire her bracelet.  
  
"Gordo, this is beautiful! I guess that means your father and I are last," Jo said.  
  
Jo held out a tiny box to Lizzie. Lizzie carefully opened it and a single key on a keychain with a pink high-heeled shoe lay in the bottom. Lizzie plucked it out and looked at it for several seconds before asking, "You finally took my request for a lock on my bedroom door seriously?" Her parents chuckled and her dad said, "No, we bought you a car. A used car, that we felt it's very you. Sorry we couldn't afford a new car."  
  
"Where is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"In the garage," Jo said.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda hurried to the garage. The party guests chuckled when they heard Lizzie squeal in delight. In the garage Lizzie had found a pinkish colored Plymouth Neon. Lizzie. Gordo and Miranda climbed in and explored the interior of the car. Lizzie hurried back out to the deck and hugged her parents.  
  
"Can I take it for a ride?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not yet. You still have guests here and we haven't had cake or sang you happy birthday yet," Jo said, "But after that you can go, I guess."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie decided to dance a little more while they waited for the cake to appear. They hadn't decided where they were going to go, but they knew they wanted to be alone. When they finished the song there were dancing to, Jo called them up to the deck. Lizzie's father was carefully carrying the blazing cake out from the kitchen. Everyone broke out into singing happy birthday when they saw the cake coming. Lizzie blew out the candles. One was left burning and Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled. Lizzie stood up on a chair and thanked everyone for making this the best birthday ever.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie chowed down their cake and hurried upstairs. Lizzie changed out of her dress into jeans and a hot-pink tank top and in the bathroom, Gordo changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Lizzie was taking her hair down and brushing out the long blonde waves. Gordo was lying on her bed and watching her. "You are so beautiful," he said.  
  
Lizzie lay beside him on her bed and kissed him, "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever!" The two were kissing gently when Jo walked into the room.  
  
"Alright, you can go, just say good-bye to your guests first," Jo said, sensing the couple wanted time alone.  
  
The two quickly made the rounds saying good-bye and thanking everyone for the gifts. They hurried out to the garage and climbed into Lizzie's car. They still weren't sure where they were headed, but knew that wherever it was they would be together.  
  
Author's note: I haven't decided if this story is done yet or not. This would be a perfect place to end it, but I'm not sure. What does anyone else think? Should I keep going? Let me know. Thanks, Tinkerbell 


	17. The End of a Perfect Day

Miranda watched Gordo and Lizzie pull out of the driveway in Lizzie's new car. They had said good-bye to her, but they hadn't said where they were going. It hurt a little that they didn't invite her to come along, especially for the first ride in Lizzie's new car. Miranda turned back to the party that was still going on. She and Brad would be the last people here, as they were planning on helping Mr. & Mrs. McGuire clean up afterwards. Brad was sitting with Kate and her friends eating some birthday cake. Miranda decided this was as good a time as any to tell him how she really felt.  
  
Bravely Miranda approached the picnic table and said, "Brad, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Getting up from the table Brad said, "Sure Miranda."  
  
The two let themselves into the house and went into the living room. Mr.& Mrs. McGuire had made a rule that no one could go into the house except to use the bathroom, but that didn't include Miranda and Brad. Both sat down on the couch; then Miranda got back up. Brad started to rise too and Miranda pushed him back down and said, "No, sit. I just need to stand to say what I'm going to say." Brad nodded and Miranda proceeded.  
  
"Brad, first I would like to apologize to you. I want to apologize for the way we treated you when you were here a few summers ago. But, I also want to apologize for my behavior so far this summer," Miranda began.  
  
"But, you've been nicer than anyone to me," Brad said.  
  
"That was only on the outside. On the inside I was being critical and mean. I said I'd give you a second chance and I didn't. Then, when I realized that you were really a great guy, and that I might be starting to have feeling for you, I was unfair to both you and I by hiding those feeling away," Miranda said.  
  
"What made you change your mind, to show me your feelings?" Brad asked.  
  
"This is going to sound so shallow," Miranda said disgustedly, "But, when you were dancing with Kate and Claire and all their friends I realized that I wished it were me you were dancing with. I can see why you preferred to dance with them over me. They showed interest and I haven't."  
  
"It was fun dancing with them, but I really only did it to try catch your attention. You are the only girl in Hill Ridge that I'm interested in," Brad said, "I'm glad my plan worked."  
  
"I can't believe you are still interested in me after the way I acted," Miranda said.  
  
"Like I said before. You have been nicer to me than anyone," Brad said, "I am not offended that you were wary on giving me a second chance. I remember how nerdy I used to be; it's hard for people to look past that. But, I'm glad that you were able to, even if it took you a little while."  
  
"I feel so shallow though; why couldn't I just see what a great guy you are and look past the whole nerdy thing?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, and it really doesn't matter," Brad said, "Now, can I get you to dance with me?"  
  
Miranda grinned at Brad and nodded. She turned on the stereo to a light rock station and the two slowed danced in the living room. Miranda still wasn't sure that Brad was 'the one,' but she realized that she'd never know unless she gave him a chance. It wasn't that she didn't feel an attraction to him at all, because she did; it just wasn't an all-consuming desire that she expected it to be. But, she realized, maybe true love never started out that way; you probably needed to build up to it. As they danced Brad suddenly asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Miranda laughed a little and said, "I'm just thinking about how I really don't know as much about romance and relationships as I thought I did."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I know less than you do," Brad confessed. He cleared his throat nervously and continued, "Maybe we can figure it out together."  
  
"I'd like that," Miranda said softly as she raised her head off his shoulder. The two looked into each-others eyes and smiled.  
  
When Miranda finally put her head back down, Brad whispered into her ear, "I'd really like to kiss you, but I don't have any experience in that area."  
  
Impressed with how honest he was being with her, Miranda whispered back, "Just listen to what your gut is telling you and go with the flow. You'll do fine."  
  
Brad stopped dancing and put his hands on Miranda's shoulders. Miranda stopped dancing as well and looked up into Brad's green eyes. Without looking away, Brad leaned in and softly kissed Miranda on the lips. Realizing it wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, Brad closed his eyes and moved in for a deeper kiss. It wasn't long before the couple had moved to the couch and was lost in their own little world.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo and Lizzie were just arriving at the ocean. Lizzie parked her new car, which she absolutely loved, in a public beach parking lot. The two sat for a moment, just looking at one another. Gordo finally broke the silence and said, "I know today is your birthday, but it was the best day of my life. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"Mine too. I didn't know it was possible to be so happy. I almost feel like if I was any happier I would burst," Lizzie said smiling.  
  
Gordo looked thoughtfully at Lizzie for a moment then said, "I know that things can change so quickly and no one can really be sure which direction their life is headed. But right now I can honestly tell you that I hope that you and I are together forever. In fact, to think that there might be a point where we are ever not together, is hard to think about."  
  
"I understand what you are saying but let me remind you that we are 16 years old! I love you so much and I love being your girlfriend, but let's not get too serious yet. Let's just have fun!" Lizzie said.  
  
"I know," Gordo said seriously," I know. I was just thinking that this is a day that I will remember forever; the day I told my first love that I love her. Something like that makes you wonder what the future may hold. But, you're right, let's have some fun."  
  
Gordo pulled off his shoes, rolled up his jeans and climbed out of the car. Lizzie followed his lead and the two joined hands and lazily walked down the beach.  
  
Lizzie loved the ocean; the roaring sound of the surf and the salty smell of it just did something to her. The roaring crash of the waves made it hard for the two of them to talk to each other. But, every once in a while they would catch eyes and smile broadly at one another.  
  
Even though it was nearing midnight and the beach was dark and deserted the two were having a great time. They built a sandcastle high up from the tide and Gordo scratched, "Gordo loves Lizzie," into the sand next to it with a stick. They played tag and climbed the lifeguard tower and looked at the stars. Before they left to return to Hill Ridge they waded out into the cool water together. They stood facing each other. Gordo wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and pulled her to him. They kissed, with the waves rushing over their feet and legs. Forgetting how long they had been standing in that one spot, the rushing water wore away the sand beneath their feet enough, until it became uneven and the two lost their balance and tumbled into the water.  
  
Laughing they rose out of the water, drenched. Not wanting to wreck the seats in Lizzie's new car they stripped out of their wet clothes. Gordo climbed into the car wearing only his boxer shorts and Lizzie with only her bra and underwear. Shivering they shyly studied one another. Gordo finally said, "Well, we might as well warm each other up." Because the emergency brake separated the two seats in the front, they opted for the back seat. Tentatively they held onto one another, overwhelmed by the sensation of their bare skin touching so intimately. The more they touched the faster their cold skin seemed to warm. Gordo became bolder, touching Lizzie all over her body. His boldness inspired Lizzie to also move further. When it became apparent how excited Gordo was, Lizzie said, "I think we need to stop."  
  
Groaning Gordo said, "I know, I know. But it's so hard, you are so beautiful."  
  
Blushing, Lizzie said, "Thank-you, but I'm just not ready yet."  
  
Gordo pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "That's just fine. I'd wait forever for you."  
  
The two put their damp shirts back on, but not their jeans and climbed back into the front seat to head back to Hill Ridge.  
  
Back at the McGuire household things were quiet. The party had ended around midnight. Mr. & Mrs. McGuire, Brad and Miranda spent about an hour cleaning before the McGuire's decided it was good enough and decided to go to bed. They told Brad and Miranda they could stay to wait up for Gordo and Lizzie if they wanted to. Eventually the two fell asleep holding hands, sitting in side-by-side armchairs in the McGuire's living room. They slept soundly until they heard a crash in the front entryway. They woke up in time to see Gordo dash up the stairs in boxer shorts and a wet t-shirt. He had knocked over the umbrella stand by the door. A minute or so later he ran back out the front door with a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand. Shortly after Gordo and Lizzie both sheepishly came into the living room where Brad and Miranda were sitting.  
  
"So," Miranda said, "Eventful evening?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie shared their evening's story with Brad and Miranda, leaving out the more steamy details. It was almost four in the morning, when Brad and Gordo headed back to the Gordon residence. Miranda was planning to just spend the night. Lizzie followed Gordo out to the driveway to kiss him good-bye and both were surprised to see Brad and Miranda doing the same thing.  
  
Up in Lizzie's room after the boys had left Lizzie said, "You'll have to tell me all the details of your evening."  
  
Miranda nodded and said, "But you have to tell me yours first."  
  
The two talked and giggled until 6 in the morning. They both fell asleep smiling, hardly being able to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Author's note: Thanks so much to all the encouragement I have gotten for this story. I have really, really enjoyed writing it. This is my first fan fic – and now I am looking forward to writing more. I am still not sure this is the end of this one – we'll have to see if I can come up with any more ideas. I am toying with the idea of making the story last their whole summer until they go back to school – in my mind it is late June or early July? Anyone actually know when Lizzie McGuire's birthday is? I researched it before I started this story, but couldn't come up with a date. Anyway, thanks for reading. Tinkerbell 


	18. Talking it Through

On the ride back to the Gordon's, Gordo and Brad were having a less girly version of the conversation Lizzie and Miranda were having. "So," Gordo asked, "Did you have a good night?"  
  
"Yes I did," Brad said proudly, "I don't have to ask you if you had a good night."  
  
"Why's that?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You've had this dopey smile on your face since you and Lizzie returned," Brad said.  
  
"Oh," Gordo said sounding slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Obviously you and Lizzie shared the PG-13 rated version of your evening. What else happened?" Brad asked.  
  
"Not much. Some serious making-out, minus clothing, but besides that..." Gordo bragged.  
  
"You guys were naked, on the beach?" Brad asked incredulously.  
  
"No. We were both in underwear and were in the backseat of her car," Gordo answered.  
  
"Sorry I called you dopey. After the evening you had you can look as dopey as you'd like," Brad said.  
  
"So, what about you and Miranda," Gordo asked. "I saw you two kissing out in the driveway. When did that happen?"  
  
"Right after you guys left we had a talk. Apparently I just had to make her jealous before she realized she wanted to be with me," Brad said.  
  
"So, you kissed her," Gordo said, "How was that?"  
  
Brad looked embarrassed for a moment then honestly said, "Well, despite the fact that I have nothing to compare it to, I thought it was pretty great."  
  
"Cool," Gordo said.  
  
The two rode in silence the rest of the way home. Everyone needed to sleep in late after the night they'd had. Around one Gordo called and asked Lizzie and Miranda if they wanted to come over once they were ready. The girls agreed and got out of bed to get ready to go. An hour later they pulled into the Gordon's driveway in Lizzie's new car. They found Brad and Gordo on the deck in the back setting up a picnic lunch.  
  
"Ah, how sweet!" Miranda said as she shyly kissed Brad hello.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were less inhibited about their display of affection for one another. Gordo had maneuvered Lizzie into a corner and was whispering things in her ear. Lizzie was giggling and playfully trying to push him away.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Oh settle down," Gordo said, "It won't be long until the tables will have turned and it will be Lizzie and I telling you two to cool it."  
  
Miranda simply said, "We'll see."  
  
Over their lunch of chicken salad sandwiches the four of them discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of the summer. Several ideas were thrown out. They discussed the amusement park, going to the ocean, camping, a road trip and several more ideas.  
  
"I almost forgot," Gordo said, "My family is going to our cabin next week, we are leaving on Friday." Lizzie and Miranda looked disappointed until Gordo added, "My mom said we could invite the two of you!"  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Miranda said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie added enthusiastically, "A relaxing change of scenery."  
  
"Exactly!" Gordo said, glad that the girls were excited about the idea.  
  
"As long as we are talking about our summer plans," Lizzie said, "We should know when you are going back to Houston, Brad."  
  
Both Brad and Miranda, who were holding hands under the table, grew serious at the mention of Brad's departure. "I'm not really sure yet, but school starts at the end of August, so sometime before that, I guess."  
  
Miranda didn't say anything, but squeezed Brad's hand, hard. "This stinks," she was thinking. She was finally in a relationship, as early as it might be, and the guy she was with was not going to be around longer than the summer. Part of her wondered if a short-term relationship was even worth it. What if she got her heart broken at the end of the summer?  
  
Lizzie could feel Miranda's mood drop when she brought up Brad's leaving. She felt like she was being so insensitive, she hadn't even thought about how his leaving would make Miranda feel. She felt bad for her friend; she could only imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes.  
  
Brad could also feel the shift in Miranda's mood; he decided that he needed to reassure her. "Miranda, would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said quietly. The two got up and disappeared around the front of the house. Lizzie helped Gordo clean up their picnic lunch before the two of them headed up to his room. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon had both left early that morning on business trips, even though it was Sunday.  
  
Lizzie sat on Gordo's bed and said, "I feel so bad for Miranda. I didn't even think about how she'd feel about Brad leaving until after I asked. I have such a big mouth."  
  
"I feel bad too, but we all knew he'd have to leave eventually. Who knew that when he came we'd all dread the day he has to leave," Gordo said.  
  
"If we were in their shoes, I'd be so crushed," Lizzie admitted.  
  
"Me too," Gordo agreed thoughtfully.  
  
Gordo put his arm comfortingly around Lizzie. She turned to wrap both her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
Miranda was a few steps ahead of Brad. Her arms were tightly crossed across her chest and she was looking down at her feet. Brad did not take this as a good sign. He sped up a little to catch up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped and turned toward him. "I forgot that you don't belong here and eventually you'd have to go back home," Miranda said.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say Miranda," Brad said, "You knew I was not staying forever."  
  
"I know," Miranda said quietly, "I just wasn't ready to think about it yet. Then, because I was forced to think about it, I started having all these doubts."  
  
"What kind of doubts?" Brad asked.  
  
"Mainly, is it really going to be worth it for me to even be with you?" Miranda said.  
  
"I understand your reservations, but can't we give it a try?" Brad asked, "Maybe you'll decide you don't like me anyway. Besides, if this really works out, it's not like you're never going to hear from me again. We can write and I can come back to visit."  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said sounding unconvinced.  
  
"I really like you," Brad said, "let's just see where things go this summer and we can take it from there. I don't want to just give this up."  
  
Miranda smiled. He'd said what she needed to her. She wanted to be sure that he was a committed to trying it out as she was. Brad smiled in return and asked, "So, we're okay?"  
  
She nodded and pulled him toward her.  
  
Back at the Gordon household, Lizzie had gotten over her sadness and was feeling very daring. Even though she knew no one was home, she felt reckless at making out so carelessly on Gordo's bed. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her hair was a mess. She knew that at any moment, Brad and Miranda could come back in the house and catch them in the act. But, she didn't really care. All she knew was that the things Gordo was doing to her felt so right. She completely understood what her mom had meant when she'd told her than things can get out of hand quickly.  
  
Sometimes she thought she was ready, but knew deep inside that she really wasn't. She loved Gordo, but did she want to give away the most precious gift she had to offer someone, when she was 16 years old?  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said between kisses, "We need to slow down."  
  
Gordo didn't stop immediately, but slowed down gradually, like a run away train with no brakes. When he was finally lying still on the bed beside her Lizzie said, "We need to set some boundaries."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said.  
  
"What we just did, I'm fine with. I am not comfortable with things going any further than that for the time being though. I need you to swear that you will respect my decision," Lizzie said.  
  
"I swear," Gordo said, "I have said all along that we will only go as far as you want to. You just have to say the word. I think setting some boundaries is a great idea."  
  
"You are being so great about this," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You're a guy," Lizzie said.  
  
"Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't understand where you're coming from. We're young; we have our whole lives in front of us. We don't need to do this now. I hope some day my first time is with you, but I think if we wait until we're older and we've been together longer it will mean a lot more," Gordo said.  
  
"You do understand," Lizzie said.  
  
"Sometimes I want to, so bad. But, yes, I do understand what the consequences might be and what the benefits to us waiting are," Gordo said, "Plus, I love you, I'm not going to jeopardize that by pushing the issue, where would that get me?"  
  
"Well, you'd be single," Lizzie said jokingly.  
  
"See, and the last thing I want to do it loose you," Gordo said reassuringly.  
  
Eventually Brad and Miranda returned to the house. The four decided to spend the rest of the evening watching movies and planning for their trip to the cabin. Each was feeling slightly more secure in his or her relationship. Although they were just teenagers they seemed to understand that relationships are not without conflict and conflict is resolved by talking things over and truly understanding where the other is coming from.  
  
Author's note: This is not a very exciting chapter. It is kind of boring filler chapter leading from one big event to another big event, the next one will be more interesting. I'm not sure what people are thinking about my keeping Gordo and Lizzie from doing the deed...and I'm not sure myself yet if they are going to or not in this story. I like the stories were they do and I like the stories where they don't. What do others think? 


	19. The New Bikini

It was the Friday after Lizzie's birthday. The Gordon's were busy packing their Explorer for the trip to the cabin. Miranda and Lizzie had arrived a half an hour earlier in Lizzie's car and were now helping Mrs. Gordon to pack the coolers of food. Mr. Gordon wandered back into the kitchen and said, "I'm not sure everything is going to fit."  
  
"Sure it will Dad," Gordo said, "Brad and I are going to ride with Miranda and Lizzie in Lizzie's car, so you can fill up the back seat too."  
  
"Problem solved then," Mr. Gordon said as he headed back out to the garage.  
  
Jo and Sam were not thrilled with the idea of Lizzie driving all the way to the Gordon's cabin, only a week after she got her license. But, Gordo's car was not working at the moment and was in the shop. Gordo had assured Lizzie's parents that it was an easy trip and if for some reason Lizzie was not feeling up to driving, he would drive instead. Still reluctant, but sensing how deeply upset Lizzie would be if she was not permitted to go on the trip, they agreed.  
  
When the Gordon's were finally ready to go everyone piled into the two cars. Lizzie sat in the driver's seat and Gordo sat shotgun with Brad and Miranda in the back seat. Lizzie was excited; this was her first road trip where she was behind the wheel.  
  
From the back seat Miranda handed Lizzie a CD, "Here, put this in," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I made Lizzie a CD, in honor of her first road trip," Miranda said proudly.  
  
"Cool Miranda, thanks!" Lizzie said, "Gordo, read me the list off the back cover."  
  
Gordo flipped over the CD and read Miranda's hand printed list of songs, "10. Madonna, Open your heart 9. I just died in your arms tonight, Cutting crew 8. Huey Lewis, Jacobs ladder 7. Whitesnake, Here i go again 6. Bob Seger, Shakedown 5. Starship, Nothings gonna stop us now 4. U2, With or without you 3. Heart, Alone 2. Bon Jovi, Living on a prayer 1. Whitney Houston, I wanna dance with somebody."  
  
"Why did you read them backward?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"That's how they're listed," Gordo said.  
  
"They're not backward. It's a countdown. The top 10 songs from 1987," Miranda said. Gordo and Lizzie looked blankly at her and she added, "The year we were born."  
  
"Oh!" Lizzie exclaimed, "Cool! Gordo put it on."  
  
The drive to the cabin was uneventful. They listened to the CD that Miranda made a couple of times, played a few car games and Gordo told them about what there was to do at the cabin. Before they knew it they were pulling into the gravel driveway of the cabin. It was an impressively large and beautiful cabin on a lake. Even though Gordo was an only child, the cabin could have accommodated for many Gordon children. Gordo showed everyone to their rooms so they could unpack. Gordo took his regular room and Brad took the room next to his. And even though Miranda and Lizzie could have had their own rooms they opted to share the room across the hall from Brad and Gordo's rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon's master suite was on the main level.  
  
As Miranda and Lizzie unpacked in their room Miranda whispered, "This is way too nice to be called a cabin. It's more like a mini resort or mansion."  
  
"I know, my grandparents have a cabin and it is nothing like this," Lizzie said.  
  
"Maybe they have a maid!" Miranda said jokingly.  
  
"Here," Lizzie said handing Miranda a wadded up article of clothing.  
  
"Um, no thanks you can put away your own clothes," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie laughed and said, "No, you don't understand. This is my bikini and I'm lending it to you this week."  
  
"Why?" Miranda asked.  
  
"So you can Wow Brad, of course," Lizzie said.  
  
"What about you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I bought another one with some birthday money," Lizzie said holding out a slightly skimpier bikini.  
  
"Wow, Gordo might have a heart attack when he sees you in that one," Miranda said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You didn't notice? He just about passed out when he first saw you in this one," Miranda said holding up the orange and pink tie-dyed bikini. "He couldn't take his eyes off you. He couldn't talk, he couldn't manage to keep his mouth from hanging open and he started sweating. It was absolutely priceless."  
  
"Really, I had no idea," Lizzie said, blushing, "I'll have to be sure to catch his reaction this time."  
  
Miranda finished packing and decided to go see how Brad was doing with his unpacking. Lizzie had an idea. She changed into her bikini and put her clothes back on over it. Being sure that none of the bikini was visible was under her clothes she walked into Gordo's room and closed the door. "So," she said as she sat down on the bed. She'd been about to continue her thought when she noticed that Gordo seemed to be trying to hide something in his closet. "What have you got there?"  
  
"N-Nothing," Gordo stammered.  
  
"Come on, you can show me," Lizzie said.  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing," Gordo said, "But, remember how I've had a crush on you since I was like 12 and how I like to make movies?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Well, my two interests kind of combined for awhile there. I would shoot video of you during the school year, then when we spent time up here during the summer I would try and piece the footage together as a film, kind of," Gordo trailed off then said, "I know it sounds kind of lame."  
  
"No, Gordo, it's really kind of sweet. Could you show me sometime?" Lizzie asked sincerely.  
  
"Maybe, I have to think about it," Gordo said. Lizzie looked a little hurt so Gordo added, "You have to understand. I made these films thinking that you would never see them, they are really rather personal."  
  
"But I'm your girlfriend now," Lizzie protested.  
  
"I know, I'll think about it," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie decided it wasn't worth arguing over, if he wanted to share them with her, he would. "So," Lizzie began what she'd come into the room to say, "Miranda was just filling me on how much you enjoyed my new bikini the first time you saw me in it."  
  
Gordo instantly turned bright red and stammered, "O-oh yeah, what did she say?"  
  
"Her exact words were; he just about passed out when he first saw you. He couldn't take his eyes off you. He couldn't talk, he couldn't manage to keep his mouth from hanging open and he started sweating. Is that true?" Lizzie teased.  
  
Gordo realized that playing it cool was not going to work this time. He figured he'd get further with the truth. "I didn't think she'd noticed, I thought I played it pretty cool."  
  
"Miranda would disagree," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty much a mess. To see the girl you've been fanaticizing over for years in a bikini for the first time is like, Wow!" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie giggled a little and said, "Had I known you fanaticized over me and that there'd be such a reaction, I would have paid closer attention. I'll be sure not to miss it this time."  
  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I got a new bikini. It's underneath my clothes and I was wondering if you would like a sneak peek?" Lizzie asked innocently.  
  
Gordo crossed to where Lizzie was standing, put his arms around her waist and drew her into him. "So, let me see if I've got this straight; you came in here to see if I would like to see you in your new bikini?"  
  
"Right," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo continued, "In the privacy of my own room, so that I alone may witness the grand unveiling all the while, not having to worry about containing my reaction?"  
  
"That's right. If you will please turn on some music the presentation will begin shortly," Lizzie said.  
  
Catching her meaning Gordo grinned and said, "McGuire, you know just how to drive me wild."  
  
Gordo tuned in a hip-hop station, which was perfect for what Lizzie had in mind. Slowly she began to sway her hips in time with the music. Gordo didn't want to blink; for fear that he would miss something. As she danced she stepped out of her flip-flops and nudged them to the side. Her eyes remained focused on his and her smile never wavered. Slowly she started to raise the hem of her t-shirt showing him more and more of her tanned stomach. When the hem of the shirt became even with bikini top she gracefully pulled it up and over her head in one swift motion. She winked and threw it at him. Gordo caught the shirt and put it to his face and inhaled her sweet scent. Lizzie danced for a little while in just the top and her shorts. Then suddenly she stopped, unbuttoned her jean shorts and let them drop soundlessly to the floor. She stepped out of them and walked toward Gordo who was sitting on the bed. Only a foot from where he sat she continued her dance. Gordo had dropped her shirt into his lap to hide his enjoyment of her performance. This bikini was a little skimpier, but not to the point where it was immodest. It was black with pink polka dots and tiny rhinestones dotted over it.  
  
She stopped, they looked at one another and she said, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hand and placed it over his heart, "Can you feel how fast it's beating?" When she nodded he added, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Well, if your heart didn't give it away, I know something else that does." Lizzie squirmed a little causing Gordo to moan.  
  
Lizzie leaned in and kissed Gordo hard on the lips. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. Gordo pulled her back in and kissed her equally as passionately. Again they pulled apart and gauged each other's reactions. Together they moved in and tenderly began kissing one another. Just as Gordo had began to move to a lying position, with Lizzie still on top of him they heard Mrs. Gordon call from downstairs, "Kids time for dinner, wash your hands."  
  
Simultaneously they groaned and said, "Damn." Together they laughed and Gordo whispered, "Do you want to go swimming tonight, alone, like we used to sneak out and do at home when we were kids?"  
  
"Ok," she whispered back with a smile on her face. 


	20. Night Swimming

After a dinner of fried chicken and baked potatoes Gordo, Lizzie, Brad and Miranda were roped into playing some board games with Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. Mrs. Gordon was fanatical about board games and she was a pro at all of them. They played, Clue, Sorry, Life and were about to start Monopoly when Mrs. Gordon realized what time it was. "It's nearly 10:30, much to late to start a game of Monopoly," she said.  
  
"Well, maybe we can save Monopoly for tomorrow night mom," Gordo offered.  
  
"That sounds lovely. I'm going to bed. You kids don't stay up too late now," she said, then excused herself.  
  
Brad and Miranda went outside and down to the lake while Gordo and Lizzie finished cleaning up the board games. The Gordon's had a long dock that stretched over the cool blue water. At the end of the dock sat two Adirondack chairs that looked out over the lake. Brad and Miranda walked to the end of the dock holding hands and both took one of the chairs.  
  
"Wow, look at all the stars you can see here!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"I know! Wow," Brad said as he unconsciously reached out and took her hand again.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the cool night air and the stars. "So," Brad said, "Are you feeling any differently about the conversation we had about me leaving?"  
  
Miranda was quiet for a moment then said, "Well, I still am not happy that eventually you will be leaving, but you were right; I'd rather spend this time with you than not at all. I should take my own advice. At the beginning of the summer I told Lizzie that it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."  
  
"True, but how do you know that you are going to loose me?" Brad asked.  
  
"Well, you are leaving at the end of the summer," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes, but we could try a long distance relationship and it's not like we wouldn't ever see each other. We could visit each other on holidays and I could come back for the summers," Brad said.  
  
"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you," Miranda asked.  
  
Brad looked at Miranda and quietly said," I have. I really like you and I at least want to give it a shot. If it doesn't work, we'll deal with that when we come to it."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said and squeezed his hand.  
  
"But, let's not think of me leaving. I just want to enjoy this time with my," Brad cleared his throat and added in a questioning tone, "Girlfriend?"  
  
Miranda smiled and nodded.  
  
Brad beamed and said, "Come sit with me."  
  
From the end of the dock Gordo and Lizzie watched as Miranda snuggled into Brad's lap and two tenderly kissed. "Yeah!" Lizzie whispered to Gordo who nodded, "Let's leave these two alone." Quietly they went back into the cabin and up to Gordo's room to occupy themselves.  
  
Around midnight Brad and Miranda came back in from the dock and let themselves into Gordo's room. Surprisingly for once the two were not making out, but had fallen asleep curled up in each other's arms on Gordo's bed. Miranda shook Lizzie's shoulder until she woke up and looked confused at Miranda.  
  
"You don't want Gordo's parents to catch you in Gordo's bed, why don't you come get into bed in our room," Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded sleepily and said, "I'll be there in a minute, let me talk to Gordo alone for a minute."  
  
When Miranda had shut the door behind her, Lizzie woke Gordo up with a kiss and asked, "So, are we still going through with our plan for tonight?"  
  
"I'm game if you are," Gordo said with a yawn.  
  
"Absolutely!" Lizzie grinned, "What time?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll come get you when it's time," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie replied, "Good night." She gave him a brief kiss then went to her own room.  
  
When Lizzie entered the room Miranda was sitting on the bed in her pajamas, writing in her journal.  
  
"So, are you writing about your Boyfriend?" Lizzie asked stressing the word boyfriend.  
  
"How did you know?" Miranda asked with a grin.  
  
"Gordo and I were standing at the end of the dock. We'd just about to join you," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Thanks for letting us be alone," Miranda said.  
  
"No problem. That is so cool! I am happy for you guys!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks! I'm happy for us too!" Miranda said, "How are things with you and Gordo?"  
  
"Great!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Has anything else happened?" Miranda asked, "You seem a lot cozier lately."  
  
"Are you asking if we have done it yet?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said.  
  
"No, we haven't. It's really hard to resist the urge sometimes, but I'd rather wait," Lizzie said honestly.  
  
"Wait for what exactly?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'd love to say that I'd wait until I get married, but I don't know if I have that kind of willpower. I at least want to be sure," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Sure of what?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure that it's with the right person. Right now I'm so head over heels in love. But, I'm 16, how do I know that this is the real thing? What if Gordo and I break up in a month or two? How would I feel if I'd slept with him?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Stupid!" Miranda said.  
  
"Exactly," Lizzie said, "So, I'm going to give it more time. No matter how hard that is."  
  
"You are Gordo aren't breaking up are you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Of course not. At this moment I feel like he is the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. But, like I said before, I'm 16, how can I be sure?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm glad you're not breaking up, after all the work it took to get you two together," Miranda said.  
  
"What about you and Brad?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No! We still have a lot of nervous moments around each other; we are so far off from something like that. Plus, my thoughts are very much similar to yours," Miranda said.  
  
While they talked Lizzie changed into her pajamas, leaving her bikini on underneath. She left a towel on a chair by the window. If Miranda noticed that she didn't remove her bikini or that she had put a towel out, she didn't say anything. Lizzie climbed into bed and the two quickly fell asleep.  
  
When Lizzie had left his room Gordo decided he'd better set an alarm or he wouldn't wake up at all. He was startled at 2:30 when his alarm went off. At first he couldn't recall why he would set an alarm to go off in the middle of the night. Remembering, he got out of his bed and changed into his swimming trunks. Gordo decided there was a better chance that he'd wake Miranda up if he went into their room. Instead he went downstairs and outside. There was a ladder propped against the side of the house. Carefully he moved it under the window to the room that the girls were in. He draped his towel over a lawn chair and nimbly climbed the ladder. Through the window he could see Miranda and Lizzie sleeping. Lizzie was closer to the window. It was a warm night and they had left the window open to let the cool breeze blow in. "Lizzie," he whispered, several times trying to rouse her. Having no luck, Gordo popped the screen out of it's casing, this was something he had done numerous times during his childhood at the cabin. He pushed the window open wider and climbed inside. He placed his hand over Lizzie mouth and tapped her on the shoulder. She woke with a start, and then relaxed again, realizing it was Gordo. Silently she climbed out of bed and took her towel from the chair. Gordo climbed out first so he could help guide Lizzie down the ladder. Once they were both standing on the ground beneath the window Gordo climbed back up to replace the screen. He glanced at Miranda, she was sleeping peacefully, but just as he started back down the ladder he heard her whisper, "Have a nice time swimming."  
  
Grinning he returned to the ground and took Lizzie's hand. "What are you smiling about," Lizzie asked.  
  
"Miranda is on to us," Gordo said.  
  
The two walked down the dock and placed their beach towels on the chairs. Even though, just hours before Lizzie had given Gordo a sexy strip tease, she was suddenly self-conscious in front of him. Could it be that her awareness of the sexual tension between them and the talk she and Miranda had just had, put her on edge? She pushed past her nervousness, stripped off her pajamas and cannonballed into the lake. Surprised, Gordo cannonballed in right behind her. They came up just a foot from one another. Lizzie could tell that Gordo wanted to kiss her, but she was going to make him work for it. She ducked under the water and swam away. This game went on for quite some time. Gordo would catch up to Lizzie and he would kiss her. She would kiss him back but soon slip out of his grasp and swim away again. Finally when Lizzie decided she'd give in and let Gordo hold onto her; he swam away. Stunned, Lizzie had no choice but to chase after him.  
  
Finally both panting and worn out from their games they met near the end of the dock and wrapped their arms around one another. Not ready to get out of the water, but tired of chasing each other around they were unsure what to do.  
  
"Have you ever skinny-dipped?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No, have you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes," Gordo said.  
  
"When?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, we've been coming to this lake forever," Gordo said, "Pretty much every summer."  
  
"Have you ever done it with a girl before?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, I've always been alone." Gordo said.  
  
"How much fun can that be?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not much," Gordo agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm game if you are," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped and he didn't know what to say.  
  
Lizzie smiled and said, "All in innocent fun, no trying any funny stuff. You turn around. I'll undress and swim away, then you can undress too."  
  
Gordo nodded and turned around. Lizzie slid off her bikini and marveled at the way the cool water felt all over the body. She quickly swam away and watched as Gordo opened his eyes and looked at her bikini lying on the dock. Gordo pulled off his trunks and swam toward her. He stopped a foot from her and they both just treaded water, naked. Gordo understood that she might not be ready for him to come any closer than he was. He would let her make the first move. Eventually Lizzie moved closer. She wrapped her arms loosely around him. He could feel her naked breasts pressed against his chest and it was almost more than he could stand. He kissed her firmly on the lips and said, "We better get out before we get carried away." Lizzie nodded. He let her swim to the dock first and put her bikini back on. Only when she pulled herself up onto the dock and wrapped herself in a towel did he swim back.  
  
Together they sat in one of the chairs and looked at the stars. They allowed themselves to settle down and get tired before they walked back to the house. They walked back into the house and climbed the stairs. Outside the girls' room Gordo kissed Lizzie and whispered, "I love you Lizzie McGuire."  
  
She answered, "I love you too." And they both went to bed. 


	21. Farmers' Market

While Lizzie could never regret their swim the night before, she did regret not getting more sleep. Mrs. Gordon woke Lizzie and Miranda up bright and early the next morning. She knocked briskly on the door before opening it. She stepped into the room and said, "Up and at 'em girls. There's a farmers' market not too far from here and I'd like you to come with me. We're leaving in a half an hour."  
  
For a few more minutes the girls remained immobile on the bed. Miranda turned toward Lizzie in the bed and asked, "Are you up?" Without opening her eyes Lizzie shook her head, "no."  
  
"How late did you guys stay out?" Miranda asked. Again, without opening her eyes Lizzie held up four fingers.  
  
"Wow," Miranda said, "Sucks to be you this morning. We'd better get moving." She rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in the same clothes she'd worn the day before. Seeing that Lizzie still wasn't moving she picked up jeans and a tank top and tossed them on the bed. "Here are some clothes. Why don't you tell me about your swim while you get dressed." Lizzie moaned in response and finally sat up in bed.  
  
"Come on, we only have 15 more minutes and I want something to eat," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Lizzie said as she started to pull on her jeans.  
  
"You're still wearing your bikini," Miranda pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'm not getting a shower, so I plan on jumping in the lake when we get back," Lizzie said. She pulled on her tank top, put her hair into a ponytail and pulled one of Gordo's baseball caps on, low over her eyes.  
  
As they stepped out into the hallway the door to Gordo's room opened. Lizzie's heart leapt in her chest at the sight of Gordo in just his boxers. Gordo reddened a little and grabbed a t-shirt out of his room before speaking with them. "Hey girls," Gordo croaked, "Where are you headed so early?"  
  
"Your mom is taking us to the farmers' market with her. Are you coming with us?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
  
"No thanks. Why would you guys want to go to the farmers' market?" Gordo asked.  
  
"She didn't give us a choice, she just came in and told us to get ready," Miranda said.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie," Gordo said, "I have to get some more sleep. After our swim, I couldn't get to sleep for hours."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said with mock sadness.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later," Gordo said, "By the way, you look cute in my hate." Lizzie leaned in for a kiss before she left, but Gordo backed away and said, "Morning breath. We'll save that for later."  
  
"Love you," Lizzie said as she turned and walked away.  
  
Playfully Gordo reached out and grabbed her butt and said, "Love you too."  
  
Lizzie squealed and jogged down the stairs behind Miranda. Mrs. Gordo was waiting in the kitchen. Miranda and Lizzie quickly grabbed bagels, smeared them with cream cheese; then the three of them were out the door.  
  
The first half of the car ride was silent. Mrs. Gordon let the girls finish their bagels before expecting them to visit with her. Lizzie was in the front passenger seat and Miranda was sitting behind Mrs. Gordon. As soon as the late bite of Lizzie's bagel had disappeared Mrs. Gordon said, "As long as you two have been friends with David, I can't believe we've never had you up the cabin with us before. I know he is enjoying having so much company."  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," Miranda said, "Your cabin is beautiful and we are having a wonderful time." In the front seat Lizzie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, it's nice to have other women around. It's just me and the boys most of the time," Mrs. Gordon said, "I would have loved to have a daughter. I love David of course, but I wish we would have had a daughter as well."  
  
Understanding why Mrs. Gordon had wanted them to come along with her this morning, Lizzie relaxed. Until this moment she was sure that somehow Mrs. Gordon knew about their late night swim and was waiting until just the right moment to bring it up with Lizzie.  
  
"Do you girls mind if I stop and put gas in the car before we continue on to the farmers' market?" Mrs. Gordon asked.  
  
Both girls shook their heads, "no." Mrs. Gordon pulled in and got out of the car. Lizzie and Miranda leaned their heads closer together so they could talk without Mrs. Gordon overhearing them.  
  
"So, you need to tell me about your swim," Miranda said, "After some of Gordo's comments this morning and how jumpy you are around his mother, has me wondering what really happened."  
  
Lizzie blushed slightly remembering their swim and said, "It was nice. We just swam."  
  
"Yeah right, I don't buy that for a minute," Miranda said.  
  
"I didn't think you would. Okay. At first we just swam, then we kind of played tag for a while," Lizzie said.  
  
"How do you kind of play tag?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, it was our own version of tag, it involved a lot of kissing," Lizzie said, "Maybe I'll teach it to you so you and Brad can play it." Miranda blushed a little and Lizzie continued her story. "Then when we got tired of that we got to talking and that lead to us skinny-dipping."  
  
Miranda's eyes widened and she loudly said, "Oh my goodness! What happened?"  
  
"Shhhhh," Lizzie warned. Mrs. Gordon was still pumping gas right outside the window and had obviously heard Miranda's outburst. The girls sat in silence for a moment. Mrs. Gordon opened the door to grab her purse.  
  
"I just have to pay, then we can be on our way," She said.  
  
"Okay!" Both girls said brightly.  
  
As soon as her retreating back was to them Miranda said, "What happened next?"  
  
"I gave Gordo a hug and he said that we'd better get out of the water before we got carried away. So, we did. That's it," Lizzie said.  
  
"But, you saw him naked?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Not really, we were both in the water the whole time and we didn't look at each other while we were undressing," Lizzie said.  
  
"Did you see it?" Miranda asked.  
  
"See what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You know, IT," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie blushed brightly and said, "I was trying not to look, but it was hard not to. It was difficult to see it in the water, you know, it makes things look all blurry."  
  
"Oh," Miranda said, "Here she comes."  
  
Mrs. Gordon was rushing back to the Explorer. She climbed in and said in a shrill voice, "Oh my lord, did you see it?"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both froze, not sure how she had overheard their conversation from inside the store, but sure that she must be referring to the same 'IT,' that they were. Lizzie's head was racing, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Did you see it?" Mrs. Gordon repeated, "The green truck that just drove by, did you see it?" The girls shook their heads in relief and Mrs. Gordon continued. "It was loaded down with corn, I bet it was headed to the farmers' market. That means they aren't open quite yet. I wanted to get there before they opened, the first people through get the best stuff."  
  
Mrs. Gordon roared out of the parking lot toward the farmers' market. Lizzie turned around and shared a smile with Miranda who let out a little giggle.  
  
The farmers' market was already busy when they arrived. Apparently Mrs. Gordon was not the only person who believed that you needed to get there bright and early to get anything good. They looked at watermelon, cantaloupe, corn, green beans, peas, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and pretty much every other type of produce sold at the farmers' market. After an hour and a half of following Mrs. Gordon around and holding her purchases while she looked at something else, Mrs. Gordon finally announced that they were done and could head back to the cabin.  
  
Once all the produce was loaded into the Explorer they were on their way. "Thanks for coming with me girls," Mrs. Gordon said, "It was fun." The girls hadn't thought it was fun, but agreed anyway.  
  
"So, Lizzie let me ask you a question," Mrs. Gordon said, "Is David a good kisser?"  
  
Lizzie coughed a little and replied, "Well, yeah."  
  
"I'm so glad. David's father was not a good kisser when we first started dating and that sort of thing can really make a big difference," Mrs. Gordon said. "So, how are things going with the two of you?"  
  
"Good," Lizzie offered.  
  
"I always knew that someday the two of you would realize that you were meant to be together. He had a crush on you for years. I don't know if you knew that, but it's true. I could just tell from the way he talked about you," Mrs. Gordon said, "I'm not sure he could have found a nicer girl."  
  
"Um, thanks," Lizzie said uncomfortably.  
  
Preparing for another round of embarrassing questions, Lizzie was elated when they pulled into the driveway of the cabin. Gordo and Brad emerged from the cabin to help haul in the produce. Miranda and Lizzie hauled in one load each then ran up the stairs and collapsed on their bed in peals of laughter. They laughed until their sides ached and tears were rolling down their face. Gordo and Brad stood in the door way, completely clueless.  
  
"Oh my gosh, could you believe it when...." Miranda couldn't finish her thought, she was laughing too hard.  
  
"I know, and when she asked..." Lizzie too was unable to continue. Despite their incomplete thoughts, each seemed to know what the other was trying to say.  
  
The laughter slowed and nearly faded away, when they spied Gordo and Brad in the doorway. Their confused smiles sent them into another round of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What the heck is so funny?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I'll have to tell you later," Lizzie said between bursts of laughter. As her laughter began to subside again Lizzie started to strip out of her clothes into just her bikini, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going swimming." 


	22. The Isle of Lizzie

Not wanting to wait for everyone else Lizzie grabbed her towel and ran downstairs and outside toward the lake. It was the perfect day, not a cloud in sky. It was hot, but not overly humid. When they'd first arrived and Gordo had given the tour he pointed out a small shed off to the side of the dock. In this shed, he told them were all sorts of things to use in the lake. Lizzie opened the door and squinted into the dark, dusty shed. Up against one wall she saw what she was looking for; a blow up air raft. It was already blown up. Lizzie grabbed in and wadded into the water. She set the raft down in front of her and climbed on. The raft drifted a little way out from shore, but the tide kept her from getting too far out. She lay down on the raft and basked in the warm sun. It wasn't long before the others joined her. Gordo nearly dunked her, trying to get onto the raft, which was now in chest deep water. Lizzie grabbed his hands and tried to help him up. Finally, they succeeded. They noticed that Brad and Miranda had a similar idea. They had found two inner tubes in the shed and were floating together in them.  
  
Gordo lay down on the raft beside her and put one hand on her hip," So," he said, tracing light circles into the sensitive skin of her hip, "Are you going to tell me what was so funny now?"  
  
"Your mom just asks the most embarrassing questions," Lizzie said.  
  
"Like what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"She asked how things were going between us and if you were a good kisser," Lizzie said.  
  
"My mom asked you if I was good kisser?" Gordo asked, "That's weird. What did you say?"  
  
"Well, I didn't go into detail or anything. I just said that you were," Lizzie said.  
  
"What if someone else asked you if I was a good kisser, what would you say?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, Miranda's asked me once, do you want to know what I told her?" Lizzie asked. Gordo nodded his head and she said, "I told her that you are a good kisser, but more than that I think that there is just really awesome chemistry between us. Kissing you is different than anyone else I've ever kissed before. There is more of a spark."  
  
"Really? When did you tell her that?" Gordo asked.  
  
"That was right after we started dating," Lizzie said.  
  
"Is that still what you think?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I think it's probably gotten even better since then," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lizzie smiled and Gordo asked, "So, what else did my mom say that was so funny?"  
  
"Well, there was one other funny thing that was more of a misunderstanding than anything," Lizzie began, "First let me tell you that I told Miranda about what happened when we went swimming."  
  
Gordo's eyes widened and he said, "ALL the details?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and said, "Yes. You have to understand. She'd my best friend; she knew I wasn't giving her all the facts. She got it out of me."  
  
"Alright, go on. But, just so you know. I'm never going to be able to look Miranda in the eyes again," Gordo said.  
  
"So, I was telling her about the swimming when we were sitting in the Explorer while your Mom was filling it with gas. Miranda asks me if I saw it," Lizzie paused because Gordo looked confused and she added, "You know, IT."  
  
In a low whisper Gordo, rather frantically asked, "You mean my..."  
  
Lizzie cut him off and said, "Yes, that."  
  
Gordo blushed brightly and asked, "So, did you?"  
  
Lizzie blushed too and said, "I can't believe we're having this conversation."  
  
"You're the one who brought it up McGuire," Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but we've gotten off track, just let me finish, no more interrupting," Lizzie said, blushing furiously "I told Miranda I didn't really because we didn't change right in front of each other, plus it was dark and the water makes things look kind of blurry. Anyway, your Mom gets back in the car from paying for her gas and says, 'Oh my lord, did you see it?' Well, Miranda and I were sure that she somehow was talking about the same thing as us. I think we were both panicking. One of us asked, 'What?' and she says, 'that green truck with corn that just drove by.' I think I would have died if your Mom knew that was what we were talking about."  
  
Gordo stopped laughing after a minute and said, "I can see why you guys were having hard time keeping all that laughter bottled up. How embarrassing!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had been lying on their raft and talking for over an hour when Miranda paddled over and asked if she and Brad could take a turn on the raft. Lizzie and Gordo gave up the raft and as they wadded back to the shore, Gordo said. "I have a good idea, wait here."  
  
Gordo returned with two lifejackets and a key. He handed one lifejacket to Lizzie and he led her toward the garage. Under a dusty blue tarp was a jet ski. It was on a small trailer, with Lizzie's help, he steered it down toward the lake. Carefully Gordo unhooked the Jet Ski from the trailer and eased it into the water. He pushed it out a little way into the water and climbed on. Lizzie climbed on behind him and held on tight.  
  
The Jet Ski raced out over the water. Gordo was purposely making sharp turns to make Lizzie squeal. She had her arms wrapped as tightly as she could around him. Finally Gordo slowed down. Lizzie rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his ear.  
  
Gordo turned slightly so Lizzie could hear him and said, "I'm going to take you somewhere special."  
  
They zipped across the lake and over her shoulder Lizzie watched the cabin become smaller and smaller until she almost couldn't see it anymore. They got to an area on the lake where there were not any cabins along the shore. It suddenly felt a little bit like they were the only people in the world. Suddenly it appeared, a little island. It wasn't too far off shore, but there it was. Gordo stopped the Jet Ski's motor and they drifted toward it.  
  
"I discovered this place a few years ago when I was out on the Jet Ski. I have never told anyone about it," Gordo said.  
  
"Do you come out here a lot?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No. It's just kind of neat. I like to imagine that I am the only one that knows about it. It's like I own it. I even gave it a name," Gordo said.  
  
"Really? What's it called?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"The Isle of Lizzie, of course," Gordo said and blushed a little.  
  
"Aw, that is so sweet," Lizzie said, "Can we go on the island?"  
  
"Sure, but we have to drift in a little bit more, there's a lot of weeds right here," Gordo said.  
  
After a few more minutes they slid off the Jet Ski into the waist deep water and waded into the shore of the tiny island. Gordo pulled the Jet Ski along with him and pulled it up onto the islands bank so it would not drift away and strand them. The island had a wet marshy feeling to it. They walked around the circumference of the island, and then walked to the middle.  
  
"There really isn't anything here," Lizzie said.  
  
"Nope. But it's still kind of neat," Gordo said, "Plus, I've got you to myself for a few minutes. I'm glad you came to the cabin with us. But my mom and dad are always around to catch us making out and stuff."  
  
"This is neat," Lizzie said, "Have you ever skinny dipped during the day?"  
  
"Um, no," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, there's no one around, want to try it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Gordo teased.  
  
They decided to just turn their backs to each other and strip. Then still without looking they waded out into the water and ducked under its surface. Both more comfortable this time around, were more daring. Lizzie swam right up to Gordo and put her arms around his neck. The water was so clear in the dazzlingly bright sun, Lizzie was aware that Gordo could see practically everything because so could she.  
  
"Lizzie, you are so beautiful," Gordo said as he stared at her with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"You aren't looking so bad yourself," Lizzie said. With that said, Lizzie swam toward him, kissed him on the lips and said, "You're it!" and swam away.  
  
For the next half hour the two chased each other around and got a kiss as a reward each time they caught the other. Because of the nature of the game and the absence of clothing, there were a few instances that each brushed up against something forbidden. Each time it happened they would both jump back in surprise and laugh a little.  
  
"We should probably head back or they will start to worry about us," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said a little remorsefully.  
  
"Do you want me to turn my back so you can get out and dress?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What's the point? This water isn't hiding anything," Lizzie said.  
  
"True," Gordo said. So, holding hands they walked out of the water together. Neither turned away as they redressed, but simply dressed as this had happened countless times before. Neither openly stared, but both went away with a clear image of the other engrained in their mind.  
  
As they fastened their lifejackets Gordo said, "I almost find your bikini even sexier now, because I've seen what's under there." Lizzie just smiled at his comment. "So," Gordo said tentatively, "Now that's you've actually seen IT, what do you think?"  
  
Lizzie giggled a little and said, "It's hard to say, it's the only one I've ever seen."  
  
Gordo didn't press any further for an answer but said, "Do you want to drive back?" Lizzie took the key for the Jet Ski and away they went. Back at the cabin, Brad and Miranda looked up as the Jet Ski approached.  
  
"Where did you two go for so long?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Nowhere," Both answered together and shared a secret smile. 


	23. Have you Ever?

The rest of the week at the cabin went by quickly. Each sunny day feeling much like the previous. Gordo and Lizzie had taken to escaping once a day to their island. Some days were repeats of what had happened that first day and others weren't. But, none of the days went any further than that first one had. Gordo and Lizzie both understood that things couldn't continue to progress at the same rapid pace they had been, or soon they'd find themselves in trouble. So, they backed off and let things cool down a little bit.  
  
The day before they were planning to return home they were all eating a pancake breakfast in silence. Everyone was thinking about how wonderful their week had been and how they weren't ready to return to the real world again. The weather matched their moods. It was the first day it had rained since they'd been there and it was some storm. Mr. Gordon broke the silence and said, "We have decided to stay at the cabin for an additional week. This morning we called Lizzie and Miranda's parents and got permission for them to join us."  
  
"Excellent!" Lizzie said excitedly, "I was just sitting here thinking about how much I didn't want to go back home tomorrow."  
  
"Me too!" Miranda said.  
  
"Next week is the fourth of July," Mrs. Gordon said, "It will be so fun to have you girls here with us for the holiday."  
  
After breakfast Gordo led Brad, Miranda and Lizzie up to the attic. "This is where I always spend rainy days," Gordo said, "I like listening to the rain on the roof, and it's kind of cozy."  
  
It was rather cozy. It wasn't a musty old attic. It had some big old armchairs, a stack of blankets and an enormous shelf of games. The four played some games, but after a while tired of them.  
  
"What should we do? I'm bored," Miranda moaned.  
  
"Me too," Lizzie added.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Have you guys ever played 'Have you ever'?" Brad asked. The others shook their heads and he continued, "It's actually a drinking game, I think, but we can improvise."  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda nodded and Brad continued. "In this game you take turns asking have you ever questions. For example, if I asked, have you ever been to France, everyone who has takes a drink."  
  
"How do you know who wins?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I guess whoever is least drunk at the end? I'm not really sure that people are all that concerned about winning when they play this game," Brad said.  
  
"Well, like you said, we can improvise," Gordo said, "We'll come up with a points system." Gordo looked around the room and spied a jar or marbles, "These marbles will represent points. We'll split them up. If you've done whatever, you put a marble in the jar. At the end the last person with marbles left, wins."  
  
"Okay, but remember everyone has to be honest," Brad said.  
  
Because Brad thought of the game he started. He thought for a moment then said, "Have you ever been to another country?" All of them dropped in a marble.  
  
Miranda asked, "Have you ever wished on a star?" Again they all dropped in a marble.  
  
Lizzie thought for a minute and asked, "Have you ever been in love?" Gordo and Lizzie both dropped in a marble.  
  
Brad said, "I'm not sure yet."  
  
And Miranda added, "Me neither."  
  
"Have you ever been arrested?" Gordo asked. Everyone laughed and no marbles were added to the jar.  
  
The game went on like this for a while; silly, run of the mill questions. Closer to the end of the game the questions became more personal, and that's when things got interesting.  
  
"Have you ever seen someone of the opposite sex, who you are not related to, naked?" Miranda asked. Gordo and Lizzie both dropped in a marble and shared a secret smile and Miranda raised her eyebrows at them.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had considerably fewer marbles left than he and Miranda; in fact, they were both down to one apiece. Unaware of what he was starting and thinking he would knock Gordo and Lizzie out of the game he asked, "Have you ever made out with your best friend?" Gordo and Lizzie both dropped in a marble, then after a moment's hesitation, Miranda did too. It did not at first register with Lizzie what it meant that Miranda had dropped a marble in the jar. Gordo and Miranda both looked away and waited for Lizzie to understand.  
  
"Hmmm," Lizzie thought to herself, "That's weird. Gordo and I are her best friends. Who else could she have made out with that she'd consider to be a best friend? Unless.... no, that couldn't be."  
  
Lizzie stood up and asked, "Did you two make out?" Neither looked at her and she said, "Oh my gosh, you did! Why didn't anyone ever tell me about this?"  
  
"Because we thought you'd be mad!" Miranda said, "And we were right."  
  
"When did this happen?" Lizzie asked angrily.  
  
"Last summer when you and your family went on vacation," Gordo said.  
  
"I don't understand why no one told me about this," Lizzie said.  
  
Neither Gordo nor Miranda knew what to say, so they remained silent. Lizzie felt like she'd been betrayed. It was one thing that it had happened, but for them to hide it from her was unforgivable. Lizzie could feel her eyes welling up with tears; hating to let people see her cry she ran down the attic stairs and into the bedroom she was sharing with Miranda. Knowing that Gordo would come after her she found her purse and her car keys. She needed to escape for a little while and think this new information over.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" Miranda said roughly to Gordo.  
  
"I'm going to give her a minute," Gordo said.  
  
When Gordo walked downstairs to look for Lizzie, he was just in time to see her taillights at the end of the driveway. He ran out into the pouring rain and tried to catch her. Gordo was sure she saw him, but she didn't stop. He guessed that he couldn't really blame her. Gordo went back inside and up to the attic.  
  
"I'm sorry," Brad said, when Gordo appeared at the top of the stairs, "I had no idea."  
  
"It's not your fault Brad. It's Miranda's and my fault for not just telling her when it happened," Gordo said.  
  
"We should have just told her then. You guys weren't together then and she wouldn't even admit that she liked you then, so she couldn't have been mad at us. Now is a whole different area. If I was her, I'd be mad too," Miranda said.  
  
"So, what happened?" Brad asked.  
  
Uncomfortably Gordo and Miranda looked at one another. Miranda cleared her throat and began, "Last summer Lizzie went on vacation with her family. It was weird because Gordo and I almost never hang out together without Lizzie. But, since neither of us had other people to hang out with we continued to hang out everyday."  
  
"As inexperienced as we both are with relationships we mistook the weirdness we were feeling for something more. One day we went to a movie and we ended up making out," Gordo said.  
  
Miranda nodded and continued, "As soon as we first kissed I knew that it was wrong. I didn't feel that way about you and all I could think of was that it should be Lizzie kissing you and not me."  
  
Embarrassed Gordo said, "I think that's why I didn't end it right away, I was pretending you were Lizzie. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. We agreed that it would be best if we didn't tell Lizzie at all," Miranda said, "Looking back, that was a big mistake."  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Brad asked.  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure where she was going at first. She just wanted to escape and be able to cry in private. She realized that she didn't know the whole story and that she might feel different once she heard it. For now she wanted to be alone and to let go of some of the anger she was feeling. Lizzie drove for a while then spotted the gas station she, Miranda and Mrs. Gordon had stopped at the day they went to the Farmer's Market. Lizzie pulled in and parked on the side of the building. Lizzie went into the store and bought herself a soda and some nachos. She sat at one of the small tables they had at the front of the store and ate her snack. When she had finished she decided that she really just wanted to talk to someone. Lizzie used the phone card in her wallet to call home on the payphone in the back of the store.  
  
"Hello?" Jo answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Mom," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hi Honey, how is the cabin?" Jo asked.  
  
"Good. I've been having a great time," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Why do you sound so sad then?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, that's why I'm calling, I need your insight on something," Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure Honey," Jo said.  
  
Lizzie explained the whole situation to her mom. She told her that she didn't think she knew the whole story yet, but that she felt so betrayed and she wasn't sure what to do. Jo listened patiently then told Lizzie that she needed to hear the whole story but that it was her right to feel upset about it. Jo told her that she could take her time about it, but that eventually she needed to forgive her friends and forget about it. Lizzie knew this was what her mom would tell her, but it still made her feel better to hear it.  
  
When Lizzie hung up the phone and walked outside, Gordo was sitting on the hood of her car. "Hey," he said, "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed quietly, "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"After you'd been gone for a little while I had my Dad drive me in the direction I saw you leave. When I spotted your car I just had him drop me off," Gordo explained.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"About 10 minutes," Gordo said, "I am so sorry Lizzie. We should have told you back when it happened."  
  
"Yes, you should have," Lizzie said, "It hurt to hear it because you've been keeping it from me. I didn't think we had any secrets between us. And Miranda has been flat out lying about it. I don't like to be lied to by my best friend and my boyfriend."  
  
"I know. I was a stupid thing that happened and we both regretted it as soon as it happened. We just thought it would be easier not to tell you about it. But, it is obvious that we should have just told you from the start. Things like this have a way of coming back to haunt you," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, I forgive you," Lizzie said and softly kissed him on the cheek. "So, who do you think is a better kisser?"  
  
Gordo laughed and said, "Do you even have to ask?" 


	24. Evil Kate

Author's Note: As I have mentioned before this is my first fanfic. I have having an awesome time writing it and I hope people are having an awesome time reading it. I am always inspired to write more when I get support from reviewers out there. So, I need to thank my biggest supporters: SeanLuver, I3itterSweet, loopylou1, tinkerbell877, JerseyPrincess, Black Knight 03, jus4fun, brie, haleigh and Rachel Cassity. Thanks so much! I should also say, since I've never said it....I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire character, nor do I plan to use them for my own gain.  
  
On with the story......  
  
When Gordo and Lizzie returned to the cabin there was a strange vehicle parked in the driveway. Gordo realized immediately whose vehicle it was. "Oh Geez," he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, slightly alarmed by his sudden outburst.  
  
"You're totally going to freak out when you find out who's vehicle that is," Gordo said.  
  
"No I'm not just tell me," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo hesitated for a minute, trying to think of the best way to break the news than said, "That is the Saunder's vehicle. I forgot to tell you that they own the cabin, two doors down."  
  
"So, do you see her here every summer?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," uncomfortably Gordo added, "we kind of hang out."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo flinched at the pitch of her voice then replied, "Well, every summer for as long as I can remember she and I have both been stuck up here alone with our parents so we hang out. Back when Kate was our friend it was normal that we hung around together. It's been a little weird since she stopped hanging out with us back at home, but it's better than spending all that time alone."  
  
"How come you never told me about this before?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because I knew that you wouldn't understand. Plus, Kate and I have sworn each other to secrecy that we are forced to spend time together in the summers," Gordo answered.  
  
"So, are we going to have to hang out with her while she is here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Gordo said meekly. Lizzie groaned and Gordo added, "It won't be that bad. She's not as snobby and rude when she is not trying to impress her friends."  
  
Rather than head inside Gordo and Lizzie talked a bit longer and kissed before getting out of the car. When they entered the cabin they could smell food cooking. Mrs. Gordon hurried out of the kitchen and said, "There you two are, I was starting to worry about you. Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner. The Saunders are going to join us."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie slowly climbed the stairs, not really looking forward to dinner with the Saunders. When they reached the top of the stairs Gordo pushed Lizzie up against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Slowly he nudged her toward his bedroom and his bed. Between kisses he said, "They won't miss us downstairs, we can spare a little time for this." Lizzie nodded hungrily and they edged their way toward the bed. Gordo pushed Lizzie unto the bed and then climbed on top of her. Lizzie had Gordo's shirt pulled halfway over his head when Kate unceremoniously entered the bedroom and loudly said, "Well, this is something I hoped never to witness."  
  
Startled Gordo jumped off the bed and pulled his shirt back on. Lizzie sat up and tried to straighten her messed hair. The couple was speechless so Kate continued, "So, I assume the two of you have been together since the day I caught you holding hands at the amusement park."  
  
Regaining his voice Gordo said, "Yes we have. Nice to see you Kate." He nudged Lizzie and obligingly Lizzie said, "Yeah, good to see you Kate."  
  
"Whatever. You two want me here almost as much as I want to be here; which is not at all," Kate said with a sneer, "I am furious with my parents for dragging me up here. I can drive now and I am more than capable of taking care of myself and staying home alone."  
  
"Come on Kate, it won't be that bad," Gordo chided.  
  
"Speak for yourself. At least you got to bring friends with you this year. I'm alone, as always. I wanted to invite Ethan or Claire, but Daddy said no," Kate said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I know that you don't consider us to be friends anymore when we are at home, but you are more than welcome to hang out with us while you are here," Lizzie said, surprising Gordo.  
  
"Absolutely, the more the merrier," Gordo added.  
  
Softening slightly, Kate said, "I guess that would be okay. But you can't tell anyone back at Hillridge that I actually hung out with you losers."  
  
"Way to really endear yourself to us Kate," Lizzie said, "But don't worry, we wouldn't want people to know that we hung out with your either."  
  
"Dinner's in 5 minutes," Mrs. Gordon yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Quick," Gordo said to Lizzie, "go change." Quickly the two scrambled around changing into fresh clothes, combing hair and in Lizzie's case, repairing her tear smudged make-up from earlier in the day. Kate stood in the hallway and laughed at the curses emanating from both bedrooms.  
  
Dinner turned out to be okay. The parents stayed inside and at in the dining room and the five teenagers went outside to eat on the patio. After they had finished dinner Gordo suggested that the five of them go for a ride around the lake on the pontoon boat. Since no one could think of anything better to do, everyone agreed.  
  
On the pontoon boat there were chairs and a small table. Gordo and Lizzie had filled a small cooler with soda and water and brought it on board. Aimlessly they rode around the lake until finally Kate suggested that Gordo just put the anchor down.  
  
"Why?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I brought some cards, we can play hearts or something," Kate said.  
  
"Sure, why not," Gordo said. He anchored the boat and took a seat at the small table. They played a few rounds of hearts before Kate declared that she was bored and wanted to do something else. Lizzie could tell by the mischievous glint in her eyes that she was looking to stir up some trouble.  
  
"I have three options that you can choose from," Kate said addressing no one in particular, "We can play truth or dare, strip poker or spin the bottle."  
  
The four of them looked at each other, knowing they were in for trouble.  
  
"I'm waiting..." Kate said in a singsong voice. "Gordo, you chose."  
  
Thinking carefully Gordo ruled out strip poker and spin the bottle. He realized that Truth or Dare could be just as dangerous, but decided it was the least of the 3 evils. "Truth or Dare." He saw Miranda and Lizzie both cringe at his selection and he shrugged at them. He thought that maybe he should have just refused to play any of them; the others would have backed him up. But, this could be fun, he decided.  
  
"I'll start. Lizzie, truth or dare?" Kate asked.  
  
"Truth," Lizzie said nervously.  
  
"Have you and Gordo gone all the way? And if not, which base have you made it to?" Kate asked and laughed maliciously when she saw how red Lizzie became.  
  
"I don't know, second base?" Lizzie mumbled. She hadn't been sure what to answer because while they'd been naked together, they hadn't done any touching.  
  
"Hmmmm, interesting," Kate said, "I was sure from what I witnessed earlier you two had gone all the way. Lizzie your turn."  
  
"Gordo," she said, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," he responded.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment, then smiled at her own cleverness. She turned to Gordo and asked, "Have you and Lizzie gone all the way? And if not, which base have you made it to?" Kate had never said they couldn't duplicate questions.  
  
"Boring!" Kate said without giving Gordo a chance to answer, "Gordo, your turn."  
  
Gordo winked at Lizzie then said, "Brad, Truth or Dare?" Brad also chose Truth. "Brad, have Gordo and Lizzie gone all the way? And if not, which base do you think they've gone to?" Gordo, Lizzie, Brad and Miranda broke out into peals of laughter over this.  
  
Kate looked on in disgust and said, "You four are so childish."  
  
This caused them to laugh harder. Losing her temper, Kate shouted above their laughter, "Now we're playing spin the bottle or else I'm telling Mr. and Mrs. Gordon that they should watch the two of you more closely."  
  
Kate made Gordo and Brad move the table out of the center of the pontoon. She instructed that everyone sit on the floor in a circle. She took a half empty bottle of water from the table and set it in the middle of the circle. "I'll spin first," she announced. The bottle spun until it stopped on Brad. Kate smiled evilly and moved toward Brad.  
  
Trying to be noble Brad said, "You are not my girlfriend and I only kiss my girlfriend."  
  
Kate laughed and said, "I suggest you kiss me, unless you want your friends to get in trouble." She leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brad shifted his weight uncomfortably and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. Kate laughed again and said, "Oh, you know that is not nearly good enough." Kate leaned back in and gave Brad one of those disgustingly sloppy tongue kisses that were embarrassing to witness.  
  
Angrily Miranda got up and said, "What's the matter with you Kate? Don't you have a boyfriend? Wouldn't he be mad if he knew you were out here kissing other guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie chimed in, "Aren't you and Ethan still together? Because I'm sure I could track down his number and give him a call."  
  
Kate stared hard and Lizzie then said, "Man you guys are such party poopers, I'm just trying to have a little fun."  
  
"Does that mean the games are over?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Fine," Kate replied, "And none of you better call Ethan, or I'll tell Mr. and Mrs. Gordon about the things going on between the two of you."  
  
Slowly Gordo drove back to the cabin and let everyone have a chance to settle down. Kate jumped out of the boat as soon as it neared the dock. She watched as Brad helped Miranda out and Lizzie helped Gordo tie up the boat. Mr. and Mrs. Saunders came out of the cabin and called to Kate that it was time to go. Kate turned to Gordo and Lizzie and said; "I know I acted like an idiot tonight. Do you think we can just pretend this never happened?" Gordo and Lizzie slowly nodded in agreement and Kate said, "So, can I come hang out with your guys tomorrow?"  
  
"Only if you promise to behave and not kiss my boyfriend again," Miranda said.  
  
"Deal," Kate said.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, Brad and Miranda went upstairs and piled onto Lizzie and Miranda's bed. "That was weird," Gordo said, "What do you think that was all about?"  
  
"Well, if I know Kate like I think I do," Lizzie started, "It killed her to see the four of us as couples. She likes to be a couple and as the fifth wheel she felt weird and decided to cause come problems."  
  
"Well, if she tries anything tomorrow, I'm going to tie her up and lock her in the shed," Miranda said. The others laughed and filled Brad in on some of the other despicable things Kate had done in the past. 


	25. Caught!

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to loopylou1. If it wasn't for her I don't know how long it would have taken me to produce this chapter. I admit I was a little stuck and not entirely sure where I wanted to go. As amazing as she is loopylou1, had the foresight to tell me in her review what she'd like to see happen in the story. Here's what she said: "Do you wanna know what I'd like to see in this story? I'd like to see a confrontation between Gordo and his dad because we haven't really seen him yet. Take what you wrote about Mrs. Gordon over the dinner table, how she put Gordo and Lizzie on the spot, and the things she said in the 'Farmer's Market' chapter, they were just some of the many hilarious moments in this story. Maybe Howard Gordon could catch Lizzie and Gordo up to no good, just think about the American Pie movies, Jim and his Dad's conversations were absolutely great, that's what I imagine Gordo and his Dad could be like. Anyway its just an idea, its up to you what you wanna write."  
  
I know I am not quite done, but we're starting to get close and yes, there will more than likely be a sequel. No worries—I know exactly where the next chapter is going—and hopefully it won't take me too long to get out. I write these things at work during my slow times.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Later that week, the day before the fourth of July, Gordo and Lizzie were busy doing what they liked to do best. They were lying on Gordo's bed making out. Brad and Miranda had found some rusty old bikes in the garage earlier in the week and had taken to going out for a bike ride every day. Lizzie and Gordo knew they were doing more than biking because Miranda's outfits had begun to include more accessories that covered her neck. They had begun to tease Brad and Miranda about the hickies, but both would just smile sheepishly and shrug it off. Luckily they only had to deal with Kate for that one day. Kate had pestered her father until he couldn't stand it any more and finally he relented and let Kate invite Claire to the cabin for the remainder of the week.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had become careless. They would forget and leave the door to the bedroom open. They knew that Brad and Miranda were out 'biking,' so they weren't worried about being caught. Typically Mr. and Mrs. Gordon had no reason to come to the upstairs level of the house.  
  
Gordo was shirtless as was Lizzie. He was sitting near the edge of the bed and Lizzie was straddling him with her back to the door. She was kissing his neck and over her shoulder Gordo's face was fixed in concentration as he fumbled with the clasp on her bra. Gordo was getting frustrated. This was the first time he'd dared to try remove her bra and it was not going as planned. Lizzie had stopped kissing his neck and was giggling, "Do you need help?" She asked. Gordo was about to reply when his father, who had been standing in the doorway, cleared his throat.  
  
Lizzie gasped then quickly grabbed her shirt from the floor and fled the room. All the color drained from Gordo's face as he put his shirt back on and turned to face his father. Gordo had never really thought about what this moment would be like if it happened; but now, as his father searched for words, he was sure he was in for a lecture. He was sure that his father, in his most serious tone, would tell him how disappointed he was and explain the morals he should be following. Slowly Mr. Gordon closed the door to the bedroom and pulled the desk chair closer to the bed where Gordo was sitting.  
  
Gordo prepared himself for the worst. He sighed deeply then got the courage to look his father in the eyes. The look of surprise that crossed Gordo's face could not have been more complete. His father was grinning broadly at him. He then asked, "So, have the two of you gone all the way yet?"  
  
Struggling to find his voice Gordo managed, "Uh....no."  
  
"I could give you a few pointers, if that would help!" Mr. Gordon offered enthusiastically.  
  
Gordo was semi-disgusted by his father's offer, but asked, "So, you're not mad or disappointed in me?"  
  
"Heck no," his father said, "In fact I'm pretty darn proud."  
  
Gordo had gone from surprised to confused, "So, you're actually supporting my uh...relations with Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes, I guess you could put it that way. But, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm okay with it because you and Lizzie are in love and are probably meant to be together forever. The urges the two of you are having are very natural. I wouldn't want you doing these things with just any girl. But, with a girl you have a committed relationship with, I support it," Mr. Gordon said.  
  
"You aren't going to tell mom about this are you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No!" Mr. Gordon said quickly, "You know how your mother feels about this issue; no sex before marriage. You and Lizzie need to be more careful. I know that we almost never come up here and I wouldn't have except we are out of clean towels in the downstairs bathroom. It very easily could have been your mother who came upstairs instead and if she catches you; there'll be hell to pay!"  
  
Gordo nodded and said, "Dually noted."  
  
"Your mother was a virgin when we were married, but I was not. Your mother has always felt very strongly that her children would follow her example and not mine," Mr. Gordon said. "I understand why she feels that way; but I also understand that we are not going to change your minds if you decide to go ahead with your relations. So I am choosing to support you and lend advice if needed."  
  
"Um...thanks, I think," Gordo said, embarrassed by his father's honesty, "If it makes you feel any better, Lizzie has told me many times that she's not ready and frankly, I don't think I am either. Sure we've done some fooling around, but that doesn't mean we're close to going all the way."  
  
"Very responsible and respectable of you," Mr. Gordon said, "But when and if you and Lizzie make that step I will support your decision and will be here if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said his face burning with embarrassment. He couldn't believe his father was discussing his sex life with him so openly and casually.  
  
"Well, if you don't want any pointers," Mr. Gordon said with a wink, "I'll leave you alone. Just try to remember to be more discreet, and use protection."  
  
Gordo blushed hotly and shook his head as his dad left the room. He was certain that he'd just had the most embarrassing conversation of his life. Although thinking about how the same conversation would have gone with his mother, he was grateful it had been his dad that caught them. The thought of the previous conversation with his mother made him shudder.  
  
Gordo realized suddenly that he needed to find Lizzie and make sure that she was okay. He could only imagine how she was feeling. If he and Lizzie were ever caught fooling around by Mr. or Mrs. McGuire he'd probably die of embarrassment. The door to the girl's room was shut. Quietly he knocked on the door and received no reply. He knocked again then entered the room. He did not see Lizzie, but wasn't sure where else she might have gone. Just as he was about to give up and go look elsewhere, he heard her sniff.  
  
Carefully he slid the closet door open and squatted in front of her on the floor. She was sitting on the floor of the closet with her knees up and her face buried in her crossed arms and she was crying. "What's the matter?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie was practically sobbing as she choked out the words, "Your father caught us messing around. He's going to tell you mother and they'll both hate me and never let me see you again!"  
  
Gordo smiled and smoothed hair, "No, that's not true."  
  
"Of course it is," Lizzie cried, "They're going to take you away from me and you're the best thing I have in my life."  
  
"You have to listen to me, "Gordo said, "My father is not mad, and I can prove it to you by telling you that the first thing he did after you left was to ask if we'd gone all the way and if I wanted any pointers."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked as she lifted her tear-streaked face from her arms.  
  
"Really," Gordo said. "He supports whatever decision we make and will not tell my mother. We just need to be more careful so she doesn't catch us too."  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie dry her tears as he told her the rest of the things his father had told him. When he had finished Lizzie felt better but wasn't sure how she'd ever look Mr. Gordon in the eyes again. 


	26. 4th of July

Author's note: Okay, in this chapter things get a little more naughty. It's about time too; I've been tiptoeing around this issue for a long time. I tried to write the scene in question with as much taste and class as I could...so don't be too harsh with the reviews. I'm thinking that the true fans of this story will still be pleased. Let me know what you think!  
  
On with the story...  
  
Gordo woke up bright and early on the 4th of July. It had always been one of his favorite holidays. He and his parents always spent it up at the cabin. In town on the 4th there were so many fun things going on. This year was going to be even more exciting than most because he had his friends here with him. He couldn't wait to share the day with Lizzie and show her all the things he loved best about this day. He got up and put on some clothes. He crept into the girls' room and tapped Miranda on the shoulder. When she rolled over he whispered, "Can I kick you out of your bed?"  
  
"What?" Miranda asked confused.  
  
"I want to sleep with Lizzie for a little while, I'm kicking you out," Gordo said.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, my bed is open. Or you could go climb in with Brad," Gordo said suggestively.  
  
"Fine," Miranda said, "Just know that I am vacating under protest."  
  
When Miranda had left Gordo shut the door and climbed into the bed with Lizzie. He snuggled up to her and put his arm around her waist. Thinking it was Miranda who was cuddling up to her Lizzie tried to roll further away. "Hey, it's me," Gordo whispered.  
  
Lizzie rolled over and smiled, "Hi," she said.  
  
Gordo smiled back at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. She looked so cute when she was still half asleep. Her hair was tousled and her make-up was nonexistent. "Have I ever told you that the 4th of July is one of my favorite holidays?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "Why?"  
  
While Gordo explained in detail everything he had planned for them to do that day, Miranda was pacing in the hallway. She couldn't decide if she should go climb in with Brad or just go into Gordo's room. She wanted to go to Brad, but she wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. She decided after a minute or two more of pacing, that she would just go for it. Quietly she swung open the door to Brad's room. She had wanted to wake him up with a kiss; but the squeaky floorboards had other ideas. Just as she was approaching the bed the board under her gave a shuddering groan and Brad quickly sat up in bed.  
  
"Miranda?" he said sleepily, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Gordo kicked me out of our bed and I was going to...well...never mind. I can just go sleep in Gordo's room," Miranda said as she turned back toward the door to leave.  
  
"Miranda," Brad called, "You can come sleep with me; I don't mind."  
  
Eagerly Miranda climbed into bed with Brad and he pulled the covers up around their necks.  
  
"Holy cow! Your feet are freezing," Brad yelped as her feet came into contact with his bare legs.  
  
"Sorry," Miranda said.  
  
"That's okay. Put them back, I'll help you warm them up," Brad offered.  
  
Miranda moved her feet so they were intertwined with Brad's. Miranda smiled at him and wished that she'd thought to brush her teeth before she'd come in. Brad leaned in to kiss her and Miranda turned her head and said, "Don't even think about it, I have morning breath."  
  
"Well, so do I," Brad said firmly as he took her chin in his hand and turned her face back towards him. He leaned in again and Miranda accepted the kiss willingly. The two feverishly made-out for the next twenty minutes; it was exciting for them to be kissing while lying in bed together. Eventually the kissing slowed and then stopped altogether. Miranda cuddled into Brad's arms and put her head against his bare chest. It wasn't long before Brad heard her softly snoring. His heart was still racing and he was sure that before Miranda fell asleep she could feel just how excited he was. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Miranda. It hadn't been too long before this moment that he'd felt sure that he'd never have a girlfriend at all, much less, one like Miranda. As his heart returned to it's regular pace he settled his head on top of Miranda's and also fell asleep.  
  
After Gordo had explained everything he had planned; he and Lizzie took advantage of their time alone. At this hour in the morning, he didn't think his parents were even up yet. As they kissed Gordo moved his hand up her back and discovered to his surprise that she wasn't wearing a bra. Boldly he moved his hands to her stomach and slipped them underneath her shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes to be sure she was okay with this move. Lizzie nodded, then, sat up and removed her shirt.  
  
Gordo stared in awe as she lay back down. For the moment he was content just to look. "Lizzie, you are so beautiful," he whispered. Slowly he moved his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach up toward the objects of his desire. They pulled the blankets over them and for the next half an hour both were in absolute ecstasy as he explored her chest with both his hands and his mouth.  
  
At 8:30 both couples rose out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Gordon had outdone herself. She had prepared Waffles with red strawberries, blue blueberries and white whipped cream as toppings. She had even decorated the table with a festive 4th of July tablecloth. As breakfast ended and Lizzie and Miranda rose to help Mrs. Gordon with the dishes she declined their help, "You girls should go upstairs and shower. As soon as everyone is ready we will head into town for the day."  
  
An hour later everyone piled into the Explorer to head into town. Everyone had helped to haul out coolers with food and loaded them into the back with the bags everyone had packed for the day. As they drove past the Saunder's cabin they noticed that they also seemed to be heading into town for the day.  
  
The first activity of the day was the 4th of July parade. Even though it was only 9:30 and the parade didn't start until 11:00 they were headed to the parade route to claim their space. They carried chairs, blankets, small coolers, umbrellas and sunscreen with them. Gordo had explained to Lizzie that they always sat in the same spot right in front of Wilson's furniture store. When they arrived there they lay down blankets, set up lounge chairs and applied sunscreen. Once they were all settled, the two couples played hearts to pass the time.  
  
A little over an hour later they could hear sirens sounding around the corner from where they sat. It was the sign that the parade had begun. The parade was always lead by the color guard, police and firemen. Everyone stood as they passed. The parade lasted a little over an hour. They enjoyed the wide variety of participants in the parade. There were marching bands, princess pageant floats, clowns, Shriners, horses and of course countless floats sponsored the town's local clubs, businesses, organizations and charities. The four of them felt a like they were little kids again waving at the people on the floats as they passed and trying to catch the candy they threw. At one point during the parade Miranda had spotted the Saunder's and Claire sitting down about a block on the opposite side of the street. Naturally Kate and Claire were too cool to show any sign that they might be enjoying the parade.  
  
After the parade they made their way back to the Explorer. They were headed to Candlestick Park. It was next to the area where the 4th of July carnival was set up every year. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon found a vacant picnic table and grill near the lake. While they grilled hamburgers and hotdogs for lunch Gordo, Lizzie, Brad and Miranda went swimming in the lake. The four of them swam out to the raft. They'd only been resting on the raft for a couple of minutes when Kate and Claire appeared and also climbed onto the raft.  
  
"Hey Kate, hey Claire," Lizzie said cheerfully, hoping they were not looking to make trouble.  
  
Kate sneered at her and did not respond. "So, Kate," Gordo said, "We did not see you again after the day your family got here. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be stuck hanging out with you losers all week. I finally convinced Daddy to let me invite Claire; even though we'd both rather be back at home," Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, it is so boring up here," Claire said as she eyed Brad.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes at Lizzie and replied to Kate saying, "Well, that's good that Claire could come. We didn't want to hang out with you either. You're just a trouble maker."  
  
"Oooh, a trouble maker," Kate said mockingly to Gordo. "Are we in third grade Gordo? Why don't you tell me what you really think."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, "I will...I think you are a bitch who is always jealous of what everyone else has. You are manipulative and would do anything to make things better for your self. Your selfish, rude and stuck-up...."  
  
Gordo would have continued, but Lizzie butted in and said, "Gordo that's enough. She may be all those things and more, but you attacking her isn't going to change things. She's not worth your trouble."  
  
Kate appeared unruffled and said, "Lizzie's right, I may be all those things, but at least I am not a baby and a loser like you. Nice people finish last because people walk all over them. My philosophy has always been to stand up for number one and that's me. Come on Claire, let's go."  
  
Kate jumped off the raft and before Claire joined her she turned to Brad and said, "You're too good for these losers. You are more than welcome to join us and see what real women are like."  
  
Outraged, Miranda stood up and said, "Let me help you get going," and pushed Claire off the raft.  
  
Claire surfaced sputtering and said, "You'll pay for that, loser."  
  
"No she won't," Brad said coming to Miranda's defense," You deserved that for thinking that you and Kate are real women compared to Miranda, when really it's the other way around. If you try and lay a hand on her, you'll have to go through me."  
  
"Whatever," Kate said, "You're not as cool as we thought. In fact, you are a loser too."  
  
"Fine with me," Brad said, "I'd rather be a loser with these three than be part of your snotty clique any day. You two think that people treat you the way they do because you're so popular and that people like you; when really it's that people are afraid of you because you are so mean and spiteful."  
  
Kate looked a little surprised to hear that people thought that she was mean, but she didn't comment. The two girls swam away without any further conflict.  
  
After lunch Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda and Brad headed over to the carnival. There were a lot of rides, games and snacks. For a while they just walked around. Gordo and Brad suggested they go on some rides, but Lizzie said she wanted to wait until it had been longer since they'd eaten. So instead Lizzie and Miranda watch Gordo and Brad wasting their money trying to win them stuffed animals at the arcade.  
  
"All these games are rigged so that people can't easily win," Miranda said.  
  
"Hey, what happened to supporting your man?" Brad asked.  
  
"Sorry, I just think it's a waste," Miranda replied. Just as she finished saying that a loud bell started clanging signaling that Brad had won the shooting game he was playing. He chose a large Tweety-Bird plush toy and handed it proudly to Miranda.  
  
"You were saying?" Brad asked. Miranda smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  
  
Not too far away Gordo and Lizzie were challenging each other in a game where you shot water at a target. The bell clanged and Lizzie was the winner. She won a small stuffed bear, which she promptly handed to Gordo and said, "Here, I won this for you!" He blushed, but accepted it anyway.  
  
The rest of the afternoon they spent on rides. They rode the scrambler, the octopus, the tilt-a-whirl, the Ferris wheel, the merry go round, the wheel of fortune, the zipper, the barrel of fun and countless other rides. Eventually they decided they'd had enough of the rides and went back to the park where Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were still sitting at the same picnic table. Mr. Gordon announced that for dinner he was buying everyone carnival food. Then when they were done eating they would all head over to the baseball diamond and claim their seats for the fireworks.  
  
Every year before the fireworks the town held it's annual pageant for Queen. It was modeled very much like the Miss American pageant on television. Gordo and Brad thought the contest was lame, but Lizzie and Miranda were admiring the dresses and hairstyles of the contest.  
  
"Which one do you like the best?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, I think the pink evening gown is the best, but I like the girl on the end's hair better," Lizzie replied, "How about you?"  
  
"I agree that the girl on the end has the best hair, but I really like the red dress in the middle," Miranda said, "What do you guys think?" she asked Gordo and Brad.  
  
Both shrugged and went back to the game of hearts they were playing. Soon the pageant ended and it was getting dark enough for the fireworks to start. Gordo and Brad were sitting next to each other with their respective girlfriends sitting in front of them and leaning into them.  
  
Gordo whispered in Lizzie's ear, "I think you are better looking than any of the girls up on that pageant stage."  
  
"Nah," she whispered back.  
  
"Really, if we would have put you in an evening gown you would have kicked all their butts," Gordo said.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, that's sweet," Lizzie said, "Can you believe we have been dating for over a month now?"  
  
"Really?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yep!" Lizzie said happily.  
  
"Do you regret your decision to date me?" Gordo asked seriously.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hope we are together forever." Lizzie said as she turned toward him. Gordo leaned in and passionately kissed her. Mr. Gordon noticed and discreetly cleared his throat. Gordo and Lizzie caught his drift and decided to save it for later.  
  
Soon the fireworks started. It was one of the best shows Lizzie had ever seen. With Gordo's arms around her, watching the fireworks, everything felt perfect. She silently wished that things would always be this way. 


	27. Brad's Decision & Gordo's Movie

Author's Note: This is another filler type chapter, in other words, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story anymore. I know how it is going to end and I even know where the sequel is going to go...I just don't know what else to do with this story. Does anyone have any ideas or things they'd like to see happen before the end, I'm open to suggestions. Otherwise the last month and a half of their summer is going to fly by and be summarized. Also, this chapter is a little sappy, sorry to those you out there who don't like that so much. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks! Tinkerbell!

The next morning everyone woke up early. It was their last day at the cabin; they were heading back home tomorrow morning; so everyone wanted to pack as much into one day as they could. After a breakfast of omelets and hash browns Brad and Miranda set out on their bikes. It had become a ritual for them. Gordo and Lizzie seemed to think that all they did on their rides was stop to make-out but it was so much more than that. This had become their time to really get to know one another; so as they rode they posed questions back and forth. Gordo and Lizzie had known each other their whole lives and so already knew everything about each other. Miranda felt that they were missing out. Everyday she learned new things about Brad that helped her to understand him even better. And as her understanding of him grew, so did the feelings she had for him. Miranda didn't know for sure what it felt like to be in love; she did know that if she wasn't already in love with Brad Gordon, she probably would be soon.

"What's it like to have relative who live in a different country?" Brad asked her.

"It's neat mostly. But there are a few downfalls. One is that every family vacation we ever take is to go to that country to visit them. The second, used to be a big downfall for me when I was younger, but really isn't anymore," Miranda said.

"I can understand that, "Brad said, "So what was it?"

"You know when you're young and you want to be exactly the same as everyone else?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Brad said quietly.

"Well, when I was younger it seemed weird to other kids that I had relatives who lived in a different country. I hated that. Other kids would ask me questions about them, like they were aliens or something. I just wanted to be like everyone else," Miranda said.

"I know exactly what you are talking about. I always wanted to just blend in, not just because I was a nerd though. When I was in elementary school I was one of the only kids whose parents were divorced. It is so common now, but back then it wasn't and the other kids tended to made a bigger deal out of it than it actually was," Brad said.

"Can I ask you something about that?" Miranda asked tentatively.

"Sure," Brad replied.

"So, this summer your Dad went to Taiwan for work and you came to stay with Gordo and his parents. Why didn't you just go stay with your Mom?" Miranda asked.

"My Mom left my Dad and I when I was about 6. She just disappeared and then one day my Dad got divorce papers served to him. My Dad didn't want to get divorced so he tried to contact her and work something out, but she told him that she wanted to get remarried to someone else. The divorce was really messy and they fought for custody of me. It came down to which one I wanted to live with. When the judge asked me who I'd rather live with I said my Dad and my Mom has never forgiven me for that. I tried to keep in touch, but now she is remarried and has kids with her new husband and they are more important than I am to her." Brad said.

"I'm so sorry Brad, I had no idea." Miranda said sadly.

"That's okay. It's history and I try not to think about it. I just try and focus on the people who are happy to have me in their lives," Brad said.

"Why did you go with your Dad instead of your Mom?" Miranda asked.

"She'd left me once; how could I be sure that she wouldn't leave me with her new husband and run away again?" Brad said, "I wasn't sure I wanted to take that chance. Plus, my Dad and I became really close when she left us; I just couldn't have done that to him," Brad said.

"Do you miss him?" Miranda asked.

"Now?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't seen him all summer," Miranda said.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But we email and I talk to him on the phone every once in a while," Brad said.

For a while they biked along in silence. Brad was thinking about the last conversation he'd had with his father before they'd left to come to the cabin. His father had told him that the job in Taiwan was going really well and that it was possible that the position would open up for someone to accept full-time. His father had also told him that he was being considered to be that full-time person. He would know by the end of the summer, which way it was going to go. He had told Brad that if he accepted the position he'd like for Brad to come to live with him in Taiwan. Brad wasn't sure that he wanted to live in Taiwan though and he'd expressed that to his father. His father said he'd be sad if he didn't want to come live with him, but that he'd understand. Brad had been pondering this decision all summer. What if his father got this job; what was he going to do?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Miranda asked.

Brad smiled over at her and said, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." He wasn't ready to share the decision he had to make with anyone. He already knew how Miranda felt about his leaving at the end of the summer. He wanted to be sure that he made the decision on his own and not with the aid of any outside opinions on the matter.

"I'm not sure I buy that," Miranda said, "That expression was far too serious for that to have been what you were really thinking about."

"You're right," Brad said with a sigh, "And don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not quite ready to share what I was thinking about."

Miranda frowned a little bit but nodded in agreement.

Back at the cabin, Gordo and Lizzie were curled up together in the girls' bed. After breakfast they had come back upstairs and climbed into bed. They were nestled together in a cocoon of blankets. They'd been alternately talking and dozing.

"Do you think it will be weird to go back to school as a couple?" Lizzie asked.

"No. Do you?" Gordo asked.

"Not really because we're together all the time anyway. I just wonder how people will react to it," Lizzie said.

"Well, the only people who really matter are you and me and we're both fine with it, right?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie said.

"And you forget," Gordo added, "Most of our friends saw us as a couple at your birthday party."

"Oh yeah!" Lizzie said, "I forget that other people were there. When I think about that night all that really stands out, was you telling me that you love me."

"And that you love me too," Gordo added.

Lizzie sighed contentedly and said, "I have never been so happy."

Gordo kissed her lightly, wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

The rest of their last day at the cabin went by quickly because they were so busy. They swam and played in the lake. Gordo and Lizzie visited their island one last time. They played some board games with Mrs. Gordon. They even took an hour to help Mrs. Gordon clean the cabin from top to bottom. When night came and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon had gone to bed, Gordo and Lizzie went out and lay on the dock to watch the stars.

"I'm not ready to go home tomorrow," Lizzie said.

"I know, me neither," Gordo replied, "I kind of wish we could stay here forever."

"I'm really glad you invited Miranda and I to come to the cabin. I will remember this forever," Lizzie said.

"Well, hopefully you will be coming to the cabin with us from now on, forever," Gordo said.

"I'm going to miss you coming to lay with me in the mornings. My bed at home is going to feel so lonely," Lizzie said.

"I could sneak over and climb into your bed sometimes," Gordo offered.

"No, my Dad would probably kill you. Besides, it can just be a special cabin thing. Maybe someday when we go off to college you can sneak into my dorm room and lay with me," Lizzie suggested.

"Do you think we'll be together that long?" Gordo asked.

"Definitely," Lizzie said, "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me neither," Gordo said. Gordo stood up and pulled Lizzie to her feet, "Come on, I have something to show you."

Gordo led Lizzie up to his room and sat her down at his desk in front of his laptop. "Against my better judgment, I am going to let you watch one of my movies. When I leave you can press return and the movie will start."

"Why aren't you watching it with me?" Lizzie asked.

"Too embarrassing," Gordo said.

"You don't have to let me watch this," Lizzie said.

"No, I want to," Gordo said.

Gordo left the room and shut the door behind him. Lizzie pressed return and started the movie. On a black screen, in white letters, it said, "Why I Love Lizzie McGuire, By David Gordon, June 2000." Lizzie quickly did the math to learn that Gordo had been 13 when he made this movie. Some unfamiliar music played in the background and images of a younger Lizzie filled the screen: Lizzie laughing, playing, running, smiling, talking, writing, tripping, sleeping and more. Lizzie smiled at the images of how Gordo must see her. After several minutes of these images, Gordo's voice interrupted the music. "This is Lizzie McGuire, the girl that I am in love with. Let me tell you why I love Lizzie McGuire. She is sweet, funny, nice, kind, beautiful, smart and so much more. But let me tell you the most important reason that I love Lizzie. She is my best friend. She has been my best friend since before I can remember. She has always been there for me. Some may think that 13 is too young to fall in love and it may be so. But I am 13 and I am sure that Lizzie McGuire is the only one for me. I hope to someday spend the rest of my life with her by my side." The movie ended and the screen faded to black. Lizzie wiped the tears from her face and smiled.

Gordo came back into the room and saw Lizzie's face, "That bad?" he quipped.

"No, it was just so sweet," Lizzie said, "I can't understand how you were so sure about me when we were only 13 years old."

"I don't understand it either, it's just the way I have always felt," Gordo said.

Lizzie kissed him gently and hugged him tightly.


	28. Alone!

Although they could have spent the whole day at the cabin before they headed back to Hillridge, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire decided that they'd rather head back early and have all day to unpack and unwind at home before heading to work the next day. The night before, when the Gordon's were asleep, the two couples had decided that they did not yet want to go back to Hillridge, so they'd devised a plan, which they put into effect that morning at breakfast. They knew that Mr. and Mrs. Gordon would never let the kids stay at the cabin alone for a few more days, so they had to trick them into it.

As they were trying to get as early a start as possible, Mrs. Gordon had not prepared a fancy breakfast this morning. Everyone quietly munched their cold cereal and waited for Gordo to bring up their staying. Lizzie could tell that Gordo was feeling bad about tricking his parents, but she really wanted to stay. She kicked him under the table and gave him a meaningful look.

"Um, Mom, Dad, can the four of us stay a few days extra? It's not like we have to go to work in the morning," Gordo asked.

Gasping at the suggestion Mrs. Gordon said, "Certainly not, I will not have young men and women sleeping under my roof unsupervised,"

"Your mother is absolutely right," Mrs. Gordon said, not completely convincingly.

The four teens grumbled over the response and Gordo asked, "Well, then can we just stay a few hours more and go swimming and stuff one last time. We don't need to be back to Hillridge early; we'll leave in a few hours and be home this evening."

"I don't know," Mrs. Gordon said warily.

"Come on, we're all responsible, nothing is going to happen," Gordo chided.

"He's right Roberta," Mr. Gordon said, "Let's let the kids stay, they can play for a few more hours, lock up and head home. We'll see them later tonight."

Everyone, including Mr. Gordon looked hopefully at Mrs. Gordon who finally said, "Alright. But everyone better behave."

Gordo and Brad helped Mr. Gordon load the Explorer and Miranda and Lizzie chased Mrs. Gordon out of the kitchen, they insisted on finishing the dishes this morning. The faster they got Mr. and Mrs. Gordon on the road, the better. Once Mrs. Gordon was satisfied that everything was in order, she and Mr. Gordon climbed in the Explorer and waved goodbye.

"What should we do first?" Miranda asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"Swim?" Gordo suggested.

They went upstairs to change. As they changed, Lizzie told Miranda about the island. Gordo and Lizzie had agreed that if this plan to be alone at the cabin worked they would tell Brad and Miranda about the island.

"So, what have the two of you been doing at your island?" Miranda asked suggestively.

"We just go there to be alone and talk," Lizzie said.

"Whatever," Miranda countered.

"We do," Lizzie protested, but added, "We're also naked most of the time."

"Really!" Miranda said, "So, now you have seen IT."

Both girls chuckled a little and Lizzie said, "Yes."

"And," Miranda prompted her.

"Let's just say that seeing it makes it harder to want to wait," Lizzie said.

"Have you touched it?" Miranda asked.

"No," Lizzie said.

"Has he touched you?" Miranda asked.

"Just in the northern regions," Lizzie said.

"What was it like?" Miranda asked.

"Honestly, it was wonderful, I never wanted to stop," Lizzie said.

Miranda and Lizzie probably could have talked on this subject for hours, but a knock on the door interrupted them. "Ready?" Gordo called. The girls grabbed their towels and met them in the hallway. When they got down to the lake, Brad and Miranda took off on the Jet Ski, while Gordo and Lizzie settled themselves in the chairs at the end of the dock.

Brad and Miranda didn't talk much as they raced out in the direction they'd been instructed to go to find the island. Miranda wrapped her arms around Brad's waist and closed her eyes. She thought about the things she and Lizzie had been discussing a few minutes before and how she felt about those same issues concerning Brad and herself.

When they reached the island they marveled over how isolated it was as they waded into the beach and tied up the Jet Ski. They sat down side by side in the sand with their feet in the water.

"What were you and Lizzie talking about?" Brad asked.

"How do you know we were talking about anything?" Miranda asked.

"I could hear your voices through the wall, but I couldn't make out what you were talking about," Brad responded, "If it's none of my business, that is fine. I was just curious."

"We were just talking about the physical nature of Gordo and Lizzie's relationship," Miranda said.

"Oh," Brad said simply in response.

"You know, I suspect that they sent us out to this island so that we could be alone if we wanted to take the next step, physically," Miranda said.

"How do you feel about that?" Brad asked.

"Well, part of me is excited, but there is a bigger part of me that knows I'm not ready," Miranda said honestly.

"I'm not ready either. I've just had my very first kiss this summer. While there is part of me too that is excited to experience more, I know that I want to take things slow," Brad said.

"I'm glad we agree on this. For a little while I felt like we were strange because we weren't keeping up with Gordo and Lizzie. But then I reminded myself that they have been friends for years. They already have a trust and honesty between them. All they had left to discover of each when they became a couple was the physical side of their relationship. You and I are still getting to know one another in some ways and I'd rather be completely sure of myself and us as a couple when we make that next step." Miranda said.

"Let's agree that we will not push the other to go further than they are comfortable with and that we both have to agree when we think the time is right," Brad suggested.

"I agree," Miranda said.

"We can still do the things we've been doing thus far, right?" Brad asked.

In response, Miranda leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I thought so," Brad said smiling as he leaned back in for more.

Back on the dock Gordo and Lizzie were also talking about the conversation she and Miranda had. Gordo never understood how girls felt the need to discuss everything with one another. He didn't see how it was any of Miranda's business if Lizzie had seen IT or not.

"I'm sorry, I don't see why it's a big deal that Miranda and I talk about these things," Lizzie said defensively.

"I'm not mad. I just feel dumb because you know she is telling everything you talked about to Brad," Gordo said.

"You don't know that," Lizzie said back, "Even if she is, why does it matter?"

"I just feel self-conscious. We haven't been dating much longer than them and we're so much more physical and they know that. I just don't want them to think that neither of us have any self control." Gordo said.

"I'm sure that's not how they see it," Lizzie said, "We're just expressing our love for one another."

"I guess. But from now on, let's try to cool it down a little bit. At least in front of them," Gordo said.

"Ok," Lizzie agreed.

"We'd better go inside and make our phone calls before it gets too much later," Gordo said.

They talked through their cover story one last time and Gordo dialed the number for his house. When his father picked up he explained that Lizzie's car was dead and they'd have to spend the night at the cabin. They'd called every mechanic shop in the area, but no one was open on Sunday. They'd have someone come out and look at the car the next morning to see what the problem was. They declined Mr. Gordon's offer to drive up and bring them home and to have Lizzie's car towed; they didn't mind waiting until the morning to have it fixed. Mrs. Gordon was still not happy about the idea of young men and women staying at her cabin unsupervised, but on the plus side she was glad they were stranded at the cabin and not on the highway somewhere. After promising that everyone would behave, Mr. Gordon said he would call the McGuire's and the Sanchez's to fill them in on the situation.

When they hung up the phone they smiled at each other, they'd done it. They'd bought themselves at least one more night at the cabin, alone.


	29. Tonight's the night?

Author's note: I 'm sorry it has been so long. I used to have quite a bit of spare time to write and upload my stories at work, but times have changed. I have had this chapter written out in my notebook for a long time, I just needed to find time to type it and upload it. With a full time job and a busy child at home, no wonder I haven't had the time. Hopefully my readers haven't given up and me and hopefully I will start to find more time for this again--I really missed it. Let me know what you think of the latest installment:

Gordo and Lizzie's plan had worked. The four of them had the cabin to themselves, at least for the night. Truthfully, Gordo and Lizzie wished it were just the two of them, but there was no easy way to have planned for just the two of them to get stranded. After a lot of discussion over the past few days, they'd decided that if their plan worked this would be the night. Despite his recent self consciousness over Brad and Miranda's knowledge of their physical relationship Gordo knew they were ready. He knew that Lizzie was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and it just felt right to take the next step.

Lizzie was nervous as well, but sure about their decision. She wanted to talk to Miranda about it, but decided against it. Partially for Gordo's sake, but also because she felt that Miranda might not respect her decision. She worried that maybe they were moving too quickly, but then she reminded herself that their relationship couldn't be measured against normal timelines. They'd been friends for their entire lives. Becoming a couple had been so natural for them and this new step would be too. She knew they'd be together forever and this expression of their love could only bring them closer.

After a dinner of delivery pizza and a couple of movies, Brad and Miranda said they were going to go out and look at the stars. Gordo and Lizzie took this as their cue. They went up to Gordo's room and instantly became nervous and slightly unsure of themselves in each other's company.

"I really want to do this, but suddenly I can't stop shaking," Lizzie admitted.

"I know, I'm so nervous," Gordo replied.

"Just remember that I love you and I'm ready for this," Lizzie said.

"Me too," Gordo said and smiled, "Maybe if we just start slow and let it progress naturally this won't feel so weird."

"I'll be right back," Lizzie said. She returned a minute later with three jar candles his mom kept in the upstairs bathroom. Lizzie set them around the room and Gordo lit each with a match. Lizzie clicked on the radio to a soft rock station and shut off the lights. Gordo locked the door and progressed toward her. Still nervous they stiffly sat on the edge of Gordo's bed, not sure of what to do next.

"May I have this dance?" Gordo asked quietly. Lizzie nodded and together they stood up. They wrapped themselves around each other and slowly swayed with the music. Their bodies warmed to one another and that was all the spark they needed. Gordo's mouth moved to Lizzie's neck and her hands slid up his back, under his shirt. He pulled away after a minute, just long enough to remove her shirt and then his own. As they traded positions and Lizzie's mouth assaulted Gordo's neck, he worked on the button and zipper of her jeans. When they fell to the floor and pooled around her feet she kicked them aside as Gordo removed his jeans as well. They were slow dancing in their underwear when suddenly the phone rang. They wanted to ignore it, but they knew they couldn't.

"Hello?" Gordo said. "Oh, hey Mrs. McGuire. Sure, she's right here."

Lizzie took the phone and said, "Hi Mom!" As she listened to her mother's opening comments she wrapped the blanket off Gordo's bed around herself as if she were afraid that her mother might be able to tell that she was half naked otherwise.

"Lizzie, just because you and Gordo are unsupervised tonight, doesn't mean that regular rules don't apply. I don't want the two of you together in a bedroom with the door closed and no fooling around either," Jo said.

"Mom," Lizzie admonished, "nothing is going to happen. We know how to behave and restrain ourselves."

"Hearing that you need to restrain yourselves at all doesn't convince me," Jo said.

"You know what I mean," Lizzie said.

"Just keep our expectations in mind," Jo said.

Lizzie hung up the phone and sighed.

"You okay?" Gordo asked as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah, she just makes me feel so guilty and then I question my judgment, which makes me feel even more terrible," Lizzie said.

"Why do you feel terrible?" Gordo asked.

"Well, if I change my mind about tonight that will make be a big tease," Lizzie said.

"No Lizzie. You're not a tease. That phone call from your mom was a major mood killer. I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I still expected you to feel like doing it after that," Gordo said, "Why don't you go put on your pajamas and we'll just cuddle."

When Lizzie returned Gordo had put on a tee-shirt and pajama pants too. With the candles still burning they climbed into bed and snuggled together under the covers.

"What if we put off doing it until the end of the summer and if we still feel ready then we'll consider it again," Gordo suggested.

"You're willing to wait that much longer?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, I don't think of making love to you as a something I am owed just because we are together. I think of it more like a bonus and it is certainly worth waiting for. I'd wait until you're my wife if you asked me to," Gordo said.

Lizzie's eyes widened as she turned to him and asked, "You want me to be your wife?"

"Yeah, someday," Gordo said.

"Wow," Lizzie said.

"I know," Gordo replied.


	30. Grounded

Author's Note: So I still have some readers after my long absence. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed--it made my day! I will try to take the time to update more often. Just in way of an apology for being gone so long, here is another new chapter. Thanks!

Slightly after one in the afternoon Lizzie's car pulled into the Sanchez's driveway and the four teenagers saw six very angry parents waiting for them on the porch. They had left from the cabin extremely early that morning, the guilt over their deception starting to get the best of them.

"Clearly we've been caught," Gordo said under his breath as they climbed out of the car and walked solemnly toward the house. All six of the parents began shouting at once at their respective, son, daughter or nephew.

Mr. Gordon realizing that this yelling match wasn't going to get them anywhere whistled loudly, bringing the group to his attention. "One at a time, let's calmly discuss this," he said rationally.

"I'll start," Jo said, " Not only did you kids lie to us, disregard our orders and disrespect us, you scared us half to death when we couldn't reach you at the cabin this morning."

"You may wonder why we didn't just think you were getting the car fixed," Sam said, "Here's how, we called every car repair shop in a ten mile radius from the cabin and none of them had ever heard of any of you kids or had recently worked on any pink Neons."

"Why couldn't you kids just live with our decision about the four of you not staying at the cabin alone?" Mrs. Gordon asked, then added, "I'm so disappointed in all of you."

The four of them looked at their feet. They were feeling stupid over their decision and even more stupid over getting caught. And they all knew they deserved whatever they had coming as far as punishment went.

"None of you has anything to say for yourselves?" Mr. Sanchez asked them.

There was silence for a minute then Gordo looked up and said, "I guess in trying to act grown-up and responsible for our own lives we succeeded in proving just how far from that we still are." The other three nodded and Gordo continued, "I personally am very sorry for what we did and would like to apologize. I would also like to point out that Brad and Miranda weren't as involved in this decision as Lizzie and I were, sorry Lizzie."

"That's okay, I'm willing to be responsible for my actions," Lizzie said, "I would also like to apologize. We did not think about how this might affect other people."

"I don't think it matters how little Brad and Miranda were involved in this decision, they still went along with it," Mr. Gordon said.

"I agree," Mr. Sanchez said.

All four of them were grounded for the next three weeks. Which meant, that until the first week of August there would be absolutely no contact between them in person, over the phone or on-line. There would be no TV, pool, cars or sleeping in. For all of them it would be hard-core chores for the next three weeks. When they were finally released from their sentences there would be only two weeks left until school started.

The four of them had a few minutes alone as they unloaded their luggage from Lizzie's car. Quickly and quietly they said their good-byes.

"I'll try to contact you if I can come up with any possible way," Gordo said, "I can't believe I won't see you for three whole weeks."

"I know, I'm going to miss you so much. You won't forget me will you?" Lizzie asked jokingly.

"Hardly, I'm sure you and all the amazing things that happened between us in the last few weeks will be all I think about," Gordo said with a smile.

A tear streaked down Lizzie's face and Gordo pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Will you still be here in three weeks?" Miranda asked, "Or is this good-bye?"

"No, I should still be here," Brad said.

"Well, just incase you're not." Miranda began," There's a few things I should tell you. I had a really great summer and I'm really going to miss you. Thank you for making me take a chance. Even if this is the end, it was worth it."

"I'll miss you too Miranda," Brad said, "But this is not the end. Oh, and Miranda,"

"Yeah?" Miranda said looking into his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled through her tears and softly said, "Me too."

The four then went their separate ways for the next three weeks.

A week later Lizzie was sifting through the mess at the bottom of her closet. It had been the longest week of her life. Her mother had saved all the worst chores for her punishment. Today she had to clean her room, which wasn't terrible. She had a garbage pile, a donate pile and a keep pile. Once all the garbage was taken out and the donate pile was packed into boxes to be picked up, her mother wanted to help her organize everything in the keep pile. Lizzie was least looking forward to this last part. Her mother had been giving her a long lecture on abstinence and being sexually responsible, every chance she got.

Miranda wasn't having a great week wither. Whenever her mother was most upset with her she tended to deliver long rambling lectures, all in Spanish. So far this week, everything had been in Spanish. Miranda had also been given mountains of chores to pass the time. Today they were canning the vegetables from the garden.

Gordo and Brad had gotten off relatively easy compared to the girls. Mrs. Gordon was not one to have unfinished chores so there wasn't much work for the boys to do. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon both worked all day, so there was no one to watch over their every move, like Lizzie and Miranda who both had stay at home mothers. They were supposed to stay in their rooms which had been stripped of all electronic forms of entertainment. Nothing had been said however, about the doors needing to stay closed, so the boys, whose rooms were across from one another, would open their doors and could talk to each other without leaving their rooms. They'd discussed disobeying and leaving their rooms, who would know? But they felt bad knowing that they'd get off so easy while Lizzie and Miranda were stuck at home with their mothers.

Brad and Gordo had devised a way to play paper football across the hall from each other.

"Brad, it's your turn," Gordo said in boredom.

"We've been playing for two hours, do you mind if we just talk for a while?" Brad asked.

"Sure, do you have something on your mind?" Gordo asked.

"Actually I do," Brad started, "My father has accepted a full time job in Taiwan and he'd like me to move there with him."

"Wow," Gordo said, "So, when do you move?"

"That's the thing," Brad said, "I don't want to move. Your parents have extended an open ended offer for me to come live here and finish school at Hill Ridge High."

"So, you're staying then?" Gordo asked.

"Only if you're okay with it. I know you weren't thrilled when I showed up at the beginning of the summer," Brad said.

"That's true of course I can't change that. But, I don't feel that way anymore. We've both changed a lot and I think we have quite a bit in common. This might sound incredibly dorky, but I've kind of come to think of you, like a brother. I've always wanted a sibling," Gordo said and looked away in embarrassment.

"Me too," Brad said, They smiled at each other and realized that their relationship was forever changed, for the best.

"So, Miranda's going to be thrilled!" Gordo said.

"Yeah, but let's keep in between us for now," Brad said with a mischievous smile.

The foursome had another two weeks to go, but it had taken less then a week for them all to realize that they should save some grown-up things for when they were actually gown-up and their parents no longer had the power to punish them for their mistakes.


	31. Reunion

Author's Note: So, this is one of the last few chapters of this story. But, there will be a sequel, I promise that. I already have loads of ideas... Thanks for all the support I have been getting with this story, I really appreciate it. I need to send a big thank you to C-Unit, as they were the only person who reviewed the last chapter! I know it was kind of a bummer chapter, but reviews get me that much more pumped to post the next chapter. So, thanks again C-Unit!

On with the story...

It was the last day before they could all see each other again. Gordo was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about how great tomorrow was going to be. He never had contacted Lizzie like he'd said he'd try to. He'd come up with a couple good ideas, but in the end he ditched them all. If the parental figures figured out that any of his schemes was actually a plot to get in contact with Lizzie, they'd receive additional weeks of grounding for sure and he couldn't risk that. It had been the longest three weeks of his life. He'd been over all the moments of his and Lizzie's relationship hundreds of time in his head. He still couldn't believe everything that had happened. He never dreamed that he'd get his chance with her. He was just afraid that when he finally got to see Lizzie again tomorrow that she would have changed her mind. Surely in the three weeks she had to think about things she would realize that she was Lizzie McGuire and he was just Gordo.

Jo had finally run out of chores for Lizzie to do and had sent her to her room. Lizzie was thankful for the final end to the never-ending list of monotonous chores. She was glad just to be lying on her bed doing nothing but thinking. It had been the longest three weeks of her life. She couldn't wait to see Gordo again and to resume their relationship. She was so glad that she had finally let Miranda talk her into admitting her feelings to Gordo; he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. The more she thought about their relationship the more she was sure that the two of them would be together forever. She was a little worried that when they finally got to see one another again that he would have realized that she wasn't as special as he'd once thought and that he'd be ready to move on to someone else. If that happened, surely her heart would break.

In the three weeks of chores and chats with Lizzie, Jo had come to realize that her daughter's relationship with Gordo was the real thing. She wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were engaged and married right out of high school. In the weeks that the kids had been grounded she'd had a few conversations with Roberta Gordon, who'd come to the same conclusion. Roberta was still not comfortable with the physical relationship that more than likely was developing between their children, but she knew as well as Jo that it wasn't likely that they'd dissuade them at this point. Jo felt certain that she'd saturated Lizzie with all the information she could about abstinence and the responsibility of being in a sexually active relationship. If Lizzie still decided to go ahead, she unofficially had her blessing.

Even though the last day of their sentence was tomorrow, Miranda was indifferent. She was sure that Brad was already in Taiwan with his father. Sure it would be nice to get out of her room and her house, but she was going to be alone. She knew she couldn't even be sure that she'd have Gordo and Lizzie to hang out with. After three weeks apart, it could be a week before they came up for air. She understood of course, if Brad was still around, it was going to be a major make-out session when they finally saw each other again. It was funny how their relation ship had progressed this summer. At first glance she was interested, then she wasn't, then she was again. With that kind of start she was sure that they were headed nowhere. But now it had been about a month and a half since he'd arrive and she was sure she was in love with him and wasn't sure how she would live without him when he went away again.

Brad had been thinking about keeping it a secret that he was staying in town until the first day of school. He imagined how fun it would be to surprise Miranda at her locker and announce that he was staying. But, he didn't think he could wait that long to tell her. Besides it would be cruel to keep her in the dark and torture her with this. He knew that she wanted him to stay as much as he wanted to stay. He was planning to tell her first thing when they saw each other tomorrow. Life was funny. Back at home he was a nerd with not too many friends and no prospects for a girlfriend. In a few short weeks he was starting school here in Hill Ridge where he had friends who thought he was anything but nerdy and he had a girlfriend! He knew that he honestly wouldn't miss his old school; he would however miss his Dad, a lot. His Dad had arranged for Brad to make a trip to Taiwan to see him for a few days before school started. His Dad was disappointed that Brad didn't want to move to Taiwan with him, but he understood his reasons and supported Brad.

Lizzie had drifted off to sleep and was started when he mother knocked on her door, then entered her room.

"Get up sweetie, we're running to the grocery store," Jo said.

"What? Why?" Lizzie said as she pulled herself up off her bed.

"Well, tonight at midnight you are officially not grounded anymore and Gordo, Miranda and Brad will all be here at midnight for a little post-punishment party," Jo said.

Lizzie's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around her Mom's neck, "I love you so much!"

"I know. Just, comb your hair and lets go," Jo said.

As Lizzie straightened her hair she asked, "So, how did you convince the other parents to let this happen?"

"Well, we've been in contact over the last three weeks and we've been really impressed at how well you all took your punishment. No complaining or anything. We decided we'd let you get together a little earlier than planned," Jo said beaming.

"You are the best!" Lizzie said, "You know, we didn't complain because we all knew we deserved it. We did a really stupid thing and I don't think we'll do anything like that again."

"Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson," Jo said.

Jo and Lizzie went to the grocery store and stocked up on junk food for the get together. They also stopped at the movie store and rented a few videos, even though Lizzie was sure they wouldn't have time to watch them with all the catching up they had to do. At 11:45 PM Lizzie went up to her room to change her clothes and freshen her make-up. At midnight she came back downstairs to wait for her friends to arrive. Sam and Matt had gone to bed a few hours earlier, but Jo stayed up to witness the reunion. At 12:02 AM Gordo's car pulled into the driveway and Lizzie bolted out of the front door and flew into Gordo's waiting arms. They kissed passionately and held onto each other as if they were afraid of being separated again soon. When they pulled away to look at one another they both had tears in their eyes.

"I missed you so much!" Lizzie said choking on a little sob.

"I know, me too," Gordo said pulling her back to him.

On the porch Jo watched them and got a little teary-eyed herself. Just watching this scene she knew that one day Gordo would be her son-in-law and she couldn't have been happier at that realization. Brad was pacing at the end of the driveway, waiting for Miranda to arrive. Miranda did not have a license yet, so she was on foot, probably running. A minute or so later at 12:09AM Miranda collapsed into Brad's arms panting.

"I ran the whole way," she said, "I couldn't wait to see if you were still here."

"I told you I would be," Brad said as he kissed her.

"I know, but I wasn't sure," Miranda said in between kisses.

"I have to tell you something," Brad said.

Certain that he was getting ready to tell her when he was leaving Miranda said, "No, not now, don't spoil this."

"It won't spoil it," Brad said, "I'm staying!"

"What?" Miranda asked in disbelief.

"I told my Dad that I didn't want to move to Taiwan. I'm staying here and living with the Gordon's. I will finish High School at Hill Ridge with all of you!" Brad said.

Miranda didn't know what to say so she hugged him with all her might and whispered in his ear, "I love you!"

"I love you too," Brad whispered back.

Jo smiled as she watched the two couples, it reminded of her of when she was their age. She had a feeling that they were going to make the most of the last little bit of their summer and she didn't blame then one bit.


	32. Dinner & Dancing

Today was a Tuesday, there was exactly one week left until school started up again. The foursome had been very busy catching back up with one another since their post-punishment party. When Jo came down the next morning after the party she'd been surprised to find them all still up and busily talking about the last three weeks and what they were going to do with the next two weeks. Jo had send everyone home and told them that they were not allowed to get back together until they'd all slept at least 4 hours and had a shower. In the last week they'd done everything they could think of together. They'd swam, mini-golfed, gone to the movies and the drive-in, gone to the amusement park, the ocean, the mall...the list went on. Part of the reason they had kept so busy was to catch up for lost time and the other part was that Brad was leaving today for five days to see his Dad in Taiwan and they wanted to have as much fun with him while he was there and before they all went back to school.

Mr. and Mrs. Gordon both had business trips this week, so they recruited Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda to bring Brad to the airport and give him a good send off. The car was silent as they were all lost in their own thoughts. Brad and Miranda were sitting in the back seat of Gordo's Honda holding hands.

"Boy are we gloomy, I'd hate to see how depressing we'd be if you were leaving for good Brad," Gordo said.

"Yeah, cheer up you guys," Lizzie, turning to face Brad and Miranda, "It's only for 5 days."

"Yeah, you can handle it. We all just spent 21 days away from each other," Gordo added sensing how upset the couple in the back seat was over this little trip.

"I know, I'll be fine. It wouldn't be so bad if we hadn't just been grounded for three weeks. It's like being teased; here's your boyfriend back, but only for a week, then we're going to take him away again for 5 more days," Miranda said.

"What?" Lizzie asked clearly confused.

"I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm just upset," Miranda said.

"I'll be back in 5 days and then I'll be around until Christmas. I'll be around so much you'll get sick of me," Brad said as he put his arm around Miranda.

"I don't think that could happen," Miranda pouted.

"I'd offer to stay, but I haven't seen my Dad all summer and unless I go now I won't see him until Christmas," Brad said.

Realizing that she was being selfish Miranda said, "I'll be fine. I will miss you a lot, but you need to go see your Dad."

"That's the spirit," Gordo said from the front seat.

"I have plans too," Miranda said.

"Really?" Lizzie said, "I thought you were hanging out with me and Gordo."

"You guys probably want time alone before school starts. Anyway, my Mom and I are going to go visit my Grandparents in Mexico. We're going for four days and we'll arrive back the same day as Brad does," Miranda said.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep." Miranda said.

When they arrived at the airport Miranda accompanied Brad into the airport and waited in the baggage check line with him. Gordo and Lizzie waiting in the car for Miranda to return. Because of the new updated airline restrictions Miranda couldn't go to the terminal and see Brad off. When he was through checking his baggage they went to a quiet corner and said their good-byes.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy!" Brad said.

"Me too," Miranda said quietly, trying to suppress tears.

"You're going to have a great time in Mexico with your Grandparents," Brad said.

"And you'll have fun with your Dad," Miranda added.

"Why is it so hard to say good-bye when we know we'll see each other in 5 days?" Brad asked.

"I don't know," Miranda said.

"I should go," Brad said.

Acting more bravely than she was feeling Miranda said, "Have a good time and when you come back we'll start high school together. I'll miss you and I love you."

"I love you too, so much," Brad said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

They kissed for a minute or two and then he was gone. Miranda couldn't believe how dependant she'd become on having Brad with her until now, it was amazing how far things could come in just a few short months.

Quietly the threesome drove back home. Gordo pulled into the Sanchez's driveway and asked, "So are you hanging out with us tonight, or is this good-bye?"

"I'm not finished packing and we're flaying out at five tomorrow morning, so you two are on your own tonight," Miranda said.

"Have a good time and try not to think about Brad too much," Lizzie told her as she hugged her best friend.

Gordo hugged her as well and said, "See you soon!"

As Gordo drove Lizzie back home he asked, "So, what are we doing tonight? Any ideas?"

"None, you?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, my parents are out of town on business for the rest of the week. We'd have the house to ourselves, what do you say to me cooking dinner for the two of us?" Gordo asked.

"Sounds perfect," Lizzie said, "Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Gordo said with a grin.

"Casual or semi-dressy?" Lizzie asked.

After hanging out with Lizzie and Miranda for so many years he knew that she was asking how she should dress. "Um, it doesn't really matter, surprise me." Gordo said," Oh and be there around 7:30. Okay?"

"No problem," Lizzie said as she kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

Lizzie decided that she was going to wear something dressier; it had been a while since they'd dressed up for each other. She settled on a white sundress with a border of pink flowers around the hem. Lizzie carefully applied her make-up and styled her hair. She sprayed herself with her favorite perfume then headed downstairs.

"Mom, can you help me put this on?" Lizzie asked holding out the charm bracelet that Gordo had given her for her birthday. She'd only been wearing it on special occasions; it was too special to wear everyday.

As her daughter stood in front of her and explained their dinner plans, Jo knew that this was the night. Lizzie didn't know yet that this was the night, but as a woman of experience Jo knew that they had all the perfect elements to ensure that tonight would be the night. Wanting to remind her daughter to be careful, she bit her tongue. It would spoil it if Lizzie thought it might happen tonight. Impulsively as Lizzie was getting her purse and heading towards the door, Jo grabbed Lizzie and hugged her.

"What was that for?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing, I just love you and sometimes I look at how beautiful you and can't believe you're growing up so fast. Have a great night," Jo said.

"Thanks Mom, I love you too," Lizzie said and waved as she walked out to her car.

Gordo had made Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken for their dinner. He'd put a tablecloth on the table and lit the candles his parents saved for special occasions. Thinking the same way Lizzie had, he was wearing a sage colored button up shirt and a coordinating tie. Carefully he served Lizzie then himself and they ate with minimal conversation. Starting to sense that this might be a special night, they were growing a bit anxious.

After dinner they went out on the deck, where Gordo had left a radio earlier. They slow danced to a soft rock station and watched the stars come out. Neither said anything, just enjoyed being with one another, alone. They shared a passionate kiss, which spoke volumes between the two of them. They needed no words to know that this was it. Carefully Gordo led Lizzie up to his room, he settled her on his bed and lit a few candles, turned on the radio and shut the door. This time they needed no slow dancing to warm then up, they were already warm.

Lizzie stood up and met Gordo in the middle of the room; passionately they kissed as they helped each other out of their clothing. Lizzie giggled as she struggled with his tie and Gordo cursed under his breath at the difficulty he was having with her bra. Finally they stood together naked and Gordo whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Shhhh," she whispered back and smiled at him.

He led her to the bed and they both climbed under the covers. Slowly they made out and felt their way around each other's bodies. Each experiencing things they'd never experienced before. Before he entered her he looked her deep in the eyes and said, "I love you Lizzie McGuire." She only nodded and he proceeded. She cried out a little, but when it was over it was the most amazing thing either had experienced. Afterward, they held each other until they both fell asleep. When he woke again Lizzie was propped up one elbow watching him sleep.

"Hey," Gordo said, "You're up."

"Yeah," Lizzie said.

"What are you thinking about?" Gordo asked, slightly worried that she hadn't enjoyed it as much as he had.

"That I love you very much and that I'm glad I got to share my first time with you," Lizzie said.

"Me too," Gordo said, "So, what did you think?"

"Well," Lizzie said slowly, "I have four word for you that will make it very clear about what I thought."

"Okay," Gordo said nervously.

"Wanna do it again?" Lizzie said.

Gordo burst out laughing as he rolled on top of her. Their second time around was quite a bit more playful.

Author's Note: So, I finally had to make this R rated...incase you didn't notice. I maybe should have made it R rated earlier on in the story, but I decided to wait until now. This is the first love scene I've ever written, so be kind. There is still another chapter or two after this one, then we'll move onto the sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	33. Breakfast? Nah, make it lunch

The next morning Jo popped her head into Lizzie's room just to see if she was there, and just as she suspected would be the case, she wasn't. Jo was not angry, but she decided that eventually she'd need to set down some ground rules about sleeping over at her boyfriend's house now that they were together. Now that they had done the deed, there was nothing to prevent, except pregnancy; but Jo still didn't want them to make spending the night together a habit. This time she would make an exception though; it was their first time. They should be allowed to wake up together. She couldn't believe how cool she was being about this. She'd always been sure that if Lizzie became sexually active before she was married, she would just freak out, but it wasn't so bad. It was Gordo after all and she knew that Gordo truly loved her.

Sam walked by on his way down to the kitchen and asked, "Is Lizzie up already?"

"Oh, no. She's actually not in there, I forgot that she said she was spending the night at Miranda's," Jo said lying to Sam. One of the ground rules was going to be that Sam not find out. Jo knew he would not be able to handle his baby girl's sex life the way she was.

When Gordo woke up the next morning he felt sure that what had happened the night before had been a dream. When he opened his eyes and saw Lizzie sleeping, naked, next to him in bed he knew it had been real. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He thought about bringing her breakfast in bed, but decided it was a little cliché. He reached over and brushed some hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I thought last night might have been a dream," she said sleepily.

"Me too, until I saw you here," Gordo said.

Lizzie moved closer to Gordo on the bed and snuggled into him. Just as they were both starting to doze off again Lizzie's eyes flew open and she said, "I was here all night and I didn't tell my parents anything. I need to call home." Lizzie grabbed the cordless phone off Gordo's desk and climbed back into bed with it. She dialed home and when her mother answered, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Lizzie honey, is that you?" Jo asked, knowing it was from the caller ID.

"Yeah, hi Mom," Lizzie said sheepishly, "I was calling to let you know where I am."

"Don't worry I already know," Jo said in a business like tone, "But, if your father asks, you were at Miranda's all night. That's what I told him."

"But I'm not at Miranda's, I'm at Gordo's," Lizzie said.

"Sweetie, I know," Jo said.

"You know?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Jo said simply.

"And you're not mad at us?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I gave you all the information I could so that you would be able to make an informed decision. Really, it was just delaying the inevitable. I knew it would happen eventually," Jo explained.

"When did you know?" Lizzie asked.

"Last night when you were leaving the house," Jo said.

"I didn't even know then, how could you?" Lizzie asked.

"Experience. I just knew," Jo said, "Remember, if your father asks, you were at Miranda's. I'll see you later, take your time. Oh, and we'll have to set down some ground rules about this eventually."

Lizzie hung up the phone and looked at Gordo. "Well, that was odd. For as much as she lectured me about this, she is fine with it and even told me to take my time."

"Well, I intend to take full advantage of that invitation," Gordo said as he ran his hands over her naked body.

"Let me ask you a question first," Lizzie said, "You must have been fairly sure that this would happen soon right?"

"Not really, why?" Gordo asked.

"You have an economy sized package of condoms in your dresser drawer, you had to have been pretty confident," Lizzie said.

"I didn't buy those," Gordo said.

"Then who did?" Lizzie asked.

"I'd guess that my Dad did. But now that I think about it last week my Mom told me that she was going to put some things into my dresser for me. I just assumed it was new socks or boxers or something," Gordo said.

"But your Mom is totally against pre-marital sex," Lizzie said.

"I know, but our Mothers kept in touch since we've come home from the cabin, maybe together they decided it was okay," Gordo said.

"Weird," Lizzie said.

"I know, but let's not waste anymore time trying to analyze this," Gordo said. With that said he pulled her closer to him and feverishly kissed her. Lizzie kissed him back and moved her hands down until they encountered the object of her desire. When they'd finished Gordo announced that he was starving.

"Well, I'm not surprised after how busy we've been. I'm hungry too," Lizzie said.

"How about we go out for breakfast, my treat," Gordo suggested.

"That sounds great, but I'm not going anywhere until I've had a shower," Lizzie said.

"Well, get going then," Gordo said. As he listened to the shower start running and Lizzie taking a towel out of the cupboard, he had an idea. After she'd been in the shower for a minute or two, he crept into the bathroom, shut the door and climbed into the shower behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie jumped a little, turned to him and smiled, "Sure."

As she shampooed her hair, he just stood there grinning at her.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing, it's kind of embarrassing," Gordo said. Seeing that she wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer Gordo blushed and continued, "Well, this is a little surreal. I used to fanaticize about spying on you in the shower and now I'm actually in the shower with you."

Lizzie blushed as well and said, "Well, in that case you might just have to take me to lunch instead of breakfast, Mr. Gordon."

Catching her drift he let his hands wander over sudsy body and said, "I like the way your mind works McGuire."

Author's Note: So, I changed this story back to PG-13. Thanks to my readers who convinced me that this isn't too racy to be PG-13. Now that they've done the deed, I'm obviously having a good time with it. But, don't worry, this isn't going to turn into an all sex story...just these last two chapters. We are drawing very close to the end, and I will be starting the sequel shortly! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!


	34. Last Day of Freedom

Author's note: This is the second to last chapter – it was going to be the last, but it was too long so I decided to split it up. I will try not to take too long to start on the sequel, I promise. I had a few people comment in their reviews that it was rather unbelievable that Jo would be so okay with Lizzie and Gordo having sex. So, I wanted to comment on that. I agree in a way. The Jo in the TV show would not be cool with what has happened, but this is my story and this is how I chose to write it. In this following chapter Jo and Lizzie have a conversation that will maybe clear up Jo's actions a little bit more for those readers who had issues with it. Overall, whether I even believe that this is how it should be or not, this is how I chose to write it. For me it just felt right for the story and I hope that people can respect that. Thanks!

It was their last day of freedom, school started again tomorrow. Lizzie couldn't believe that they were going to be starting high school tomorrow. Brad and Miranda had both returned from their trips the night before. So far Lizzie hadn't seem much of either of them, but the four of them were getting together later in the afternoon. Matt had also returned home earlier in the week. Lizzie was impressed that he'd lasted at the camp all summer without getting kicked out and sent back home. Maybe he was finally starting to grow up. Currently she and Matt were following their mother through the school supply section at the local convenience store.

"Lizzie, Matt, you need 6 folders apiece and let's try not to have them all be the fancy ones, we can't afford to pay two bucks a folder," Jo said.

Lizzie still couldn't figure out how her Mom was being so cool about what was going on with Gordo and herself. Her Mom was the type to totally freak out over the littlest things. It didn't make sense that she wouldn't be freaking out about this too. They still hadn't had their little talk to set down ground rules; Lizzie figured that she'd get more insight to her Mom's behavior when that happened.

After they'd picked up their school supplies, new gym shoes, a few back to school outfits and groceries for lunches, they finally headed back home.

"Lizzie, do you have some time to help me put away the groceries?" Jo asked, "I thought we could have our talk now."

"Sure," Lizzie said, feeling a little nervous, "But can I ask you something first?"

Jo nodded and Lizzie continued, "Well, you are being so cool about everything that has happened. I don't really understand why you aren't reacting like you normally would."

"And how would I normally react to things like this?" Jo asked.

"Well, you are the kind of Mom who is typically really over protective and who would normally freak out over this sort of thing," Lizzie said.

"You're right of course," Jo said, "I guess I've just realized that you are growing up and can make your own decisions. I've seen the way that you and Gordo have looked at each other for years now. I knew that one day this would happen. I could put up roadblocks to try and prevent this, but I know that in the end it is just delaying the inevitable. And as difficult as this is for me to sometimes accept I decided it made more sense to talk to you about this and to let you make your own decision. I didn't want to be one of those mothers who fights so hard against this happening that instead of preventing it I pushed you into rebelling against me over everything. I guess what it comes down to is that I knew it would happen eventually anyway. If you and Gordo had gotten to the point where you were ready to do this, nothing I said was going to stop you. I gave you my opinions and the information you needed to move ahead with whatever decision you were going to make."

"Wow Mom," Lizzie said, "You really gave this a lot of thought."

"Well sure," Jo said, "Now we just need to set down some rules."

"Okay," Lizzie said warily.

"First, for the time being, your father is not to know. I do not consider this lying to him; it's more like protecting him. I think he would have a really hard time with this. Second, you and Gordo are still not allowed to sleep over at each other's houses without parental consent. Third, there will be no sneaking around after curfews to get together. Fourth, just because you have done it now doesn't mean that you can be any more touchy feely in public. No one wants to see that. And finally, use protection! I have actually made an appointment for you to get on birth control. It is one thing for me to allow this to happen, it is another for me to allow you to get pregnant," Jo said, "Think you can handle the rules?"

Lizzie nodded then said, "Mom, thanks for respecting our decision and for seeing that I am responsible enough to take this step if I feel I am ready."

Jo hugged her daughter and said, "You know, if it was any other boy I don't think I'd be allowing this. But I feel like you and Gordo are meant to be. And I know that he is responsible and that he loves you."

"Thanks mom!" Lizzie said.

"Just know that you can always come to me and talk, okay?" Jo said.

"Okay," Lizzie said.

Brad and Miranda were sitting side by side on the swings at the park. They wanted to meet somewhere to talk alone before the four of them got together this afternoon. They had talked a little on the phone the night before when they both arrived back home, but it was late and they were both tired.

"So, did you have a good time with your Dad?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. Taiwan is a pretty neat place to visit, but I'm glad I decided not to live there," Brad said.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"I'd miss you too much. I talked about you constantly. My Dad is excited to meet you when he comes back to Hillridge for the holidays," Brad said.

Miranda blushed a little and said, "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him too."

"So, how was Mexico?" Brad asked.

"It was okay. I got to see my relatives and spend some time at the beach. But I have to admit that I thought about you and talked about you constantly too," Miranda said.

"Good to hear," Brad said happily, "So, we're starting high school tomorrow."

"I know!" Miranda said.

"Are you scared? Cause I am," Brad confessed.

"Yeah, a little," Miranda said, "What are you scared of?"

"Well, I don't know that many people here and your school is a lot bigger than where I used to go. But mostly I'm afraid that someone will realize what they were missing out on and try to steal you away from me," Brad said.

"That's not going to happen," Miranda said, "I should be the one who's worried about that. Look at the way Kate and Claire were drooling over you this summer. We'll be lucky if we make it to Halloween."

"Kate and Claire," Brad snorted, "Like they could ever get me. You are not at risk of losing me. Let's just agree to be honest with one another. I think honesty can take a relationship a long way."

"Agreed," Miranda said.

Together they stood up and started to walk towards Lizzie house. The four of them had decided just to have a pool party for their last summer afternoon. Lizzie was upstairs in her room putting on her bikini when Gordo arrived.

"Hey Gordo," Jo greeted him at the door, "Lizzie's upstairs, can you tell her that Matt and I will be out for a little while, Matt needs a haircut before school tomorrow."

"Sure, Mrs. McGuire," Gordo said.

Gordo sprinted up the stairs, realizing that they would have at least a half an hour alone before Brad and Miranda arrived. He had a surprise for Lizzie that he wanted to give her alone. He let himself into her room where she was rubbing sunscreen into her shoulders and neck.

"Hey!" Gordo said.

"Hey!" Lizzie answered.

"I have something for you," Gordo said.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, come sit by me and you can open it," Gordo said.

Lizzie joined Gordo on the bed and he handed her a black jewelry box. Lizzie opened it to find a tiny diamond engagement ring.

"It a charm for your charm bracelet," Gordo explained.

"What does this one mean?" Lizzie asked, "I know the others had special significance."

"I'm glad you asked," Gordo said. "This one is a promise that someday I will ask you to marry me and be my wife. I just wanted you to know that the commitment that we've made to one another and the steps we've taken together mean something to me. I wanted you to know that in my mind, everything that happens between us is ultimately moving us to one final goal, getting married."

Lizzie was speechless, "I don't know what to say."

Gordo smiled and took her hand, "You don't have to say anything, just accept the gift."

"I know that I want to marry you someday too, but aren't we a little young for this?" Lizzie asked.

"Not the way I see it. I have known my whole life that we were meant to be, I can't imagine not living the rest of my life with you. I just wanted you to be aware of that. Even though I can't imagine it, I do realize that things may change someday; but right now this is how I feel and I wanted you to know," Gordo said.

"This is so sweet," Lizzie said, "Thank you, I love it. But let's keep it a secret, the meaning of this one, for now."

Gordo agreed and he pulled Lizzie to him, "We still have almost a half an hour until Brad and Miranda get here," Gordo informed Lizzie suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Lizzie said. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh you know what I want to get at McGuire," Gordo said as he pinned her to the bed and untied her bikini top with one hand.

Twenty minutes later, Gordo and Lizzie were still lying on her bed when her bedroom door opened. As Brad and Miranda got an eyeful of the naked couple, Gordo and Lizzie shrieked at them to shut the door. Miranda slammed the door shut and ran downstairs with Brad hot on her heels. Once there were safely in the kitchen they turned to each other and giggled embarrassedly.


	35. The Final Chapter

For about fifteen minutes Brad and Miranda hid from Gordo and Lizzie out by the pool and Gordo and Lizzie hid from Brad and Miranda, up in her room. Both were embarrassed by the incident, but realized that they couldn't avoid their friends forever. The two couples eventually found their way together in the living room.

"So," Miranda said quietly trying to suppress a snicker.

"Yeah, um," Brad tried, also not knowing what to say.

Lizzie blushed hotly and Gordo finally said, "Maybe from now on you guys can try knocking?"

"Sure," Brad said.

"I don't think it's our fault!" Miranda said defensively, "We didn't know you guys were doing that. Maybe from now on you can post a sign that says, 'We're doing it in here, so go away!'"

Lizzie started to giggle and said, "Oh my gosh, I'm sure my parents would love that!"

Gordo and Brad started to laugh too but Miranda remained defensive and refused to see the humor in the situation.

"Miranda what's the matter?" Gordo asked.

"Nothing," Miranda answered coolly and turned slightly away from him.

Sensing that the problem was between herself and Miranda, Lizzie asked gently, "Miranda can I talk to you upstairs?" Miranda shrugged and started to follow Lizzie up to her room. "Guys, we'll meet you out at the pool in a little while, okay?"

Gordo and Brad went out to the pool and Miranda and Lizzie sat down on Lizzie's bed. "So, Miranda, I think I know why you're upset, but why don't you tell me anyway."

"Who says I'm upset?" Miranda said calmly

"Your attitude, that's who," Lizzie answered. Miranda just shrugged and refused to say anything further. "Okay," Lizzie began, "So, you're upset because you felt like Gordo and I were blaming you for walking in on us?"

"Weren't you?" Miranda asked.

"No," Lizzie said, "If anything, it's our fault for not locking the door. How were you supposed to know what we were doing in there?"

"Exactly!" Miranda said triumphantly.

"Well, on behalf of Gordo and myself we are sorry if you felt like you were at blame," Lizzie said.

"You still don't get it do you?" Miranda growled.

"No, I guess I don't," Lizzie said timidly, "Can you explain it to me?"

Miranda sighed heavily and said, "I thought we were best friends."

"We are," Lizzie said.

Miranda gave her a look that told Lizzie she should not interrupt again. Then she continued, "If we were best friends you would have told me about this momentous occasion in your life instead of me having to walk in on you to find out. I'm assuming that wasn't the first time right?"

Lizzie quietly said, "right."

Now in a voice that was more hurt than angry, Miranda said, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yeah, eventually," Lizzie said sheepishly.

"What does that mean?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. I felt weird telling you," Lizzie said.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"For a few reasons. Gordo has been feeling a little insecure about me sharing the details of our physical relationship with you. And because I didn't want it to feel like I was rubbing it in or anything. Plus, it's so new, I just wasn't ready to share it yet," Lizzie said, "I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Okay, Gordo has to realize that we are best friends too and girls just share stuff like this. And I want you tell me about major things that happen in your life. You should never feel like I am going to be jealous of you. Because a true friend does not get jealous of her best friend over things like this," Miranda said, "If you're still not ready to share, I understand. Just please let me know when you are."

"Well, now that you know and have practically caught us doing it, I can tell you about it," Lizzie said.

"Really?" Miranda said excitedly, "So, what was it like? Did it hurt? When did you do it the first time?"

"Whoa Miranda, slow down!" Lizzie laughed. "The first time we did it was the same day that Brad went to Taiwan. That evening Gordo made dinner for me at his house and it just happened. It hurt at first, but after a little while it felt really good."

"Does your Mom know?" Miranda asked warily.

"Yes and she is being surprisingly cool about the whole thing. She made me an appointment to get on birth control. There are still rules that we have to abide by, but apparently we are good to go," Lizzie said.

"Wow, my Mom would freak out!" Miranda said, "So, how many times have you done it altogether now?"

"Um," Lizzie said counting in her head, "Seven, I think."

"So, it's that much fun?" Miranda asked.

"If you are ready it is. I don't think I would have enjoyed it if we weren't ready to take this step," Lizzie said.

"Good to know," Miranda said, "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"That's okay, I understand. Had I been in your shoes I would have been mad at you too," Lizzie said.

"Are we still best friends?" Miranda asked.

"Always!" Lizzie said as she gave her friend a warm hug, "Now let's go swimming."

Down in the pool Gordo and Brad had been having a conversation about the same topic, in a less girly, less emotional sort of way.

"So, you guys are doing it now?" Brad asked.

"Yep," Gordo replied.

"So, is it awesome?" Brad asked.

"Pretty much," Gordo said.

"Cool," Brad answered ending the conversation.

When the girls came out they talked about school starting and how much fun their summer had been. Lizzie had been right, it really had been the best summer ever and she had a feeling that it was also going to be the best school year ever. With her best friend and her boyfriend at her side, and Brad too of course, they were going to have a blast and she couldn't wait for it all to begin, tomorrow.

Author's Note: Well, this is it. Their Sweet 16 Summer has come to an end. I want to thank all my readers. I really have appreciated your reviews and support. I had so much fun writing this story, my first fan fic ever! I am looking forward to starting the sequel, which I have loads of idea for. I'm not positive I'll stick with it, but right now I think the sequel is going to be called, Sweet 16 Autumn. Let me know what you thought of the ending of this story and if you have anything you'd like to see in the sequel. Thanks again to everyone!! Best Wishes, Tinkerbell


End file.
